La Magia de la Deducción
by albagaro
Summary: The Magic of the Deduction. TRADUCCIÓN: John Watson pasa siete años en el Colegio de Hogwarts de Brujería y Hechicería, donde conoce al chico que se convertirá en el mejor hombre que conocerá jamás. Eventual John/Sherlock.
1. Primer año

Traducción al español del fanfic "The Magic of the Deduction" de TheShoelessOne: www**(punto)**fanfiction**(punto)**net**(/)**s**(/)**6692754/1/The_Magic_of_Deduction

Imagen de la cubierta: blanketforyourshock**(punto)**tumblr**(punto)**com**(/)**post**(/)**12645488672/fake-book-cover-for-theshoelessones-harry-potter

* * *

**Primer año.  
**

John Watson está mirando a su hermana mayor, de tercer curso, que tiene una sonrisa demasiado ancha para su rostro, expectante desde la mesa de Gryffindor, con su grupo de amigos vestidos de dorado y rojo, cuando es seleccionado para Hufflepuf.

La mesa amarilla y negra explota en estruendosos aplausos, pero John no se mueve. Está clavado en el suelo, viendo como la sonrisa del rostro de su hermana se desvanece. No se mueve hasta que la Directora le empuja amablemente en dirección a la mesa de Hufflepuff, llena de rostros entusiastas. No mira a su hermana cuando se deja caer junto a un chico de cara redonda. Un chico de cara redonda que tiene una enorme sonrisa y le golpea amablemente en el hombro.

- No te preocupes, compañero - dijo el chico de la mejor manera posible. - Yo tampoco pensaba que vestiría el amarillo.

John se vuelve hacia él con los ojos nublados, la sensación de los ojos de su hermana quemándole en la nuca y dejándole dos agujeros simétricos.

- ¿Es malo?

- ¡No! ¡Es fantástico! - exclama el chico. - Michael Stamford. Puedes llamarme Mike, si quieres.

John se traga con tristeza, lentamente, sus esperanzas, sus sueños y su orgullo.

- John Watson.

Cuando la cena comienza, John espera que Harriet se acerque a su mesa y le felicite. O al menos que diga algo. Cuando echa un vistazo por encima del hombro, ella está riendo y charlando con sus amigos como si él no existiera. Se ríe tan fuerte que salpica a todos con zumo de calabaza y le cae sobre la corbata. Todos creen que es graciosísimo.

La Jefa de la Casa los guía hasta la sala común. Los pies de John no han dejado de arrastrase desde que el sombrero no había gritado ¡GRYFFINDOR! No conoce una sola cara entre los alumnos que caminan a su lado y charlan entre ellos. Él se había sentado con Harriet en el tren, y ella le había hablado sobre las escaleras de las habitaciones de las chicas que se transforman en tobogán si algún chico intentaba subir; de Andrew West, el capitán del equipo de Quiddich, de lo pronto que iba a elegir a John de Guardián o incluso de Golpeador. No conoce un alma, está en la casa equivocada y francamente, está muy enfadado y muy decepcionado con todo.

- ¡Perspicacia! - dice la Jefa de la Casa cuando llegan a un enorme bodegón.

La pintura se abre suavemente dejando el paso a una cálida sala común, de techos bajos y una enorme chimenea de pared, todo cubierto de amarillo y adornado de plantas. Se puede sentir la vida, la calidez, la felicidad y un suave olor a pan dulce. John no quiere sentir todo eso.

No está escuchando cuando Mike le enseña el dormitorio de los chicos, por un túnel a la izquierda, perfectamente circular, o cuando le da la bufanda amarilla y negra, a lo que él solo consigue fruncir el ceño. No está escuchando cuando entran sus compañeros de primer año, viéndolo todo con ojos enormes y totalmente encantados. Ni cuando se mete en la cama con dosel, con cortinas color miel caliente. Cuando se giran al lado de la cama para apagar las luces, solo la de John permanece encendida. Solitaria y tenaz. Consigue dormir de alguna manera.

Definitivamente, irá a la Directora mañana, y le explicará que se suponía que iba a estar en la misma casa que su hermana, le explicará que no se suponía que iba a ser de Hufflepuff, sino de Gryffindor y que todo ha sido un gran error.

Pero despierta y hay algo diferente. Ese Algo Diferente está en su pecho, presionando contra sus órganos sacándolos fuera de sitio. Pero es cálido, como un pequeño sol anidado en mitad de la garganta. Tal vez sean las mantas apretadas en torno a él, como un capullo rodeándole. Tal vez el sonido de las risas en eco por los túneles circulares. Tal vez es porque nadie le ha dejado solo.

Otro alumno de Primer Año, ya completamente vestido le mira nervioso, sentado en el filo de la cama, haciendo y rehaciendo su corbata mientras le espera. Cuando John se levanta lentamente, la vista del chico se aparta de su propio cuello y sonríe enseñando los dientes. Sus paletas son casi demasiado grandes para su boca.

- Buenos días - dice - ¿Has dormido bien?

John se moja los labios con una lengua insegura en el silencio.

- Supongo

- Soy Carl. Carl Powers. - parece incluso demasiado feliz. - ¿Tú eres John Watson?

John asiente, y mira el nombre que le había bordado su madre en la camiseta hacía tiempo. Intenta no ponerse rojo de vergüenza.

- Si, er... - dice buscando la forma posible de no sonar extraño. - ¿Por qué sigues aquí, Carl? ¿No está todo el mundo desayunando?

- Nosotros, los tejones, tenemos que permanecer juntos.

El chico salta de la cama. Su pelo es del mismo tono negro de su corbata, igual que el pelo de John, es casi tan amarillo como el de la suya.

Mañana. Tal vez mañana fuera a ver a la Directora y le diría que se suponía que iba a estar en Gryffindor. Le devuelve la sonrisa a Carl.

* * *

La primera vez que John Watson se encuentra con Sherlock Holmes, es un frío jueves a mitad de septiembre, tras tres semanas vistiendo el amarillo y el negro. Mike levanta la vista del plato, con un gesto extraño creciendo en la comisuras de los labios, mitad sonrisa, mitad frustración. John parpadea e inmediatamente sigue la vista de Mike.

Hay un chico de Slytherin, de pie justo detrás de John y con la vista fija en él, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Alborotados rizos de un negro brillante, ojos inteligentes e inquisitivos del color plateado de las escamas de una serpiente. El muchacho sonríe de forma extraña, demasiado ampliamente. Entonces sus ojos se vuelven al compañero de almuerzo de John.

- Hola, Michael.

- Sherlock, - dice Mike. Se aclara la garganta. - John, este es Sherlock Holmes, de Primer Año también. Mi padre conoce a su madre. Sherlock...

- John Watson, - le interrumpe Sherlock rápidamente. - Te recuerdo de la Ceremonia de Selección. Ninguno de los dos cumplimos las expectativas de nuestros hermanos en la selección de casa, ¿verdad?

John siente como se le tensa la garganta, especialmente cuando el chico sonríe de nuevo. Casi como si pudiera ser más cruel si quisiera. Pero antes de que John pueda parar que esa boca parlotee, el de Slytherin continua.

- Tu hermana es de Gryffindor. No había duda por la expresión de su rostro. Parecía igual de decepcionada que mi hermano Mycroft en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Un prefecto, que intenta ser Jefe de Casa el año que viene. Lo conseguirá. Mycroft siempre consigue lo que quiere.

Y de repente el chico está sentado con ellos, a la izquierda de John, ignorando por completo el espacio personal.

- Vengo de un largo linaje de Ravenclaws. Todos ellos están en el Ministerio. O eso es lo que dicen cuando se les pregunta. Mamá se horrorizará. Con tantos de Slytherin encarcelados después de la Batalla de Hogwarts, no tienen buena reputación. Todos los villanos son de Slytherin.

Ladea la cabeza como un gato, y John abre la boca otra vez para pedirle que se vaya, pero él sigue hablando.

- Y tú tienes la impresión de que todos los héroes son de Gryffindor. Y que solo los de Gryffindor son héroes. - aprieta los labios pensativo. - Tú querías ser un héroe, especialmente a los ojos de tu hermana. Por tu padre. Murió luchando contra los Mortífagos, ¿no?

John abre la mandíbula inconscientemente, y los ojos del de Slytherin se ensombrecen al ver los ojos de John llenarse de lágrimas se rabia. John no había llorado en años, no desde el funeral. No desde el funeral de estado que había sido concedido para Harold Watson cuando apenas era suficientemente mayor para acordarse de nada salvo de haber llorado en el regazo de su hermana mayor. Su garganta hace un ruido desagradable, y lo odia, así que se va cuando puede decirle a sus piernas que le lleven a cualquier parte.

Mike le llama y le dedica una mirada llena de odio a Sherlock, el cual tiene la sorpresa escrita en el rostro.

- Enhorabuena, - dice Mike, yendo tras él antes de que el chico se pierda escaleras arriba.

Encuentra a John apoyado contra la barandilla de la escalera principal, sus hombros tiemblan pero ningún sonido viene del robusto muchacho. A pesar de todo, es quizás el que mejor se ha tomado los análisis de Sherlock Holmes. Deja a John gimotear unos pocos minutos más, manteniendo alejado a los ojos curiosos. Le dedica una fría mirada a una alumna de Ravenclaw, y esta sale despedida escaleras arriba.

- Siempre es así – dice Mike finalmente entre dientes, sin acercarse mucho por miedo a interrumpir algo que no debe. Los hombros de John están rígidos. - No le hagas caso, ¿vale? Saca de quicio a la gente.

John no se vuelve. Apresuradamente se limpia los ojos y la nariz y se levanta tan recto como puede. Cuando se gira, Mike juraría que intenta hacerse el fuerte, un poco como un niño intentando parecerse a su padre. Sherlock tenía razón. Mike lo sabe. Pero eso no significa que le guste.

- ¿No quieres ser de Hufflepuff? - suelta, pero John no se inmuta, y a Mike eso le gusta.

- Sí quiero. Quiero decir, no quería al principio. Es decir, ningún héroe es de Hufflepuff, ¿verdad? - se frota la parte de atrás de una pierna con la punta del zapato. - Pero quiero. Me gusta estar aquí. - entonces cambia de tema, sonándose la nariz una última vez y mirando a lo lejos cuando lo hace. - ¿Quién era ese?

- Mi familia conoce a la suya - contesta Mike, - A nadie le gusta.

- No puedo imaginar porqué - dice John rígido, y finalmente sonríe.

Es triste y pequeña, pero aún una sonrisa.

* * *

Había tenido clases dobles de Encantamientos con los de Slytherin durante tres semanas, y no fue hasta que Holmes se le acercó en el almuerzo que John nota un chico de pelo negro y rizado mirándole a través de la habitación. John frunce el ceño, decidido a no cruzar la mirada con él. Se pregunta si el Profesor Flitwick notaría el envió de algún extraño encantamiento enviado desde donde se sientan los de Slytherin. Se pregunta cuando van aprender hechizos.

Carl se inclina y le pregunta de nuevo a John como es el movimiento de la varita, y entonces se olvida de Sherlock Holmes.

Harriet, no, ella se hace llamar Harry ahora, le encuentra de camino al almuerzo y le coge en el fuerte abrazo triturador que siempre le da. Dice que lo siente, que fue una verdadera idiota y que debería estar orgullosa de él no importa en que penosa casa estuviera. Él le golpea la espalda, pero en realidad está contento.

Ella lo lleva hasta la sala común de Gryffindor, le presenta a gente de Segundo y Tercer curso. Sally Donovan, un año mayor que él, es la nueva Cazadora en el equipo de Gryffindor, parece casi una heroína. Lo tratan bien, le dan algunas galletas, y tras una hora, se escapa por el pasillo camino de la cocina hasta el bodegón.

- Amistad - dice John con claridad, y sonríe de oreja a oreja cuando ve a Mike y a Carl esperándole junto al fuego.

* * *

Gryffindor gana la Copa de la Casa a final de año, Ravenclaw en segunda posición y Hufflepuff en tercera. Corría el rumor de una a otra mesa que le habían quitado doscientos puntos a Slytherin en una tarde por culpa de Holmes. Alguien habló de una explosión en la Torre de Astronomía, otro dijo que quemó cinco calderos, otra chica dijo que le habían cogido robando en el almacén del Profesor Slughorn, y algo realmente peligroso había desaparecido, incluso algunos de Hufflepuff decían que el chico había entrado en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca a altas horas de la noche, buscando cosas oscuras. Y otras cincuenta cosas más de las que se había negado a dejar de hacer.

John está contento con el tercer puesto. Le habría gustado compartir la copa con su hermana, regodearse de ello cuando llegaran a casa, pero no le gustaba donde habría terminado todo. La mira por encima de su hombro, pero sus ojos siguen hasta detenerse en la mesa de Slytherin. Todos están agrupados en el centro, dejando un ancho espacio al final, donde una solitaria y oscura figura de cabello negro y rizado se inclina solo sobre su comida.


	2. Segundo año

**Segundo año.**

John Watson apenas se escapa de un castigo el primer día que vuelve a Hogwarts. Y sin ni siquiera bajar del tren.

Le habían pedido amablemente que abandonara el compartimento que estaba compartiendo con Harry. Expulsado, más bien, por una chica de Tercer Año de Ravenclaw llamada Clara, que había asomado la cabeza, y Harry prácticamente le había echado con una patada en el culo. Y ahora está echando un vistazo a los demás compartimentos para ver si encuentra a Carl o a Mike. O a esa chica tan guapa de Gryffindor del mismo año que Harry y con la que ella nunca habla, porque es demasiado bonita, dice Harry frunciendo el ceño, Sarah.

Pero lo que encuentra es una pelea.

Alguien cae de espaldas hacia fuera del compartimento que está frente a él, se estampa contra el suelo y se golpea contra la pared justo cuando otro estudiante salta encima de él, los puños cerrados y lanzado golpes contra la figura encogida. Un tercero está animando a su compañero desde la puerta. Es una pelea entre los de Slytherin y el pasillo es de inmediato un hervidero de gritos.

- ¡Ey! - grita John, arremangándose y estirando el cuello hacia atrás buscando la repentina aparición de un Delegado en el pasillo. - ¡Llamad a un prefecto!

Y John entra en la refriega sin pensar, agarrando al chico que estaba encima por la ropa y tirando de él mientras se agita. El de Slytherin agita los puños intentando llegar hasta John. Pero John tiene los pies clavados en la alfombra y empuja al de Slytherin con sus propias manos contra la ventana más cercana para aplacarle, el chico parece de Segundo Año, pero es más escuálido que John, que ha estado trabajando todo el verano y ha conseguido bastante resistencia. El que está en la puerta está a punto de entrar y ayudar a su amigo cuando por fin llega el prefecto al que habían llamado, una chica de Gryffindor que John no conoce.

- Diez puntos menos para Slytherin, por cada uno – gruñe la prefecta, una vez que coge a los dos luchadores por el cuello – Y diez menos para Hufflepuff. Se lo diré a los Jefes de vuestras Casas...

- Él la detuvo. No estaba peleando – interrumpe uno de Primer Año que de repente está al lado de John. Debe de haber venido del compartimento vecino, por la rapidez con la que ha aparecido – Lo vi todo.

La prefecta frunce el ceño un poco, pero finalmente asiente.

- Está bien. Hablaré con el Profesor Slughorn sobre el castigo de vosotros dos...

Y se los lleva pasillo abajo, dejando que el nudo de espectadores se deshaga.

John se arrodilla para ayudar al chico golpeado que sigue en el suelo, pero sabe quien es incluso antes de estar en el suelo. No hay lugar a dudas con esa mata de pelo negra. Sherlock Holmes se incorpora un poco apoyándose en el codo, limpiándose la sangre que le sale de la nariz del labio con aire medio altivo, medio avergonzado.

- Oh – dice John, un antiguo nudo de disgusto le arde en algún lado entre los pulmones – Er. ¿Estás bien?

Sherlock asiente, sin levantar la vista, lejos de los ojos que le miran desde arriba. Se levanta por si mismo ignorando la mano que John le ofrece, desapareciendo dentro de su compartimento.

John suspira fuertemente a través de la nariz, se cruza de brazos e intenta quitarse los nervios de encima después de la adrenalina. El de Primer Año se mantiene de pie a su lado, los ojos muy abiertos, expectante.

- Ey, gracias... - John hace una pausa para el nombre.

El chico salta con exceso de energía y exclama:

- Jimmy.

Cuando llega la Selección, el chico amable de Primer Año, James Moriarty, va hacia Slytherin con una tímida sonrisa.

* * *

- ¿No vas a intentarlo? - pregunta John cuando él y Carl toman el largo camino hacia el campo de Quidditch.

- Solo hay dos puestos vacantes – dice Carl evitando la pregunta con eficiencia – Soy demasiado flaco para un Golpeador, y no creo que fuera un gran Cazador. Tal vez cuando el puesto de Buscador esté libre.

- Si. Eres terriblemente escuálido – se ríe John.

Había tenido que pedir prestado una escoba a Mike, cuya familia le consiguió una muy bonita, aunque un poco anticuada, una Nimbus 2000 que nunca usa. Él había pensado en intentar ser Guardian el año anterior, pero nunca llegó hacerlo.

John había practicado todo el verano. O, al menos, sentía que había sido todo el verano. Cuando no estaba trabajando para su tío en el Hospital St. Mungo, nada especial, mayormente solo subir cosas y ponerlas en alguna parte, había estado encima de la escoba de Mike, esquivando a las Bludgers. Solo se cayó de la escoba una vez y fue cuando el hermano mayor de Mike le había golpeado desde un punto muerto con una bludger redireccionada, y fue solo una altura de cinco pies.

Había conocido antes al capitán del equipo de Hufflepuff, pero Greg Lestrade era un chico ocupado y tenía poco tiempo para fraternizar. Ahora que era de Quinto Año, había sido hecho prefecto también, y el estrés empezaba a reflejarse en su rostro. Pero sonríe cuando John y Carl aparecen en el campo. No hay muchos de ellos allí, y John se pregunta si es por las limitadas posiciones disponibles o por la calidad del equipo, o incluso por un desinterés general. Es cierto que la Copa de Quidditch no se encuentra muy a menudo en manos de Hufflepuff, algo que espera ayudar a remediar, pero no ve que sea una razón para perder la esperanza.

En todo caso, eso hace que John esté más decidido a demostrar que los tejones deben ser tenidos en cuenta.

- Muy bien, la verdad – dice Lestrade una vez que parece que todos los aspirantes han llegado: seis para Cazador, tres para Bateador. Los únicos de Segundo Año son John y una chica llamada Soo Lin Yao, que no ha intercambiado una palabra con él – Cazadores primero. Arriba, en el aire, todos vosotros.

Mientras espera, observando a los aspirantes pasarse el Quaffle a través del aire de forma experta, John se asoma a las gradas donde se encuentran un puñado de espectadores que han venido a ver las pruebas. Es difícil reconocer las caras desde el campo, pero los colores son suficientemente representativos: la mayoría es amarillo, una puñado de azul, una mancha roja, ¿Harry?

Uno de los espectadores con una bufanda azul se levanta y deja las gradas en mitad de las pruebas de Cazadores, y antes incluso de que John tenga una oportunidad de preguntarse quien era o a donde iba, alguien está detrás de él. John no salta, pero está definitivamente sorprendido. John palidece; es el Jefe de Casa, Microft Holmes.

Este mira a John desde arriba por un largo rato antes de que una gran y condescendiente sonrisa se curve en su rostro.

- Mary Morstan me dijo que eres el chico que paró el desafortunado altercado en el Expreso de Hogwarts el primer día de regreso. - Mary Morstan, debía de ser la prefecta de Gryffindor del tren – Lamento no haber podido haber hablado contigo antes, pero los días de un Jefe de Casa tienden a ser... caóticos.

John no dice nada, y sobre sus cabezas, Lestrade lanza un silbido.

- Como ya debes saber, el chico que era objetivo del ataque es mi hermano pequeño, Sherlock. Me gustaría darte mi agradecimiento personal por tu actuación.

John niega con la cabeza, y no sabe por qué.

- No... no fue nada. Ni siquiera sabía que era él.

_O puede que me hubiera dado la vuelta y haberlos dejado. _No le gusta pensar eso, y desaparece en ese mismo instante. Por supuesto que hubiese parado la pelea, sin importar quien estuviera lanzando o recibiendo puñetazos.

Parece casi como si Mycroft viera las palabras no dichas que pasan por la cabeza de John, porque le da una sonrisa comprensiva.

- Lo entiendo, John. Él se ha ganado en parte una justa venganza. Es incluso posible que se lo mereciera.

Y de repente, sin que John lo notara, otra figura envuelta en una bufanda azul aparece detrás del Jefe de Casa. Ella está sosteniendo un pequeño libro tan cerca que la parte inferior de su rostro está escondido y ni siquiera mira arriba cuando habla.

- ¿Señor?

- Sí, enseguida – contesta Mycroft – Buena suerte, John. Y mis agradecimientos, de nuevo. Me preocupo por él.

Lo último parece dicho para Mycroft mismo, ya medio girando para unirse a la chica de Ravenclaw detrás de él. Se alejan, no del todo hombro con hombro, pero desprendiendo la impresión de serlo.

Y entonces, Lestrade llama a los Golpeadores, y John tiene un montón de tiempo para olvidar el extraño encuentro.

Recibe una gran ovación de la pequeña multitud, sí, definitivamente oye a Harry gritar por encima del estruendo, cuando tira a Lestrade de la escoba con un poderoso golpe a la Bludger. Prácticamente flotando por la adrenalina, de regreso al castillo, John apenas escucha los elogios de Carl por su forma de volar, el chico está absolutamente seguro de que el puesto de John es suyo.

* * *

El grupo de Hufflepuffs se precipita escaleras abajo en un torbellino de pies, todos ellos charlando al mismo tiempo y animándose unos a otros. John y Soo Lin van a la cabeza, como jinetes en una ola. Atraviesan todos juntos, como una sola masa, el agujero de entrada una vez que alguien grita la contraseña:

- ¡Puffapod! - y Mike está cerca de John, a la cabeza, a medida que todos se acercan al tablón de anuncios.

Los resultados de las pruebas de Quidditch. John casi se desmaya.

_John Watson, Golpeador_

_Soo Lin Yao, Cazador_

Hay una estruendosa exclamación en algún lugar detrás de ellos, y la hermosa niña china con la que nunca ha hablado se lanza y le rodea con los brazos para celebrarlo. Alguien rompe una lata de dulces de Hogsmeade, y un recipiente cae sobre sus cabezas.

- Espero grandes cosas de ti, Watson – le dice Lestrade, su boca ya medio llena de dulces – Tienes un fantástico brazo, pero tendrías que tener más estabilidad para maniobrar más rápido. Lo solucionaremos lo antes posible. Esa chica que está con Stamford – Lestrade mueve el brazo para señalar a una chica de la edad de Mike, cubierta de pecas – es la otra Bateadora, Violet Hunter. Muy buena, con un golpe muy duro – por primera vez desde que John le ha visto, Lestrade rompe su estoicismo y da una sonora carcajada – Tengo un buen presentimiento este año, Watson.

John solo puede dar un asentimiento entusiasta, cuando alguien le agarra y lo lleva a través de la multitud de la sala común, recibiendo palmadas en la espalda.

Alguien grita:

- ¡Copa de Quidditch, aquí llegamos! - y hay una explosión de ruido.

Incluso cuando las luces se apagan y los gritos se han desvanecido en las paredes, y todo el mundo está acostado, los nervios de John están tan a flor de piel que no le dejan dormir.

* * *

- Mira eso – dice Violet con la boca llena de comida del desayuno una semana después.

Ella ya tiene los brazaletes puestos, vestida para el entrenamiento mientras come. John se vuelve en la dirección en la que ella ha señalado con la cuchara, e inmediatamente reconoce la figura que atraviesa el Gran Comedor.

- Alguien tiene nueva mascota.

Sherlock Holmes pasa a través de la puerta. Detrás, una pequeña Ravenclaw de Primer Año le sigue pisándole los talones y mirándole con unos enormes ojos de cachorrillo.

- ¿Quién es? - pregunta Soo Lin, y John no está seguro de si se refiere al chico o a su acosadora.

Abre la boca para contestar, pero Violet le corta.

- Molly Hooper. Su padre es Sanador a cargo de Errores Mágicos en St Mungo – dice mientras observa caminar a la pareja, y entonces sus ojos se abren de sorpresa - ¡Él le hace llevar todos sus libros!

John frunce el ceño ligeramente a medida que los dos desaparecen por el rabillo del ojo, distraído con la llegada del correo que entra volando.

Aparta su tostada justo a tiempo para que un familiar y viejo búho llegue revoloteando y se pare frente a él.

- Tranquilo, Toby – dice John mientras le acaricia las plumas al búho.

Le ofrece un poco de salchichas mientras le quita la carta y la abre. Toby le da un golpecito agradecido con el pico antes de irse.

_Té en la clase número once después del entrenamiento. ¿Podrías por favor aceptar la invitación? Odiaría tener que ordenártelo._

_Mycroft Holmes_

- Oh – dice John, sin estar seguro de si esa es la reacción apropiada.

¿Cómo tenía Mycroft acceso al búho familiar? ¿Quizás era mejor no saberlo? No enseña la nota a nadie, y después de un entrenamiento especialmente lluvioso, da la primera excusa que pasa por su mente para escaparse:

- Tengo que preguntar al Profesor Sprout por la redacción.

La chica de Ravenclaw que recuerda haber visto con Mycroft ya está esperándole fuera en la puerta de la clase, su nariz metida en un libro diferente pero aún sin dignarse a prestarle atención. Antes incluso de que sus pies se paren, ella abre la puerta con la mano libre y le hace una señal para que entre.

La clase normalmente vacía ha sido complementada con una pequeña mesa redonda y una serie de sillas que no habrían estado fuera de lugar en una café parisino, John nunca ha estado en París, pero puede hacer esa conjetura. Mycroft Holmes está de pie junto a la mesa, apoyado en su paraguas con una paciente sonrisa. Mueve la mano hacia la mesa detrás de él.

- Siéntate, por favor.

John se acerca furtivamente a la mesa y toma asiento, y la chica de Ravenclaw ha dejado a parte su libro el tiempo suficiente para servir dos tazas de té caliente.

- Por lo que sé, nunca has recibido ningún punto para tu casa por parar al joven señor Anderson de apalear a mi hermano en el tren, señor Watson – dice Mycroft mientras toma asiento en el lado opuesto. John mira hacia donde estaba la chica, solo para descubrir que se ha ido sin hacer ni un sonido en su retirada – Creo que, ¿diez puntos para Hufflepuf deberían bastar?

John mira detenidamente dentro de la fina y blanca taza de porcelana sin estar muy seguro de qué hacer con ella, hasta que finalmente toma un largo sorbo. Se extiende un glorioso calor arriba y abajo de su garganta e incluso se irradia hasta sus dedos. Es la bebida más absolutamente maravillosa que ha tomado.

- Gracias – el té le hace parecer a John que diez puntos son cien – Pero... - puede sentir la afilada mirada de Mycroft en él, aunque una sonrisa estática permanezca en su rostro – Pero no necesitarías una clase vacía y un té para darme unos puntos extras. Podrías haber hecho eso antes del entrenamiento.

El Jefe de Casa se encoge de hombros, sin sorprenderse de haber sido descubierto.

- Si me permites hacerte una pregunta, John – comienza Mycroft en el silencio, sosteniendo su taza pero sin acercarla a los labios.

John sostiene su taza con ambas manos, justo bajo el labio para olerlo y toma otro sorbo. Asiente, aunque está seguro de que nadie niega nada a Mycroft Holmes.

- Como sabes, este es mi último año en Hogwarts. No es la posición ideal para un hermano mayor con una carga como la mía. No me atrevo ni a imaginar qué podría recibir él sin mi influencia cuidándolo. Me sentiría mucho más tranquilo si alguien estuviera... - coge su taza como si fuera un vaso de vino, observando fijamente al vacío frente a él – echándole un ojo.

John no está seguro, pero suena bastante a que Mycroft le está pidiendo que espíe a Sherlock Holmes. Puede sentir la palabra ESPÍA escrito a diez pies por encima de su cabeza, parpadeando en rojo y zumbando. No le gusta, nada en absoluto, porque conoce esa sensación demasiado bien.

- No lo sé – esconde la cara dentro de su té.

- Eres muy leal para ser alguien que no conoce a Sherlock también como yo.

_Ese es el punto de ser de Hufflepuff._

- No soy... Quiero decir, el espionaje no es bueno para nadie.

Todas las luces están apagadas, como debería estar, excepto la de la cocina. John se cuela porque se supone que no está despierto. Un vistazo no hará daño. Harry, su rostro rojo y contorsionado en algo horrible, casi deja caer la botella de su mano y le lanza toda la fruta del frutero hasta que él se retira, se acurruca bajo la cama y se esconde.

- Como Jefe de Casa, puedo dar puntos a quien crea que se lo merece – dice Mycroft después de un breve silencio - ¿En qué puesto está Hufflepuff?

John ha estado luchando contra la idea antes, pero ahora que el hedor de la corrupción está firmemente en el aire, algo dentro de él se contrae, se alza y se clava con firmeza.

- No – se traga el nerviosismo y se levanta de la silla – Ni por trescientos puntos. No me importa a quién me hagas espiar, no lo haré de todas formas.

Mycroft frunce el ceño por solo un instante y es casi aterrador. Pero John no se mueve. La inexpresiva sonrisa vuelve tan rápidamente como se había ido.

- Por supuesto, no te forzaré a hacer nada, John. Estaba solo meramente preguntando. ¿te gustaría terminar tu té?

- Me gustaría volver a mi sala común ahora – John no tropieza con sus propias palabras y brevemente se pregunta como lo ha hecho, cuando se siente tan mal por dentro.

- Nadie te está deteniendo – y Mycroft sonríe en su totalidad, enseñando lo dientes. Pero no se mantiene – Que tengas una buena tarde, John. Y si cambias de idea, ya sabes cómo encontrarme.

* * *

Hay solo un puñado de estudiantes en el Gran Comedor cuando _ocurre_. Es el tres de abril, y justo antes de que empiecen las clases, después del almuerzo. John es el que está más cerca.

Al principio, ella ni siquiera hace un ruido, solo se curva sobre la barriga y se la sostiene con las manos por la mitad, con una expresión tirante de dolor en el rostro.

Su nombre es Jennifer Wilson, de Primer Año de Ravenclaw. Ha sido envenenada.

John es el primero en ponerse en pie cuando Jennifer Wilson da un grito. El nudo de chicos de Primer Año de Ravenclaw se abre alrededor de ella, agarrándose unos a otros y mirando con impotencia a la chica que primero cae de rodillas y luego cae al suelo.

Otra cabeza aparece, una cabeza coronada por rizos oscuros.

John aparta a los de Primer Año y se arrodilla en el suelo junto a Jennifer Wilson, cuyos brazos están rodeandose firmemente la barriga mientras patalea, se retuerce y grita. Sus manos están sobre ella, y debería estar asustado porque no sabe qué hacer. Pero no lo está.

- ¿Cuál es su nombre? - mira rápidamente por encima de su hombro a Molly Hooper, que salta. Ella tiene lágrimas en los ojos.

- Jennie – gime - ¿Ella está...?

- Jennie, todo va bien – insiste John, sus manos aún sin tocarla - ¿Jennie? ¿Puedes oírme?

- ¡Duele! - consigue decir con los dientes apretados.

- Calambres abdominales – dice la voz que desciende hasta arrodillarse junto a John. Solo lanza una mirada un segundo para confirmar sus sospechas: Sherlock Holmes - ¿Qué más? - John abre la boca, y cuando no puede contestar, Sherlock se gira y mira duramente a los chicos de Ravenclaw detrás de ellos y suelta - _¿Qué más?_

- Ella... - habla de nuevo Molly – Ha estado sudando mucho. Le dolía la cabeza desde el desayuno, y... y... - empuja la palabra a través de lágrimas de frustración – Nauseas.

Los ojos de Sherlock vuelven a Jennifer Wilson, que ha empezado a temblar. Su concentración es tan intensa que es sorprendente la velocidad con la que los pensamientos se suceden. El cerebro de John debería estar gritando de pánico, lanzando alarmas. Pero no lo está.

- Que alguien traiga a Madame Pomfrey.

- No hay tiempo – dice Sherlock rápidamente – La cogeré de los pies, rápido. La chimenea del Profesor Cairns está conectada a la Red de polvos Flu, es la que está más cerca.

- ¿Red de polvos Flu? ¿Por qué necesitaríamos...? - John ya está cumpliendo, dirigiéndose a la cabeza de la niña y levantándola gentilmente bajo los brazos cuando Sherlock lo hace desde los pies.

- Ha sido envenenada – dice Sherlock como si fuera la cosa más obvia que ha salido alguna vez de sus labios.

Los de Ravenclaw dan un corto y horrorizado grito mientras los dos chicos y su carga los dejan atrás.

- ¿Envenenada? Deberíamos llamar al Profesor Slughorn, y llevarla a la Enfermería...

- Inútil – masculla Sherlock – Dudo que el Profesor Slughorn sepa algo sobre pesticidas.

La niña en sus brazos tiembla y se queja.

Sherlock lidera el camino, prácticamente corriendo a través de capas, de grupos de estudiantes que se vuelven a mirar. John tartamudea disculpas por la audacia, y se cuela en el despacho de la profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ¿pero qué estaba haciendo?. Afortunadamente, la profesora Cairnes misma está ahí para poder explicarle todo el asunto.

Ellos no terminan de enviar a la pobre chica por la Red de polvos Flu. Una vez que sus apuros están claramente establecidos, preciosos momentos desperdiciados mientras esperan a que Slughorn llegue, Sherlock claramente agitado por la falta de acción por parte de los adultos, y aún más, que se trataba de algún tipo de veneno Muggle que nadie en la habitación conocía y que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, es recogida en los sorprendentemente fuertes brazos de la Señora Pomfrey para llevarla a un lugar seguro.

John se encuentra a si mismo en el despacho de la Directora por primera vez, acurrucado junto al fuego con Sherlock Holmes, mientras esperan por instrucciones, y para que los profesores les digan que si lo que han hecho está bien o mal. Alguien les ha colocado una manta de ganchillo los hombros, y cada vez más, Sherlock la deshilacha, dándole un extraño aspecto antes de arrojarla por detrás de él.

- ¿Cómo lo sabías? - pregunta John al final, en poco más que un susurro. Unos pocos de los hombres en el retrato más cercano se inclinan más cerca. John va por su segunda taza de té. La de Sherlock se ha puesto fría como una piedra. El chico de pelo negro apenas aparta la mirada del fuego. - Lo del veneno, quiero decir.

Sherlock se encoje de hombros.

- Era obvio.

Y eso es todo lo que conseguiría de él.

McGonagall vuelve finalmente de cualquier de las reuniones que han estado teniendo sobre todo el incidente. Parece temblorosa y extrañamente anciana. Sus manos caen sobre los hombros de los chicos y les ofrece a ambos una cálida sonrisa de aliento.

- Se pondrá bien – se le escapa un largo y tembloroso suspiro, y parece relajarse ahora que las palabras han sido dichas. - Puede que no esté de vuelta un tiempo, pero, gracias a vosotros, chicos...

- ¿Quién lo hizo? - insiste Sherlock, su pálido rostro impenetrable.

McGonagall parpadea detrás de sus gafas.

- ¿Perdone, señor Holmes?

- El pesticida que fue puesta en su bebida – dice Sherlock – Lo más probable que en el desayuno, si no en la cena de la noche anterior. Nadie más ha mostrado los síntomas, así que ella era un objetivo. Por lo tanto, fue deliberado. Por lo tanto, ¿quién lo hizo?

Ella agarra el hombro de Sherlock con más fuerza.

- Le aseguro que estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos para descubrir que le ocurrió a Jennifer Wilson, y quien quiera que pudiera haber... - la Directora apenas suprime un temblor – Cincuenta puntos para ambos, para vuestras casas.

Entonces guía a los chicos hacia la salida del despacho y los excusa de las clases para el resto del día.

- Wow – murmura John una vez que llegan a la base de las escaleras – Eso fue... increíble.

Sherlock suspira con dureza a través de la nariz.

- No hay suficientes datos.

Y entonces se va con un remolino de la túnica y la bufanda.

* * *

Hufflepuff no gana la Copa de Quidditch. La fuerte ofensiva de Slytherin atraviesa cualquier defensa que John y Violet fueron capaces de lanzar, y perdieron de forma horrible. Nadie culpó a nadie, y ellos se lanzaron a si mismos a una espectacular fiesta de consolación la noche después del partido. No hay sorpresas cuando tampoco la Copa de la Casa es de su reclamación.

Nadie lo dice, pero es gracias a los puntos extras de John por el tema de Jennifer Wilson que no son los últimos. Se las arreglan para quedar solo por delante de Ravenclaw, cuya mayor parte de la mesa está solo feliz de tener de vuelta a Jennie, casi ninguna mirada puesta en la cantidad de zafiros que hay en el reloj de arena. John se vuelve de un interesante tono rojo cuando McGonagall menciona su nombre y el de Sherlock en el discurso de fin de año, y hay una ruidosa explosión de aplausos de parte de la mesa de Ravenclaw, unido a un puñado de aplausos de los demás.

Clara está sentada con Harry cuando John sube al tren, sus manos cosidas juntas y hablando con sus cabezas inclinadas cerca una de la otra. John ni siquiera llama a la puerta.

Considera por un momento unirse a Soo Lin y Violet en su compartimento, pero pasa y pilla un compartimento ocupado por solo un chico de pelo oscuro. Su cabeza se mueve bruscamente cuando John entra, y parece francamente sorprendido de que alguien tenga conocimiento de su existencia.

- Fue brillante eso que hiciste – dice John, dejándose caer en el asiento frente a Sherlock.

- ¿Cuál de ellas? - contesta Sherlock con suavidad, intentando sin éxito hacer pasar su sorpresa por fastidio.

La presunción de la declaración le choca a John por un momento, pero se revuelve rápidamente.

- Lo del veneno, y Jennifer Wilson. Podría haber muerto.

Sherlock se mira los pies.

- Todo es inútil si no puedo descubrir quién lo hizo.

Es obvio que él está acostumbrado a esa palabra, _brillante_, y ya ha perdido su lustre. Así que John se desplaza y el movimiento llama la atención de Sherlock que lo mira de reojo.

- Ya sabes, es como tú dijiste. No todos los héroes son de Gryffindor.

Es la primera sonrisa real que John llega a ver en el rostro de Sherlock.


	3. Tercer año

**Tercer año**

El tren silba vapor a lo largo del andén, y John Watson ve a Sherlock Holmes con las manos en los bolsillos mientras el vapor se arremolina alrededor de su larga y oscura túnica. Está más alto, mucho más alto, y el resto de él aún no se ha ajustado del todo. Uno de los porteadores está transportando el baúl de Sherlock al vagón de equipajes, y Sherlock le ladra órdenes de forma periódica. Un atigrado gato se mueve alrededor de los tobillos del chico, y la criatura es la primera en notar a las dos figuras andando por el andén.

Sherlock gira la cabeza al final.

- John – su voz también es más profunda. No pierde el tiempo con una pequeña charla, llevando sus ojos hasta la figura de Quinto Año detrás de John – Y Harriet. Esta es tu hermana, ¿no?

La de Gryffindor frunce el ceño. John lo ve y corta rápidamente.

- Sherlock, mi hermana Harry. Harry, este es Sherlock Holmes. Ya sabes, el... - ellos no hablan sobre el día en que Jennifer Wilson fue envenenada, el día en el que una chica casi muere.

- He oído hablar de Sherlock Holmes – dice Harry, mirando al chico de arriba a abajo. Él es dos años más joven que ella, y ya la supera en una pulgada – He oído que es raro. Que sabe todo acerca de ti antes incluso de conocerlo – oh, John sabe todo eso, sabe la idea que Harry está teniendo, y sabe que es una mala. Pero nadie para a Harry Watson – Así que, adelante entonces.

Sherlock entorna los ojos, los cuales se vuelven brevemente hacia la mirada de sufrimiento que tiene John, antes de sonreirle con aire de autosuficiencia a Harry.

- Tu nombre es Harriet, pero prefieres Harry porque quieres parecer más fuerte y menos femenina de lo que tu nombre sugiere. Tal vez por la perdida de una figura masculina fuerte en tu vida, más probable porque estás más interesada en besar chicas que en besar chicos. La más reciente es una Ravenclaw...

Se detiene cuando Harry da un enfurecido paso hacia delante y levanta el puño amenazante, mascullando:

- ¡Basta ya, friki!

Y antes de que Sherlock pueda dar un defensivo paso hacia atrás, John está en el espacio entre ellos, cara a cara con su hermana y desvía el puño que quiere encontrase de lleno con la cara de Sherlock.

- No te atrevas – le advierte John – Sherlock es amigo mio, y tú harías bien en dejar de decir cosas de él como lo de ahora. Y será mejor que no te oiga decir tampoco nada a sus espaldas, Harriet.

Ella inspira fuertemente a través de la nariz, la cuál se arruga de disgusto cuando se vuelve hacia el chico de Slytherin. Entonces, deja caer el puño, se gira y los deja atrás en el andén. John suspira, revolviéndose el pelo con ambas manos, y se vuelve para disculparse.

Sherlock le está lanzando la mirada más extraña que haya visto jamás. No sabe como llamarlo. ¿Asombro? ¿Duda? ¿Horror? Hace que los ojos de Sherlock se vean muy brillantes, y de alguna forma, muy pequeños.

John parpadea demasiado, intentando entenderlo, y finalmente frunce el ceño bajo el escrutinio.

- ¿Qué?

Sherlock niega con la cabeza y aparta la mirada.

- Nada, es que... nunca había tenido un... - se aclara la garganta. - Yo no tengo amigos.

El ceño de John se frunce más profundamente, y hay un punto frío que le crece en mitad del pecho. Le duele la cara, y se da cuenta de que es porque la está usando demasiado, pellizcándolo con una desilusión cada vez mayor. _Yo no tengo amigos._ Así que, claramente, John no puede ser amigo de Sherlock Holmes, si él no tiene ninguno. Es ciertamente una desilusión.

Él asiente rígidamente, aceptando la elección de Sherlock en la materia, y se aleja muy rápido. Cree, por un momento, escuchar algo moverse detrás de él, pero no se para hasta que está en el tren y encuentra un compartimento vacío para esconderse. El tonto de John Watson, intentando desesperadamente hacer amigos; se suponía que era bueno en eso.

Llaman a la puerta del compartimento levemente, y él sacude la cabeza. El punto frío se desvanece por un momento. Pero no es quien había esperado. Es Sarah Sawyer, la de Gryffindor del año de Harry, con la que él aún no ha tenido el valor de hablar. Ella lleva una brillante insignia de prefecta en el jersey y una bonita sonrisa.

- Hola – dice ella, apartándose el pelo largo que le cae sobre los ojos - ¿Te importa?

- Yo, uh...no, no me importa.

Cierra la puerta tras ella, riendo como si hubiese entrado en secreto.

- Hasta que vengan a buscarme. Nueva prefecta, bastante emocionante – toma asiento frente a él – Tu eres Johnny Watson, ¿no? ¿El hermano de Harry?

Él puede sentir las orejas volverse de un horrible color rojo. ¿Harry lo está llamando _Johnny_ a sus espaldas? Oh, había estado enfadado con ella antes, pero ahora está a su manera, lívido.

- John está bien.

- Soy Sarah – él estúpidamente no encuentra nada que decir, así que sonríe con una gran y extraña sonrisa, enseñando los dientes – He oído hablar sobre lo que hicisteis para ayudar a esa niña el año pasado. Tú y tu amigo, fuisteis bastante héroes.

John no le dice que Sherlock ha dejado claro que él no tiene amigos, que él en realidad no cree que sea muy héroe, y no dice que piensa que es muy guapa. Parcialmente porque se siente extrañamente atontado en su presencia, pero mayormente porque la mitad del equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuff aparece de golpe en el compartimento y traen consigo mucho jaleo. Sarah se excusa cuando vienen a recogerla para que se siente con los demás prefectos, y John no puede evitar pensar que ha desperdiciado una oportunidad.

Después de que los de Primer Año hayan sido seleccionados, después de servirse la comida y de reconectar con Mike y Carl, John se levanta para dirigirse a la sala común y conseguir un bien merecido sueño. Casi se choca con Sherlock Holmes, y ambos se quedan de pie, torpemente, aún en mitad del Gran Comedor. Un puñado de ojos están mirando, y alguien da un codazo a otro en la mesa de Slytherin. Pero en su mayor parte, el mundo sigue igual.

Sherlock frunce el ceño como si buscara las palabras en su cabeza y finalmente exclama:

- No me refería a _ti_, idiota.

John debería sentirse probablemente ofendido, la mayoría de las personas lo estarían, pero no lo está. La comprensión florece lentamente en el rostro de John, y entonces sonríe ampliamente. Alarga la mano. Alguien susurra en la mesa de Slytherin, y ahora más de ellos están mirando, pero está bien. Sherlock ve esto como aceptable, y se estrechan la mano.

* * *

Violet agarra de la muñeca a John mientras corre con él, tirando para que vaya más rápido del trote que ya lleva. Hay que decir que no están llegando tarde, pero Lestrade odia la impuntualidad tanto como odia la pereza, así que eligen no darle una oportunidad ni por un minuto. Es finales de noviembre, el primer partido del año, contra Ravenclaw, contra los cuales apenas lograron una victoria el año anterior, pero ahora tienen a Carl como Buscador, quien no tiene ni un partido en su haber, pero John no está _preocupado. _Vale, sí lo está, y parece que va a ser un día desagradable. La lluvia no va a cesar, y no será ni el primero ni el último partido que se jugará con tormenta.

Pasando bajo las gradas y rumbo a toda prisa hacia el campo de juego, pasan a toda velocidad junto a una figura que hace un ruido extraño y estrangulado con la garganta cuando John pasa. La voz lo intenta otra vez y esta vez es un:

- ¡John!

John patina para parar, casi tirando a Violet por el impulso perdido. Parpadea varias veces para asegurarse de lo que está viendo delante, porque _parece_ como si fuera Sherlock Holmes ahí de pie con un gran pin amarillo en la túnica, el cual, con un segundo vistazo, se transforma del amarillo pálido a una gran cabeza de tejón. Está inquieto y parece totalmente fuera de lugar.

- Sherlock – seguramente era su mente jugándole una mala pasada.

- Sí. John. Hola – su rostro trata con algo parecido a una sonrisa.

- John – sisea Violet, tirándole de la muñeca.

John hace una mueca ante la elección repentina, y se gira hacia Violet.

- Adelántate un poco, solo dame un momento.

- Ooh, a Lestrade no le va a gustar esto – advierte Violet, dándole a Sherlock una suplicante mirada antes de girarse y seguir corriendo sin él.

Con su audiencia fuera, Sherlock deja caer las manos y da un suspiro muy frustrado.

- No tienes que ser muy brillante para decir que nunca he estado en una de estas cosas, ¿no?

John se ríe, la mitad de su cara curvándose en una sonrisa de reprimenda.

- ¿Nunca has estado en un partido de Quidditch? ¿Qué es lo que _haces _todo el tiempo?

Sherlock le da una mirada que dice _no tenemos tiempo para entrar en todo eso._

- ¿Entonces por qué vas a ver este? - pregunta John, sin permitir que el silencio se extienda mucho.

El de Slytherin entorna los ojos.

- Porque vas a jugar – obviamente.

- He jugado antes. Un año entero.

- Sí, pero – comprueba que no hay oídos indiscretos, lo que le brinda a John otra medio ahogada carcajada – Pero ahora eres mi... _amigo_. Supuse que era común mostrar apoyo por las actividades de tu compañero. Incluso si... - John escucha un _no se cómo _flotar en el aire, y está seguro de que nunca oirá a Sherlock decir esas palabras en voz alta.

Los ojos de John vuelven al pin en el pecho de Sherlock, no lo ha visto antes, debe de haberlo encantado él mismo, y cuando levanta la vista está riendo con determinación.

- Está bien, sígueme.

Sube escaleras arriba hacia la sección de espectadores de Hufflepuff, con Sherlock con tras él, hasta que encuentra a Mike a medio camino. Parece más que sorprendido de verlos a los dos, especialmente a John.

- Mike, esto es importante – dice John, y Sherlock está mirando fervientemente a las escaleras – Hoy Sherlock es un Tejón, ¿vale? Dile a todo el mundo que es amigo mio, y que será mejor que sean amables.

Los ojos de Mike están en el pin, entonces asiente. Y sonríe. John no puede recordar a Mike dándole a Sherlock una sonrisa genuina en todas las veces que los ha visto juntos.

- Está bien, compañero, pero será mejor que ganes este.

John prácticamente salta en el lugar, la excitación del inminente partido latiendo más y más fuerte en las sienes y su euforia repentina e inexplicable llena el espacio entre sus pulmones. Da a Sherlock unas palmadas en el hombro y corre escaleras abajo. No escucha a Sherlock decirle _buena suerte_ porque no lo dice. Pero él lo piensa. Intensamente.

Lestrade tiene varias líneas nuevas en su frente cuando John llega por fin, y le da a John la más breve de las charlas de capitán de Quidditch de la historia:

- No lo hagas de nuevo, Watson, o... pensaré en algo horrible que hacer después - cuando salen al campo de juego con olas y olas de gloriosos aplausos.

No puede ver ninguna cara desde el suelo, pero sonríe a la sección sólida de negro y amarillo, interrumpido solo por una mancha de verde, saluda con la mano y la bate alto en el aire. Cuando se ponen en marcha, hay una corriente de glorioso aire en sus oídos que se mezcla con el sonido de la multitud. Zumba sobre la sección de Hufflepuff una sola vez antes de lanzar una Bludger en la dirección del Cazador central de Ravenclaw.

La ofensiva de Ravenclaw es buena, son _realmente_ buenos. Pero Hufflepuff tiene una defensa inigualable, y después de cuatro goles de Hufflepuff y uno de Ravenclaw, Carl Powers enseña a todo el mundo el tipo de Buscador que va a ser y captura la Snitch.

Los de Hufflepuff invaden el campo y Carl es alzado por varios de los mayores, en realidad es muy flaco. John puede ver que Sherlock cree que se va a escapar en el borde de la multitud, piensa que será capaz de huir tan fácilmente como se ha colado, pero John no lo deja.

- Esta noche eres un Tejón – le dice, agarrándolo del brazo para que no pueda escaparse – Un miembro de honor. Vamos.

Sherlock parece inseguro, mirando a todas las caras sonrientes a su alrededor, alegres e incluso casi sin notar al Slytherin entre ellos. Todos lo notan, es imposible para ellos no notarlo, pero hacen lo que mejor hacen los Hufflepuff y lo aceptan.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- A la sala común. Una victoria no está bien sin una fiesta después.

La sala común de Hufflepuff es recogida y ruidosa, un marcado contraste con la silenciosa frialdad de la mazmorra de Slytherin. Es vibrante, cálida y la gente le ofrece galletas. Nadie lo está mirando, preguntándole que hace aquí, ni menospreciándolo. Es desconcertante. Sherlock nunca ha sido aceptado incondicionalmente, y, es cierto, nadie en absoluto es amistoso con él, pero hay un penetrante sentimiento de camaradería común que está más que seguro de no haber visto, y no está seguro de qué hacer con el dato.

John le pone un refresco en la mano.

- Pareces un poco perdido.

- No... la verdad es que no es lo mio.

- Escucha – empieza John, partiendo un poco de caramelo entre los dientes – Gracias. Por venir, quiero decir. No eres de los deportistas... - Sherlock se ríe un poco de forma áspera - ...pero fue amable por tu parte venir igualmente.

- No sé mucho de deportes – dice Sherlock, probando la bebida y no encontrándola horrible. - pero parece que hiciste tu parte bien. Y ganaste. Así que, enhorabuena.

John se ríe y mueve inquieto los pies, mira por encima de Sherlock para asegurarse de que nadie lo está señalando como si fuera raro, y continúa:

- La semana que viene hay una excursión a Hogsmeade, y yo iba a hacer mi salida.

- ¿Y?

- Ven conmigo – le pide John, empezando a pillarle el truco a hablar con Sherlock Holmes.

Unos ojos vacíos le devuelven la mirada, absolutamente impenetrables. Sherlock termina su bebida y niega sutilmente con la cabeza.

- No, posiblemente no pueda. Hay muchas cosas que hacer. Redacciones, experimentos, lecturas...

Pero a la mañana siguiente en el desayuno, una lechuza desconocida aterriza frente a John, deja su mensaje y levanta el vuelo tan rápidamente como llega.

_He cambiado de opinión._

_SH_

John se encuentra con los ojos del chico de Slytherin al otro lado del Comedor y le sonríe.

* * *

- Sherlock – susurra John al otro lado de la mesa.

- Mm – apenas entona Sherlock, extremadamente desinteresado en que pregunta pueda tener John o extremadamente absorbido por el pesado libro que descansa frente a él.

John espera hasta que una joven bruja con un carro de libros haya pasado antes de inclinarse ligeramente y bajar la voz:

- Sherlock, ¿qué tipo de maleficio funcionaría contra un troll?

- No seas idiota, John – dice Sherlock en apenas un susurro con tanta naturalidad como si le pidiera a John que le pasara una pluma. El insulto viniendo de cualquiera podría haber sido devastador, pero viniendo de Sherlock de alguna forma es casi un cumplido – No me digas que estás haciendo trampas en tu redacción de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

- No... no es hacer trampas – responde John con un mohín – Solo pensaba, ya sabes, que la magia no es buena contra los trolls porque su piel es muy dura, ¿verdad?

- Muy bien, John – dice Sherlock realmente sin escuchar, pasando la página de su libro.

John da un suspiro seco a través de la nariz, apoyándose penosamente sobre la mano mientras observa la biblioteca. John se había sentado ahí con Sherlock durante horas porque Sherlock le había dicho que le gustaba tener a alguien con quien hablar, para intercambiar ideas. El Slytherin había usado su gata, Felicia, pequeña, lista y huidiza, pero raramente era útil. Y John se había sentado ahí durante horas sin oír ni una palabra salir de los labios de Sherlock. Ocasionalmente, Sherlock había sonreído sin levantar la vista y le había dicho que lo estaba haciendo bien.

El Hufflepuff se fija en las mesas de estudio de enfrente, preguntándose cuánto más preferiría estar practicando con el equipo que encerrado de nuevo dentro, inclinado sobre pergaminos y limpiándose manchas de tinta de los dedos. Cruza la mirada con los grandes y marrones ojos de la chica de Ravenclaw más cercana, mirando otra vez sin vacilar a su mesa, y John ni siquiera quita la cara de su mano para informar a Sherlock.

- Esa Molly Hooper no ha apartado los ojos de ti en todo el tiempo que hemos estado aquí – vuelve sus ojos a Sherlock, que sigue sin levantar la vista, pero hay algo como una sonrisa en sus labios – Creo que está pillada por ti, Sherlock.

- Está encaprichada – lo corrige Sherlock lacónicamente, tomando una nota en su pergamino – Sobretodo desde el episodio de Jennifer Wilson. Prácticamente besa el suelo que piso.

- Bueno, ¿no vas a dejarla saber que no estás interesado?

- Tiene su utilidad – pega una tos increíble para enmascarar el sonido de la página que arranca del libro, doblándola hábilmente con una rápida sonrisa en dirección a John.

A John no le parece divertido, su cara aún acunada perezosamente en la mano, pero frunce el ceño sutilmente. Quiere regañar a Sherlock, como ha intentado tantas veces, pero el chico nunca escucha, hace lo que quiere y salta a ciegas como un animal, pero es interrumpido cuando alguien entra en su visión periférica.

- Oh, Jimmy, hola – dice John, ofreciendo una sonrisa, no es tan fácil desterrar la expresión que había hecho para Sherlock tan rápido, para un cambio de postura facial - ¿Todo va bien?

- Acabo de llegar de Pociones – dice Jimmy, y sus ojos se vuelve en un instante hacia Sherlock – Hola, Sherlock.

Sherlock da la usual evasiva:

- Hm - y cierra el libro vandalizado.

El rostro de Jimmy no decae, pero sus ojos sí. Se anima al instante cuando se vuelve hacia John.

- Te dejaste esto en la mazmorra – dice, buscando en su mochila y sacando el libro de Historia de la Magia de John del fondo.

John se sienta rápidamente y sonríe:

- ¡Gracias! No me había dado cuenta... Jim, gracias, eres un regalo del cielo. Binns ha mandado esta maldita y horrible redacción que quiere escrita para el martes sobre las Guerras de los Duendes...

- No te preocupes por eso – sonríe Jimmy ampliamente, enseñando todos los dientes – Tengo que estudiar. Adiós, John. Adiós, Sherlock.

Hace una pequeña sacudida y se va corriendo. Aún es pequeño para su edad, alejándose con unas piernas demasiado pequeñas y raquíticas. Llega hasta al lado de un Gryffindor alto de mandíbula cuadrada que John reconoce del equipo de Quidditch: el Guardián, de Quinto Año. Cree que su nombre es Moran, pero no está seguro. Algo irlandés. Moran revuelve con cariño el pelo de Jimmy, y una vez que recoge sus cosas, se van juntos.

¿Por qué Sherlock no puede de vez en cuando alentar así a los más jóvenes?

- Podrías ser amable con alguien de vez en cuando – suspira John, volviéndose hacia su amigo.

Sherlock suelta una risa sin humor.

- Ya es trabajo suficiente mantener un amigo feliz. No puedo ver como hacerlo sin provocarme un aneurisma – se levanta abruptamente, sacando la página doblada del bolsillo – Ahora, ven, es casi la hora de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, y tengo un experimento en mente antes de que vayamos...

* * *

Toby llega volando inesperadamente el día de antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, y John lee la carta de su madre con creciente horror y pavor. Las palabras _nuevo novio_ y _crucero_ lo asaltan inmediatamente, seguido de _España_ y _quédate en Hogwarts_. Firmado fríamente, como quien escribe a una mascota.

Primero, va a la Profesora Sprout, que le dice que no lo puede ayudar. Entonces, a la Profesora Cairnes, que había llegado a principios de diciembre con la hoja de inscripción, la cuál él había rechazado en ese momento, porque no había pensado que necesitara quedarse en Hogwarts. Le dijo que no podía ayudarlo, pero era un alma caritativa y fue ella quien escoltó a John Watson hasta el despacho de la Directora.

- Se que es un aviso en el último minuto, Profesora – dice John, conteniendo lágrimas de rabia tan tranquilamente como puede – Pero Harry y yo no tenemos otro sitio a dónde ir.

McGonagall no suspira como si le hubiera lanzado otra carga contra el pecho. No lo regaña por tener otros dos niños que cuidar en su conciencia. Ella sonríe como si le hubiese dado algo dulce o brillante. Baja sus gafas para mirarlo, como si no pudiera creer que él se hubiese preparado para la desilusión de la decepción, y dice:

- Por supuesto que puede quedarse, señor Watson.

Saca el rollo de pergamino que la Profesora Cairnes había traído a principios de diciembre. No es una lista muy larga. Él firma los nombres de los dos Watson al final, con un sentido de temerosa finalidad al hacerlo. Sus primeras Navidades fuera de casa, y era porque su madre quería unas vacaciones con un hombre que nunca había conocido.

- Brillante – dice Sherlock cuando John le cuenta toda la historia.

La boca de John permanece abierta, herido pero también muy confuso.

- No, no lo es. Sherlock, nos han echado de nuestra propia casa. En _Navidad_.

- No. Quiero decir: Brillante que puedas quedarte _conmigo. _Ya me he cansado de la monotonía y el odio apenas disimulado asociado a las cenas de Navidad en casa. Así que me quedaré – él ya está de pie y moviéndose; apenas se detiene algunos días – No tenía ganas de hacer mis experimentos solo. Ya sabes, creo que me he acostumbrado a tenerte alrededor, John.

A John se le bloquea la cabeza, y no está seguro de porqué, pero Sherlock le ha hecho sentir mejor con toda la situación.

- El años que viene, es decir si mamá está el año que viene, puedes venir a la nuestra. Es decir, a la cena de Navidad.

Sherlock le parece a John como si lo hubiese golpeado un camión. Aprieta los labios firmemente y asiente una vez.

Se meten en muy pocos problemas una vez que todos los demás estudiantes se han ido, a pesar de que Sherlock prendió fuego a doce enormes árboles de hoja perenne en el Gran Comedor. Dos veces. La primera vez John sacó su varita y gritó _¡Aguamenti!_ mucho antes de que el daño estuviera hecho, y Flitwick le da a Hufflepuff un extra de diez puntos por el ahorro y por el impresionante uso de un Encantamiento de nivel alto. La segunda vez, Hagrid, el guardabosques está allí él mismo para lanzar su pesado abrigo sobre las llamas y apagarlas. Por todo eso, debería haberle quitado puntos a Slytherin, pero Sherlock es el único Slytherin que no le hace ningún desprecio, así que lo deja pasar.

John es el único Hufflepuff que se queda durante las vacaciones, y se siente extraño tener para sí mismo la normalmente abarrotada sala común. Harry tiene a Clara, cuya familia no le gusta tenerla de vuelta por las vacaciones, probablemente les gustaría que estuviera todo el año en Hogwarts si pudieran, y John tiene a Sherlock. Solo otros dos estudiantes más aparte de ellos cuatro se quedan para las vacaciones de invierno: Anderson, el Slytherin del que Sherlock recibió una paliza el primer día de clase de segundo año, y Moran. Sebastian, descubre John en las vacaciones, es su primer nombre, el Guardián de Gryffindor.

John se despierta la mañana de Navidad con varios regalos apilados a los pies de su cama, lleva una somnolienta sonrisa mientras los recoge y se bambolea con los brazos llenos de camino a la sala común. No se sorprende realmente cuando encuentra a Sherlock ya allí, ya ha adivinado la contraseña tres veces antes. Está hundido en uno de los sillones más grandes y escribiendo letras de fuego en el aire mientras espera, ME ABURRO, ME ABURRO, ME ABURRO, que se elevan en vertical cuando John entra.

- John. Feliz Navidad. Aún estás en pijama.

- Si, bueno, acabo de despertarme, ¿no? - se acurruca en el suelo junto al sillón de Sherlock, desparramando los regalos a su alrededor. El Slytherin tiene tres paquetes suyos - ¿Quieres ser el primero, o yo?

- A mi me da igual – dice Sherlock, pero John puede decir que está con tantas ganas de abrirlos como él. Así que John asiente para darle permiso.

El de Mycroft es el primero, John puede reconocer la cuidada y profesional escritura en cualquier parte. Es una especie de catalejo, del que está seguro es más de los que parece, pero Sherlock no dice nada. Entonces, es el turno de John. Abre dos por uno de Sherlock, ya que tiene algunos más. Un paquete de ranas de chocolate de Violet y un jersey de su madre, muy impersonal, pero es caliente y se lo pone sobre el pijama. Sherlock tiene una carta de su madre que expresa un malestar general por su ausencia en la cena de Navidad, y también un par de calcetines aún más impersonales. Sherlock frunce el ceño y los arroja a un lado. John abre el regalo de Harry, y casi se cae de lado riendo: ha estado en la tienda de los Weasley y ha rellenado una caja de Petardos Zumbadores con una nota que dice: "Espero una fiesta" Debe ser su forma de animarlo.

Sherlock está mirando su último regalo, dándole vueltas en las manos cuidadosamente como si midiera su peso. John se rasca el cuello por su jersey de lana y lo estira para mirar el regalo.

- ¿De quién es ese?

- No lo se – contesta Sherlock fríamente. Le trae una extraña alegría a sus ojos – Lo descubriremos.

- Espera, Sher... - pero es demasiado tarde para advertirle sobre paquetes misteriosos, porque Sherlock desgarra la envoltura para revelar una pequeña caja sin marcas. John se levanta con cautela y rodea la silla de Sherlock para conseguir una vista mejor.

Dentro de la caja hay un diminuto vial de un líquido y una nota. Está claro por la etiqueta que es una poción de amor, y John da un risita corta que se traga rápidamente cuando ve la mirada seria de Sherlock. Los dedos del Slytherin extraen cuidadosamente la nota, y la desdobla.

_Pensando en ti, guapo. XX_

- Dos besos – dice John con una carcajada casi contenida - ¿Quién quiere apostar a que es de Molly?

- No es su letra – masculla Sherlock frunciendo el ceño – Y no ha sido escrito por ningún tipo de pluma auto-dictada, esas no dejan manchas de tinta como esta – sostiene la nota en la luz, pero es un pergamino normal con tinta normal, es lo más lejos que puede decir – La escritura es bastante asexual, tirando a masculina. Es difícil decir mucho más que eso, la nota es demasiado corta.

- Bueno, tienes un admirador secreto, sea quien sea – señala John, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla para coger la poción – Esto es de los Weasley también. Tal vez sea Harry.

Ambos se ríen juntos un buen rato.

- Oh – dice John, llamando la atención – Mierda. Espera aquí un segundo, ahora vuelvo.

John desaparece dentro de su dormitorio, reemergiendo con otro paquete envuelto en las manos. Está recubierto pobremente con viejas páginas del Diario del Profeta, y John lo deja caer sin ceremonias en el regazo de Sherlock.

- Lo pillé mientras estábamos en Hogsmeade. No es mucho pero... - se encoge de hombros al final de la frase.

Sherlock lo mira fijamente como si John le hubiese soltado una bomba en el regazo. Lo desenvuelve cuidadosamente. Es un par de plumas nuevas, robustas y fiables además de bonitas. John había visto una elegante pluma de pavo real y la había considerado durante tres segundos antes de estallar en carcajadas en mitad de la tienda. Y ahora Sherlock está parpadeando demasiado rápido. Si John tuviera que describir la expresión, diría que está pasmado.

Sherlock se levanta sin decir palabra y se va de la sala común, dejándolo todo atrás menos las plumas. John no lo ve el resto del día.

Justo cuando empezaba a preocuparse de si había hecho algo que hubiese molestado a Sherlock, John lo encuentra en la cena de Navidad. Es un pequeño banquete, con solo seis estudiantes y cuatro profesores, McGonagall, Flitwick, Trelawney y Hagrid, todos ellos con ridículos sombreros de papel, pero con más comida que nunca, más de la que sería necesaria, apilada en la mesa. Sherlock se levanta rápidamente cuando John aparece en el Gran Comedor, y cada estudiante le lanza una horrible mirada.

Se encuentra con John a medio camino, sosteniendo un paquete, también envuelto en el Profeta, entre ellos como una ofrenda de paz. Parece increíblemente nervioso cuando suelta el paquete de sus manos, ahora que están vacías, no sabe que hacer con ellas así que se agarra los dedos juntos.

- No se me da bien encontrar _regalos _para nadie. No estaba seguro de si... - Sherlock frunce el ceño, mira fijamente el paquete en vez de al extremadamente confuso Hufflepuff. - Bueno, ábrelo, por amor de Dios.

Es una caja llena de té. Té de verdad, té Muggle, del tipo ese que viene en bolsas y llena sus sentidos de un maravilloso olor a tierra.

John levanta la vista para mirar a Sherlock que lo está observando como un perro esperando a ser apaleado. Así que John le ofrece una sonrisa sorprendentemente amplia, lo cual lleva a Sherlock a empezar a temblar de emoción.

* * *

Es casi junio, y hace demasiado calor para estudiar en la biblioteca, así que han llevado sus libros y rollos al Gran Comedor. Están hasta el cuello de pilas de papeles cuando alguien se aproxima por detrás de John y se detiene a mirar.

Ambos, John y Sherlock, levantan la vista al mismo tiempo. Es una chica de Gryffindor, una que John ha visto en el comedor pero con la que nunca ha hablado directamente. Probablemente de sexto y séptimo. Pasa su mirada de John a Sherlock, cuya cara no traiciona nada. John frunce el ceño.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte? - dice pidiendo brevedad.

Hace demasiado calor para lidiar con el drama, especialmente desde que Anderson había empujado a Sherlock y tirado una pila de libros escaleras abajo el día anterior y John había estado conteniéndose para no golpearlo.

- Hace calor, ¿no? - dice la chica.

Sus ojos parecen extrañamente desenfocados, como si no los estuviera usando apropiadamente.

- Si, lo hace – dice John, incluso aunque ella esté mirando a Sherlock sin parpadear – Ahora estamos estudiando, si eso es todo. Sherlock puede ir a por ti en una hora o así.

- Buen trabajo con mi primer acertijo, Sherlock – dice la chica, y esta vez la cara de Sherlock se tuerce en otro tipo de expresión: interés. Sus hombros y espalda se tensan, y en lo que sea que haya estado trabajando, es totalmente olvidado – Pensé que debería hacer el primero más fácil para ti. Para mantener tus músculos trabajando – la chica sonríe ahora que tiene la atención de Sherlock - ¿Te gustó tu regalo? Me habría encantado ver tu cara cuando lo abriste. Muchos besos, encanto.

Los ojos de Sherlock ojean el Gran Comedor. No hay nadie que esté mirando en su dirección, ni nadie sospechoso. La Gryffindor lanza una airada carcajada.

- Oh, no estoy aquí. Buena suerte en encontrarme. Sin embargo, soy muy bueno escondiéndome, Sherlock – ella le hace un guiño juguetón – Creo que vendré con otro pequeño problema para ti, algo que te mantenga ocupado.

Con eso, se vuelve y camina rápidamente por la puerta principal. John capta la mirada de sincera expectación que destella en los ojos de Sherlock antes de levantarse de la mesa y correr detrás de la chica. Sherlock lo llama a sus espaldas, pero John no se para hasta que pilla a la chica que lucha contra él, pero él tiene un poderoso agarre en su brazo. Él le grita, llamando la atención de varias personas a su alrededor, a los chillidos de ella de _No se de qué me estás hablando_ hasta que Lestrade lo encuentra y le pregunta que demonios está pasando.

En una tensa reunión con el Profesor Slughorn y Flitwick, descubren que la chica tenía un poderoso encantamiento sobre su memoria, y el encuentro entero con Sherlock y John se ha ido, incluyendo varias horas previas. Está llorando enormes lagrimones y John no puede evitar un extraño sentimiento que le presiona la caja torácica.

El hecho es que alguien borró los recuerdos de la chica, y alguien ha amenazado a Sherlock Holmes. John apenas deja al chico fuera de su vista el resto del día, e insiste en que estudien los dos en la sala común de Hufflepuff en vez de al aire libre cuando cae la tarde. Pero ninguno de los dos puede realmente concentrarse en la tarea que tienen entre manos. Las palabras de la chica marcadas en ambas mentes.

Eventualmente, John cierra su libro y se rinde.

- ¿Qué quiso decir ella con primer acertijo?

- No seas lento, John – dice Sherlock, presionando juntas las puntas de los dedos – _Ella_ no quiso decir nada. Estaba bajo la Maldición Imperius, podía haber sido cualquiera en el castillo. Y quien fuera que estuviera sosteniendo la varita, envenenó a Jennifer Wilson.

El color se drena del rostro de John. Una maldición Imperdonable en Hogwarts. Sobre un estudiante, nada menos, y dirigido hacia Sherlock.

- ¿Eso fue un _acertijo_? ¡Casi murió! - intenta obtener algún tipo de control sobre sus pensamientos – Y... y ella... er, ¿ellos? Dijeron algo sobre _otro_ problema. ¿Crees que...?

- ¿Otro envenenamiento? Probablemente no. Ya lo han hecho antes, no hay necesidad de que sea lo habitual. - sus ojos caen sobre John, analizando, si no escrutando – Tengo algunas preguntas que hacer.

Y se levanta sin decir otra palabra, sale corriendo con sus largas piernas y deja a John atrás junto al polvo.

John no está seguro de porqué se siente tan abandonado. Después de todo, ¿qué utilidad tendría él en una línea de investigación, especialmente contra alguien que parece ser tan listo como Sherlock? Aún siente el pinchazo de todo eso al final de su garganta cuando inclina la cabeza involuntariamente. Sherlock incluso ha dejado todas sus cosas, el idiota desordenado. Así que John se levanta y empieza a limpiar para poder olvidar la sensación de haber sido dejado atrás.

Hay un ruido detrás de él, y John se vuelve para ver a Sherlock apoyado casualmente en el marco de la puerta.

- Eres bueno en Encantamientos – dice como si acabara de notar a John – Y has pasado tus veranos en el hospital San Mundo, así que sabes un poco sobre enfermedades.

John asiente.

- Un poco, si.

Los ojos de Sherlock se entrecierran conocedores, los labios apretados en una delgada sonrisa.

- ¿Te gustaría venir?

- ¡Por Dios, sí! - John recoge su varita y salta de la silla detrás de él.

De un modo un otro terminan en la biblioteca, y John no pregunta porqué Sherlock sabe que la chica de Gryffindor estaría allí, pero lo está. Y finalmente recuerda donde la ha visto, Mary Morstan, la prefecta del tren que detuvo la pelea. Y ahora se siente incluso peor por ella.

Los tres encuentran un clase vacía cercana y Sherlock le pregunta todas sus dudas. John está seguro de que ella ya ha contestado todas esas preguntas a la Directora y al profesor Flitwick, pero hay algo diferente en Sherlock y en la forma en la que procesa la información. Ella les dice todo lo que recuerda sobre ese día: desayunar con otros Gryffindors, Adivinación, reducir cinco puntos de Slytherin por un insulto de Anderson en el pasillo del tercer piso, pero todo entre la comida y ser intimidada por John se ha ido.

Pero Sherlock no pregunta por los hechos que están perdidos. Pregunta sobre qué había sentido estando así. Y sus ojos se van lejos cuando intenta sacar sus recuerdos de ninguna parte. Como si estuviera observándose a sí misma hacer cosas, acostada en una nube sin importarle adonde iba o con quien estaba hablando. Ni siquiera un poco asustada. Lo que era lo más aterrador de todo.

John no está seguro de lo que Sherlock espera conseguir de interrogar a alguien que no puede recordar nada. No hay absolutamente ninguna forma de decir quien realizó el hechizo, y ellos no pueden simplemente ir probando las varitas de todo el mundo en el castillo, seguramente uno de los profesores podría, si ellos quisieran, pero la Directora había negado la sugerencia de Sherlock de una Maldición Imperius. John se pregunta si deberían dejar la investigación a los adultos, pero se da cuenta tarde, una noche sosteniendo en alto su varita para que Sherlock examine algo en el suelo de la mazmorra, de que le encanta esto. Le encantan las carreras y el misterio, y está seguro de que a Sherlock también le encanta.

Pero los exámenes se acaban en poco tiempo, y ahora están en el andén de Hogsmeade, sin saber qué decir, sin una revelación del nuevo acertijo que está en el horizonte.

- Escucha – dice John al final – si surge algo, si alguien contacta contigo sobre el enigma ese, envíame una lechuza. Y si... Bueno, si no pasa nada, envíame una lechuza de todos modos.

Sherlock asiente ausente.

- Lo haré.

John extiende el meñique entre ellos, su cara inexpresiva y grave. Por primera vez desde que Mary Morstan dijo las palabras de otra persona en el Gran Comedor, Sherlock se ríe y no es para nada incómodo.

- ¿En serio, John?

- Oh, sí – le asegura John, que esto es totalmente en serio.

Así que Sherlock une su meñique con el de John y los estrechan.


	4. Cuarto año

**Cuarto año**

Anne Watson es una Muggle. John no se lo dice a nadie. No es que esté avergonzado, es el hecho de que aún hay nacidos de Muggles y mestizos siendo asesinados por los últimos pocos Mortífagos que se niegan a dejar de luchar. Solo en la última semana, a mitad de julio, una muggle y su hijo que se fueron de vacaciones desde el Instituto de Brujas de Salem fueron asesinados, y la Marca Oscura había ardido en el cielo. John quiere a su madre, y quiere a su hermana, así que permanece callado.

La extraña lechuza que entra y sale de su humilde hogar en las afueras de Guildford nunca molestó a los vecinos, y ambos, él y Harry, aún tienen el Rastreador, así que no tienen oportunidad de hacer explotar todas las ventanas de la calle a las tres de la mañana con con una explosión de chispas.

Así que cuando una enorme lechuza con las plumas como cuernos se lanza en picado por la ventana de John mucho después de que oscurezca con una nota en el pico, nadie piensa nada sobre ello. Excepto John.

Es la lechuza de Sherlock, o al menos la lechuza de los Holmes. John recorre sus dedos por las fuertes plumas de sus alas mientras lee la descuidada nota de su amigo, con su descuidada letra.

_John,  
Una carta misteriosa ha llegado temprano esta mañana al porche. Comprobé posibles trampas, estoy bien. La nota dice lo siguiente: "Resuelve esto esta vez, querido niño. Este chico tiene un secreto, ¿me pregunto qué será?" Adjunta había una fotografía que acompañaba la carta. No tengo ni idea de quién es. Espero que estén bien, con ganas de verte pronto.  
SH_

La boca de John se abre y se cierra incrédulo: que la misteriosa mano detrás del envenenamiento de Jennifer Wilson esté contactando con Sherlock, que John conozca el joven de la foto, pero sobretodo que Sherlock pueda restarle importancia a todo. Se da a si mismo un momento para despejarse y agarra rápidamente una pluma para garabatear una respuesta, la lechuza parece saberlo, y espera con unos enormes y luminosos ojos siguiéndole mientras pasea por la habitación.

_Sherlock:  
Es Andrew West, Capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Esto es peligroso, deberías decirle a alguien lo de esas notas. ¿Nos encontramos en el Callejón Diagon para hablar de ello?  
John_

Golpea varias veces con la pluma suavemente en la última parte, pensativo. Porque _está_ preocupado por todo este asunto, y de verdad quiere hablar con Sherlock de esto en persona. Sin pensarlo más, le ofrece la carta a la lechuza, que la toma sin ceremonias.

Cuando John abre los ojos a la primera luz del día, la lechuza está de vuelta, posada tranquilamente en el alfeizar de su ventana y mirándole fijamente. John gime cuando se levanta, toma la carta restregándose un ojo con la palma de la mano.

_Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías. Estaré allí el sábado, reúnete conmigo en el Caldero Chorreante, a mediodía en punto. No traigas a Harry. Lo siento olvidé tu cumpleaños, he estado ocupado.  
SH_

John cubre su rostro con las manos y no le da nada a la lechuza como respuesta para Sherlock. Después de enterrarse en su cama, John escucha a la lechuza extender sus alas y finalmente remontar el vuelo en la madrugada.

El sábado, se pone el abrigo y le dice a su madre que va a salir a Londres para ver a un amigo. Ella no le para, nunca lo ha hecho. Harry lo intercepta en la puerta, su cara tiene el ceño fruncido.

- Es ese tío, Sherlock, ¿no? - pregunta ella, y no tiene el usual tono de odio en su voz.

Él le ha contado la historia de Mary Morstan y las misteriosas palabras de una boca desconocida, y desde el final del último año, Harry se ha vuelto más callada y más grave. Su mano se posa en el hombro de John y se lo aprieta débilmente.

John asiente.

- Sí, lo es.

E incluso aunque él es más alto y está preparado para luchar, ella no arremete con las duras palabras que espera. Parece preocupada, y han pasado años desde que ha estado preocupada por él, preocupación _expresada. _Ella se preocupa por él todo el tiempo y nunca se lo dirá.

- Ten cuidado, Johnny – dice ella, y su voz no se rompe porque no lo permite – Cosas malas ocurren alrededor de ese niño.

- Estaré bien – le dice él a ella. Y sonríe – No me llames Johnny, ¿vale?

Sus dedos se apartan.

- Bien, hermanito. Pilla... pilla más de esas Bombas-Zumbadoras de los Weasley mientras estás allí.

- Yo también te quiero, Harry – dice él, y sale por la puerta.

El tren hacia Charing Cross apenas le lleva veinte minutos, y está en el Caldero Chorreante en otros cinco.

Hay dos brujas comiendo su almuerzo y una bruja en el bar, pero por otro lado, está gloriosamente vacío. John permanece en el interior de la puerta por unos momentos, sintiendo una extraña anticipación mientras se pone de puntillas y busca a Sherlock. No tiene que esperar mucho. Pasan dos minutos después del mediodía y Sherlock Holmes llega trotando escaleras abajo.

No se ha cortado el pelo y sus rizos están casi tapándole los ojos, y parece como si esté teniendo uno de esos ataques, cuando se niega a dormir. Y está de alguna forma aún más alto, y John se pregunta si alguna vez parará. Deteniéndose en el segundo escalón desde el pie de la escalera, Sherlock escanea la sala hasta que sus ojos encuentran a John. Hay un movimiento en la comisura de los labios de Sherlock similar a una sonrisa, y solo alguien que lo conociera como John la reconocería como tal.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo arriba? - pregunta John.

- He decidido que tener a Mycroft en casa era mejor que tener a mamá para mí solo. Me ha estado sofocando – baja los dos últimos escalones para unirse a John – El alquiler es razonable.

- Joder, Sherlock – suspira John – Si estás tan desesperado, podrías haberme preguntado, ¿sabes?

Sherlock gira la cabeza solo ligeramente.

- ¿Preguntarte qué?

- ¿Quedarte en mi casa?

La sorpresa que arquea las cejas de Sherlock hasta su cuero cabelludo muestra que ni siquiera había hecho la conexión.

- Oh. Yo... Gracias, John, pero tenga más que suficientes fondos para valerme por mi mismo un tiempo.

- Vale. Está bien – John se apoya en el filo de la mesa más cercana - ¿Entonces qué pasa con esa carta?

Sherlock sonríe, John ha dicho lo correcto.

- Voy a hacer una prueba de plumas. Ya he acotado la búsqueda de la tinta que ha usado a tres marcas específicas, y desafortunadamente son todas demasiado comunes. Y el pergamino...

- Sherlock – interrumpe John, su mano levantada entre ellos en señal de rendición - ¿Es esto lo que has estado haciendo todo el verano?

El chico de Slytherin ladea la cabeza.

- Sí. Obviamente.

- Eso no es normalmente lo que la gente hace en vacaciones.

Una arruga se marca en su frente, y se va tan rápidamente como ha aparecido.

- ¿Qué hace la gente _normal_? ¿En sus vacaciones _normales_?

John se encoge de hombros.

- Practicar Quidditch, estudiar, quedar con los compañeros. Está esta chica, Sarah...

Sherlock ya se está moviendo.

- Bueno, tú eres amigo mío y aquí estamos. Si prefieres no probar plumas conmigo, puedes perder el tiempo en esa pedante tienda de los Weasley. Tu hermana le gusta lo suficiente.

- Hey, Sherlock – le llama John, saltando de la mesa – vamos, ahora. No hace falta ponerse así, ya voy.

Las lechuzas golpean y gritan a modo de saludo cuando aparecen en el mismo Callejón Diagon. Hay un pop y una explosión cercana, seguido por una ducha de una lluvia de chispas plateadas. John sonríe y se sacude confetti metálico del pelo, pero Sherlock se ha movido sin darse cuenta, yendo en línea recta hacia la papelería.

John salta enfrente de un escaparate de Suplementos de Calidad para Quidditch, mirando con añoranza una Saeta de Fuego en el escaparate _¡Suficientemente buena para el Niño que Sobrevivió, suficientemente buena para usted! _Deja escapar un desmoralizado suspiro.

Sherlock está detrás de él, agachado a la altura de John para mirar por el escaparate con una mirada de aburrimiento y aprensión en el rostro.

- Ojalá tuviera una para mi – dice John con nostalgia – No una Saeta de Fuego, claro. No conozco a nadie que tenga esa cantidad de dinero para esa maldita escoba. La Nimbus de Mike está bien, pero es vieja y da tirones si no la giras del modo en que le gusta, y no puedo creer que me la haya prestado tanto tiempo.

Sherlock no dice nada, observa por el escaparate durante una mera fracción de segundo más antes de poner un brazo alrededor de los hombros de John para conducirlo a la pequeña papelería en la puerta de al lado.

- Señor Holmes – dice la mujer de pelo blanco detrás del escritorio cuando la campanilla suena - ¿Ya de vuelta? No le vi ayer – ella se sonríe, recuperando unas gafas gatunas y mirándolos a los dos – Y ha traído un amigo. ¿Busca más tinta, entonces?

- Plumas – dice Sherlock, entrando en la tienda – Y John verá pergaminos.

- Vale – dice John con un suspiro, aunque se arma de valor y lo sigue.

Tienen dos muestras de escritura entre los dos, la nota de la pasada Navidad y la más reciente que ha llegado a la puerta de Sherlock no hacía ni un día, Sherlock ya ha hecho sus propias pruebas para determinar si la tinta y el pergamino encajan entre ellas, lo hacían. John tomó la muestra más nueva y se mete en los estantes llenos de rollos y rollos de pergamino.

Sherlock solo comprueba a John una vez en toda su tarde en la tienda, y encuentra al Hufflepuff totalmente concentrado en su tarea y trabajando diligentemente. Al captar movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, John levanta la vista y sonríe, llamando al Slytherin a su lado para preguntar otra vez sobre la densidad y fuerza de la fibra.

El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido, y por la hora en el que John se desprende de una pila de hojas sueltas de pergamino, afuera está completamente oscuro. John casi salta fuera de sus zapatos, tirándose del pelo y farfullando sobre cómo va a explicárselo a su madre.

- He enviado una lechuza – dice Sherlock pasivamente - ¿Qué has encontrado?

Su mandíbula se afloja, John encuentra de algún modo la forma para volver a hablar en torno a la audacia. El pergamino que parece el mejor candidato fue fabricado en Slough, una pequeña pero diligente fábrica mágica, y no es particularmente barato ni caro. En medio, informa John con un suspiro.

Sherlock le da la más extraña de las palmadas en el hombro que John puede recordar recibir, riendo felizmente.

- Brillante – y se va otra vez, deseándole a la bruja de detrás del mostrador una buena noche

John sale detrás de él, gritando.

- Enviaste una lechuza diciendo, _¿qué?_

Sherlock es el primero en dejar de dormir. Deja a John que pille la cama, y él se tumba en el incómodo diván. John ronca.

Y cuando John se retriega el sueño de los ojos por la mañana, Sherlock se ha ido, dejando atrás solo una largo paquete y una nota.

_Gracias por tu ayuda, has sido realmente muy valioso. Nos reuniremos aquí dentro de una semana y podremos acotar de dónde vienen esas notas. Por las molestias.  
SH_

Es una Nimbus 2001, a estrenar. John casi llora.

* * *

Hay más lechuzas ese verano de las que nunca ha habido, precipitándose alrededor de la humilde casa a las afueras de Guildford. Algunos de los vecinos finalmente lo notan, pero nada más inusual que unos cuantos cotilleos. La pareja de ancianos al otro lado de la calle le guiñan el ojo John y a Harry la siguiente vez que salen, y la anciana no se asusta con el agua fluyendo de la punta de su varita cuando los niños pasan.

La siguiente vez que John ve a Sherlock, una semana después de la Nimbus, prácticamente le rompe todas las costillas del cuerpo al Slytherin cuando agarra a su amigo en un repentino y apretadísimo abrazo. Todo el aire de Sherlock se sale de su cuerpo, y pasa un buen rato antes de que pueda reclamarlo y empezar a hablar de las notas otra vez.

John es de lejos un participante mucho más entusiasta en la búsqueda de pistas esta vez, y no es el regalo lo que le puso tan firmemente en ello. Si no la breve y casi inaudible refuerzo de _Brillante, John _que Sherlock pronuncia cuando John ha hecho algo bien.

Hay solo dos tiendas en Gran Bretaña que vendan la combinación de pergamino, tinta y pluma usadas en las notas. Una está en Cork. La otra está en Leeds.

- Si encontramos al chico de Leeds, encontramos a nuestro escritor misterioso. - dice Sherlock con entusiasmo.

- Podría ser cualquiera – dice John – Podría ser de Cork, eso no lo sabes.

- Solo tendremos que tomar el tren para Leeds y descubrirlo, ¿no? - está sonriendo como un gato, y John no sabe qué decir.

- Sherlock...No puedo. No puedo ir a _Leeds_ – niega con la cabeza, sin darse cuenta del creciente ceño fruncido en el rostro de Sherlock – Estás completamente loco. Envíame una lechuza.

Las lechuzas van y vienen. No hay más cartas misteriosas. Solo un escritor sin nombre de Leeds. Leeds es enorme y aunque Sherlock confirmó la localización de la tienda, no estaba más cerca de quien ha comprado los complementos. Además del misterio desconocido de Andrew West.

No ve a Sherlock de nuevo hasta que el Slytherin entra en su compartimento en el Expreso de Hogwarts. No conduce la conversación a algo casual, simplemente salta con un:

- Andrew West es Jefe de Casa este año.

La cara de John se tuerce en una familiar sonrisa.

- Hola a ti también. ¿Por qué es tan importante que él sea Jefe de Casa?

Sherlock toma asiento en el asiento enfrente de John, presionando la punta de sus dedos juntos.

- La nota de mi porche. Decía que él tiene un secreto. Tiene más que perder ahora que es Jefe de Casa.

- ¿Así que crees que alguien va a airear los trapos sucios de ese tío? - pregunta John – Y qué, ¿conseguir expulsarlo? Eso es un paso atrás del envenenamiento, ¿no? - por las barbas de Merlín, ¿cuándo todo esto se volvió en un juego?

Sherlock asiente ausente.

- Sí, pero la nota nunca indicó la severidad del secr... - el Slytherin levanta la vista a mitad de palabra, porque una nueva cara está asomando a través de la puerta. Sherlock se burla y dice quedamente - ¿Puedo ayudarte?

- Sarah – interrumpe John, casi saltando de su asiento – Hola. Er

- Hola, John – contesta Sarah, ignorando a Sherlock completamente - ¿Puedo?

- No - dice Sherlock al mismo tiempo que John entona:

- Sí, por supuesto, ¡toma asiento! - y está sonriendo de oreja a oreja cuando se sienta a su lado – Oh, sí. Sherlock, esta es Sarah Sawyer.

Sherlock inclina la cabeza solo ligeramente, se cruza de brazos y mira por la ventana antes de que hayan empezado a moverse.

John se ríe y continua:

- Sarah, este es Sherlock Holmes.

- He oído de todo sobre ti – dice Sarah amablemente.

- ¿En serio? - masculla Sherlock.

- No le hagas caso – interrumpe John en lo último de la frase de Sherlock, sonriendo de forma esperanzadora en su lugar - ¿Cómo fueron tus vacaciones?

Sherlock no habla el resto del viaje. Sin embargo lo que hace es ver a John girando su cuerpo entero en su asiento hacia el rostro de la chica, sonriendo como un idiota todo el camino a Hogwarts. Sherlock no dice una palabra, sube las rodillas contra el pecho, y apenas es consciente de cuando John intenta involucrarlo en la conversación, lo cuál, después de tres intentos, cesa. John le compra a ella una rana de chocolate del carrito de chucherías.

Cuando el festín se acaba, Sherlock puede ver a los dos en el lado del comedor. John tieso como un palo, y sus manos sin temblar, y ella asintiendo muy entusiasta a lo que sea que haya dicho él. John asoma por la esquina de la puerta para asegurarse de que ella se ha ido, y entonces pierde todo el control y salta en el aire. Sherlock se concentra en su pastel.

- ¡Sherlock! - le llama John, siguiendo al chico que está camino de las escaleras hacia las mazmorras - ¡Sherlock!

Él se gira. No sonríe.

- ¿Sí, John?

- Sarah va a venir conmigo al entrenamiento – dice, sus ojos brillando con la luz del sol – Dice que nunca ha ido a los entrenamientos antes. Le dije es bastante aburrido pero... es algo así como una cita.

Espera que Sherlock se tome la información como él se la ha tomado. O que al menos esté feliz por él. En vez de eso, el Slytherin frunce el ceño más profundamente.

- ¿Cuándo es?

- ¿Mm? - su cabeza está tan llena de rayos de sol que es difícil concentrarse por completo.

- El entrenamiento – Sherlock entona cada sílaba con desdén.

- Oh, uh – John lucha con las fechas en su cabeza – El próximo jueves, creo.

El rostro de Sherlock hace un interesante baile, y finalmente se para en vagamente esperanzado.

- Me gustaría hablar con Andrew West. ¿Puedes estar libre el miércoles después de clase?

Por un breve momento, John quiere decirle a Sherlock que simplemente lo olvide. Que olvide la misteriosa nota y el chico de Leeds, o de Cork, que olvide la clasificación de las pilas de pergaminos y se lave las manchas de tinta de varios días de la piel. Pero entonces recuerda a Mary Morstan y la Maldición Imperdonable que fue convocada en el interior del castillo. Llevar a Jennifer Wilson entre los dos, que gritaba y lloraba por su vida. John se traga la luz de sus ojos, y asiente.

- Por supuesto.

Sherlock sonríe de nuevo, y John no se da cuenta hasta que está a mitad de camino de la sala común de que se ha alegrado de ver esa sonrisa.

* * *

Lestrade cambia el primer entrenamiento al miércoles porque West necesita intercambiar los días en el campo. Uno de sus golpeadores está enfermo y no merece la pena arrastrar a todo el equipo sin él. Y a John no le deja elección.

No es la primera vez que usa la escoba que encontró en el Caldero Chorreante donde Sherlock la dejó para él, ¿cómo podía resistirse? La ha llevado al parque para sobrevolar el pueblo y ha zumbado en clandestinas volteretas, escondiendo sus gritos de alegría, pero se siente más pesada esta vez. Tiene que hacer dos paradas antes de dirigirse al campo. Dos paradas. Pero la primera es la mazmorra.

Con la equipación completa de Quidditch, escoba en mano, John se planta delante de la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin, esperando inútilmente de puntillas en su intento de recordar la contraseña que Sherlock le había dicho.

- Portento... Abeja... Heraldo... Hechicera... Maldita sea, ¿qué era? - masculla John en voz baja.

- ¿Qué está haciendo él aquí? - dice una voz de repente a su espalda, y John se gira para ver a Anderson, el Slytherin que había intentado pelear con Sherlock en el tren hace años. Anderson, es un nombre que ha ido incontables veces en relación con lo inmundo, y apenas había palabras amables sobre él. Está flanqueado por otros dos Slytherin, ambos tan grandes como él y parecen bastante idiotas por si mismos – ¿Un Hufflepuff en la mazmorra? Suena como alguien intentando contar un chiste.

Uno de los otros suelta una retumbante risa. John aprieta los labios en una línea blanca y da un paso hacia atrás, hacia la pared.

- Es un Sangre Sucia, ¿sabes? - dice el otro chico con aire de suficiencia – Los vi _conducir _por King's Cross.

John sabe que toda la sangre le sube al rostro, porque su visión se ha vuelto roja.

- No te atrevas – advierte.

Y los Slytherins se ríen , sobretodo Anderson con su cara de perro.

- No vemos con buenos ojos que escurridizos Sangre Sucia intenten entrar en _nuestra _sala común – escupe Anderson. Y los tres avanzan, como un muro – Aquí hay algo que puedes llevar de vuelta a tus pequeños amigos de las cocinas.

Tendría que soltar la escoba para coger su varita, y quiere hacerlo. De verdad quiere borrar con un hechizo esas tres sonrisas de sus caras. Pero alguien se le adelanta.

Antes de que John pueda parpadear, alguien ha invocado el hechizo Piernas de Gelatina y los Slytherin están en el suelo. Una par de zapatillas llegan corriendo por el pasillo hacia él, con la varita extendida en caso de que los atacantes pudieran intentar algo, y finalmente se encuentra con los ojos de John.

- ¿Estás bien? - pregunta Jimmy Moriarty, sus enormes ojos viajan de John a las figuras postradas y gimoteantes en el suelo de la mazmorra.

- Sí – grazna John, aún tomado por sorpresa – Bien, Gracias. Yo...

- No deberían haber dicho eso – le interrumpe Jimmy, su rostro serio y firme, mirando hacia Anderson y sus lacayos – Realmente no deberían haberlo hecho. Estuvo fuera de lugar. Muy, muy _grosero_. - subraya. Se vuelve hacia John, mirando hacia abajo una vez más, solo por si acaso - ¿Estás aquí por Sherlock?

- Estaba... - el susto por el ataque y la represalia aún no se ha disipado – No puedo ayudarle hoy. Han cambiado el entrenamiento. En realidad ya me tengo que ir, Jimmy, ¿podrías decírselo por mi?

- Por supuesto – dice Jimmy, una sonrisa aparece lentamente en su rostro – Buena suerte, John.

- Eres lo máximo, compañero – dice John con una apreciativa sonrisa antes de dejar el pasillo y correr.

Apenas tiene tiempo de recoger a Sarah a las afueras del Gran Comedor, agarrando su mano con la suya sin ni siquiera frenar, antes de salir corriendo por la enorme puerta de entrada hacia el campo con ella riéndose a su paso.

La Nimbus es un sueño, se mueve a voluntad como si le leyera la mente y supiera exactamente dónde quiere ir. E incluso aunque esté oxidado por todo el tiempo que se ha pasado en papelerías con Sherlock, aún golpea la Bludger con la suficiente fuerza para sacarle el aire de los pulmones a Lestrade y casi enviarle derecho al suelo. Sarah lo anima desde las gradas, y casi es suficiente para distraerlo.

Cuando se reúnen de nuevo en el suelo, John está respirando profundamente y está cubierto de sudor, enfriándolo. Ella lanza sus brazos al aire y lo felicita. Cuando empieza a llover suavemente y se dirigen de vuelta al castillo, ella desliza, sin decir nada, la mano en la suya, y está seguro de que no podría ser más feliz.

Sherlock está de pie en las escaleras de la entrada, y la llovizna le ha humedecido el flequillo sobre los ojos. Se mueve cuando los ve, y se lo cepilla para atrás desde su frente. Sus ojos se mueven de John a Sarah a sus manos y finalmente de vuelta a John. Algo se apaga en sus ojos, como si ya no hubiera más luz en ellos.

Las cejas de John se juntan, preocupado, pero sonríe:

- ¿Estás bien, Sherlock? ¿Cómo estuvo Andrew West?

Sherlock se pasa el peso a un pie, luego al otro, mordiéndose el labio inferior pensativo. Luego, con una pequeña voz, responde:

- No fui.

- ¿Qué? - pregunta John, enderezándose - ¿Por qué no?

- No lo se – responde sinceramente, frunciendo el ceño – Alguien dijo que te habías peleado.

Sarah parece muy sorprendida con eso, se vuelve hacia John por una explicación.

- No, fue... Jimmy invocó un encantamiento, ellos no hicieron... - puede sentir el calor subiéndole de nuevo por el cuello, y con voz ahogada, de forma apresurada lo suelta – Me llamaron Sangre Sucia, Sherlock.

- Oh, John – lo consuela delicadamente Sarah, y hay verdadera preocupación en sus ojos.

- Bueno, ¿lo eres? - pregunta Sherlock, rompiendo el momento.

John se olvida por completo de Sarah, de Jimmy y de Anderson y de todo lo demás salvo el ardiente agujero blanco que de repente ha aparecido en su visión, el agujero en medio de la cara de Sherlock. Brota de su interior y realmente no puede evitar la debilidad en su voz cuando quiere que sea fuerte.

- Sí, Sherlock – se siente como ácido – Mi madre es una Muggle así que soy medio mago. Y sé que no es suficientemente bueno para algunos Slytherin, pero creía que no importaría... - se corta a sí mismo con amargura, impregnado por una carga imparable, se va dejando a ambos, Slytherin y Gryffindor, atrás mirando con la boca abierta a sus espaldas.

Y Sarah lo ve, pero nunca le dirá a nadie lo que vio. El frenético manoseo de Sherlock Holmes con su pelo mojado mientras observa a John Watson atravesar a toda velocidad las puertas, la forma en la que sus ojos se mueven como el rayo en sus órbitas cuando los fuerza a pensar, y el salto felino cuando se lanza tras la sombra del Hufflepuff. Ella lo ve, no dice una palabra, y lo sigue.

El agujero del retrato ya está cerrado cuando Sherlock llega allí, y maldice quedamente, pateando la losa.

- Homúnculo – le espeta Sherlock al bodegón, el cuál no se mueve - ¡Dinatty! ¡Bubotubo! - y el retrato se desliza para dejar paso, justo a tiempo para que Sarah lo siga detrás, sorprendida y con los ojos como platos, sobretodo después de que lo haya visto todo.

La sala común está llena, como siempre, pero esta vez las caras no son tan amables como Sherlock está acostumbrado a verlas. Es porque John está de pie en medio de ellos, con los hombros temblando, con lágrimas de rabia apenas contenidas _de nuevo_, ¿cómo es Sherlock tan bueno en hacerlas aparecer?, y no saben qué ha pasado pero pueden suponer que tiene que ver con el pálido rostro del Slytherin que acaba de llegar detrás de él.

Sarah se queda atrás porque puede sentir la historia pasar entre ellos dos, y sabe que interrumpir ahora es precisamente lo que no debería hacer.

Carl está junto al hombro de John, y le da un corto apretón cuando ve a Sherlock. John no se vuelve inmediatamente, se da a si mismo tiempo para enderezar los hombros y encerrar todo de vuelta en su pecho. Apenas tiene tiempo de girarse antes de que Sherlock vaya hacia él, agarrándolo en un apretadísimo abrazo. John no puede rechazarlo, su cara está enterrada en la bufanda de Sherlock, pero sus brazos hacen un ademán de sorpresa a sus lados.

Con la misma rapidez, Sherlock da un paso atrás y borra todo contacto salvo por sus manos en los hombros de John. Con serios ojos grises fijos en él, la voz baja y firme:

- No podría importarme menos quienes son tus padres. ¿De verdad creer que eso importa?

Es el mejor "lo siento" que John va a obtener, y lo sabe. Sus ojos van a todas partes, por supuesto Sherlock sería capaz de ver la debilidad no importa a donde mire, y John asiente.

- Tema delicado – dice John, y odia a su voz por quebrarse – Aunque gracias. Por no importarte.

- Bien. De nada.

Y todo está bien de nuevo. Los Hufflepuffs dan la bienvenida a Sherlock una vez que están seguros de que no es una amenaza para John. Los Tejones permanecen juntos, él sabe que estaban preparados para pelear con uñas y dientes si hubiese dicho lo incorrecto, y Soo Lin incluso le da un cariñoso abrazo.

- ¿Quieres hablar con Andrew West? - pregunta Sarah, provocando un salto por la sorpresa a John, que no la había visto acercarse.

Sherlock parece ligeramente sorprendido por la pregunta, y John asiente con entusiasmo.

- Sí, definitivamente. ¿Lo conoces?

- Es de mi casa – contesta ella, incapaz de dejar de sonreír ante el reconocimiento, ¿aprecio?, no, seguramente no, en los ojos de Sherlock. - Puedo tener una charla con él si queréis. ¿Ver si tiene tiempo para hablar?

- Sí – dice Sherlock, y aunque aún da curiosas y fugaces miradas entre el Hufflepuff y la Gryffindor, no se le tuerce más el gesto – Por favor.

* * *

Andrew West se reúne con ellos. No es una figura alta o imponente, y la forma en la que llega a ellos nervioso y arrastrando los pies, no le da particularmente el aire de un Jefe de Casa. Ciertamente, no el mismo aire que Mycroft Holmes. El mundo no podría soportar otro Mycroft Holmes. Los encuentra en la biblioteca, da una asustadiza mirada en torno a sus rostros y les suplica que vayan a la sala común de Gryffindor con él.

John no es una cara desconocida en la Torre de Gryffindor, pero Sherlock es nuevo, extraño y lleva una bufanda verde y plateada. Es casi exactamente como lanzar un capote rojo delante de un toro. La sala común se vacía casi completamente, y todo lo que Sherlock hace es sonreír.

Sherlock se acomoda en un gran y confortable sillón junto al fuego,juntando la punta de sus dedos y cruzando las piernas por el tobillo mientras ellos se ponen a kilómetros de él. No dice una palabra, y John le da una aprensiva advertencia con los ojos antes de volverse al Jefe de la Casa.

- Muy bien, entonces adelante, Andrew – le pide John - ¿Puedo llamarte Andrew?

- Mis amigos me llaman Westy – dice el Jefe de Casa con una preocupada sonrisa.

Sherlock pone los ojos en blanco, así que John corta con firmeza.

- ¿De qué va todo esto, Westy?

Él no pierde el tiempo.

- Está esta chica.

- Oh, que soso – masculla Sherlock en voz baja, pero solo John puede oírlo, y esconde dolorosamente la sonrisa que quiere florecer en sus labios.

- No suena como un problema para mi – dice John, ocultando de alguna forma su diversión. No espera por el seco suspiro de Westy para seguir adelante – Pero está bien, ¿quién es ella?

- Irene. Séptimo Año, de Ravenclaw. La chica más lista que he conocido, y la más hermosa.

- ¿Irene _qué_? - pregunta Sherlock con una aburrida voz. Cuando John se vuelve a mirar, su amigo tiene su cabeza inclinada completamente hacia atrás para mirar el techo.

- Adler – dice el Jefe de Casa como si todo el mundo debiera saber su nombre – Me va a arruinar. Hará que me expulsen – se pasa ambas manos por su pelo corto, y cuando vuelve a subir la mirada, está a medio camino de ponerse frenético – No puedo permitirme un patinazo en Hogwarts, he estado esperando este asombroso trabajo en el Ministerio, y ella va a arruinarlo _todo_.

- Chantaje – dice Sherlock, todavía mirando hacia el cielo - ¿Qué tiene ella contra ti? Algo fuerte, supongo.

- Tú no supones – añade John, devolviéndole una sonrisa ladeada.

Sherlock la imita sin pensar.

- A veces lo hago. Cuando me aburro – se sienta por fin completamente, enfrentando a Westy con toda seriedad – Continua.

- Nosotros... - y su rostro se oscurece por la vergüenza.

Sus ojos barren la habitación, donde aún hay un puñado de Gryffindors estudiando y charlando quedamente, incluyendo a Sarah intentando discretamente escuchar, y a Seb Moran garabateando notas en un maltratado rollo de pergamino.

Así que Westy arrastra el pesado sillón más cerca del círculo donde están sentados los tres, inclinándose y susurrando misteriosamente.

- Estábamos en el almacén de pociones. Las cosas se pusieron... _interesantes_. Entonces, alguien abrió la puerta de golpe y nos hizo una foto. Irene huyó, creía que estaba avergonzada. Joder, yo lo estaba. Y entonces cuando volví a la sala común, encontré muchos ingredientes muy valiosos en mi mochila que sé que no puse ahí.

- Lo siento – interrumpe Sherlock – pero, ¿qué implica lo de _interesante_?

West esconde los ojos, y John se da cuenta de que le toca a él explicarlo, y John apenas puede contener la risa que le está golpeando los pulmones.

- Er, verás, Sherlock, cuando un tío se ve con alguien y están en el almacén de pociones...

- Oh, Dios – murmura Westy en sus manos – Ella dice que tiene pruebas que demuestran que estaba ahí cuando los ingredientes desaparecieron. Y si no le doy una cantidad de dinero ridículamente grande para primavera, ella lo enviará a la Directora.

John ha estado negando con la cabeza desde que Westy volvió a comenzar.

- ¿Por qué no les dices simplemente que no lo hiciste? Quiero decir, ella estaba en el almacén también, ¿no?

- Exacto, John – dice Sherlock a su lado – La comprometedora postura... - Sherlock mira a Westy de arriba abajo especulativo, entonces se reclina contra la silla - … _posturas_ que presenta la prueba puede limpiar su nombre como ladrón, pero aún es obvio que estaba haciendo algo donde no debía estar. Y con alguien con quien no debería.

- ¿Cómo has...? - la cara de Westy está mucho más pálida ahora. Finalmente asiente, ceniciento – Salgo con la hija de mi futuro jefe. Me despedirían incluso antes de conseguir el trabajo. Ya sabes, me dijeron que puedes ver a través de todos en segundos. Supongo que no me lo creía hasta ahora – tiembla brevemente bajo la fiera mirada de Sherlock, y finalmente se rinde – Escucha, Holmes, sé que fuiste brillante con ese envenenamiento años atrás, y has estado investigando lo que fuera que le pasó a Mary. Tienes que ayudarme.

Sherlock golpea sus dedos suavemente contra los labios, y tras un largo minuto finalmente se encoje de hombros.

- Veremos lo que podemos hacer.

_Veremos_. Algo en el pecho de John se hincha, y todo lo que puede hacer es contener una radiante sonrisa en medio de la desgracia de Westy.

- Gracias – Westy contesta débilmente – A los dos. Cuento con vosotros.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Jennie siendo envenenada? - pregunta John una vez que el Jefe de Casa los ha dejado solos otra vez. Sherlock tiene los dedos estirados y presionados suavemente contra los labios – ¿A menos que esta chica, Adler, es quien lo esté haciendo todo?

- No seas absurdo – susurra Sherlock - ¿Por qué el culpable nos alertaría de su actividad? No, hay algo más.

- ¿El qué? - pregunta John con una rabieta.

- Una distracción – contesta Sherlock – Algo para ponernos fuera de la pista de quien fuera que convocó la Maldición Imperius en Mary Morstan.

- Por lo tanto – John se calla, sus ojos se entrecierran mientras se levantan hacia el techo pensativo – ¿entonces no vamos a ayudar a este tío, West?

- Puede que si – dice Sherlock, levantándose de su asiento para sacudirse la bufanda sobre los hombros – Quizás si nos acercamos a ella nos dará una pista de lo que sea que nos está escondiendo.

- Lo que tu digas – suspira John, levantándose para reunirse con él.

Cuando pasan junto a Moran en su camino de salida de la sala común de Gryffindor, John juraría que ve al chico mayor fruncir el ceño y mirarlos fijamente. Pero en un instante, se ha ido, y una amigable sonrisa se dirige hacia John.

- Espero verte en el campo de juego, Watson – dice Moran, y vuelve a sus deberes.

* * *

Sherlock intenta tres días seguidos entrar en la sala común de Ravenclaw. Se queda de pie delante del llamador e intenta responder a sus preguntas.

- Acertijos abstractos, John. Los odio.

Espera en vano a colarse detrás de otro estudiante, pero siempre lo pillan, e incluso una vez lo acusan ante el Profesor Flitwick, que reduce cinco puntos a Slytherin por la cara. E incluso una vez intenta que Molly Hooper lo deje entrar. Se vuelve lo más encantador de lo que es capaz, y John tiene que admitir que cuando Sherlock quiere fingir ser otra persona, prácticamente se caracteriza de ella, pero Molly le pone generosos pucheros e informa más a menos al Slytherin que tiene un nuevo novio y ya no está realmente interesada en hablar con Sherlock.

Eso deja de alguna forma a Sherlock sin habla y confundido, y John no está seguro si se había reído tan fuerte en siglos.

John detiene a Sarah en en alguna parte del vestíbulo entre Transformaciones e Historia de la Magia, dejando a Sherlock en un recodo del pasillo frunciendo el ceño hacia ellos. Ella se apoya contra la pared sonriendo suavemente, y a él se le ve lleno de confianza pero aún con las orejas sonrosadas. Ella asiente, y sus dedos se posan sobre su hombro una vez antes de girarse y precipitarse escaleras abajo en dirección contraria. John vuelve a unirse a Sherlock, las orejas todavía de color rosa pero parece muy satisfecho de si mismo como después de un partido de Quidditch, casi sin aliento.

Sherlock no tiene que deducir mucho para recordar que el próximo fin de semana hay un viaje a Hogsmeade, y que John está irremediablemente interesado en la chica dos años mayor que él, y a Sherlock no podría importarle menos ella. Frunce el ceño pero no dice nada.

Está nevando el sábado que John lleva a Sarah a Hogsmeade. Está nevando y está bastante silencioso, con todo el mundo que ha venido escondido en el interior de uno de los edificios de agradable aspecto. Pero a Sarah le encanta la nieve, sonríe hacia el cielo mientras los suaves copos de nieve tocan su rostro y desaparecen. John está mucho más interesado en Sarah que en la nieve, y más de una vez, ella lo pilla mirándola. Ella se ríe, pero no dice nada, y desliza su mano en la suya.

Y entonces Sherlock aparece entre ellos, dice hola, y no se va.

John abre la boca y la cierra en vano, y parece como si Sarah se resignara a la mata de pelo oscuro que aparece junto a John.

- Estamos de suerte, John – dice Sherlock clandestinamente.

- ¿Y eso por qué? - suspira John, resignándose a si mismo también.

- Adler está aquí – dice escuetamente, y sin ninguna otra palabra, Sherlock desenrolla la bufanda amarilla y negra del cuello de John y se la pone sobre el suyo.

Entonces, con la más breve de las miradas, Sherlock también tira del gorro de punto gris de la cabeza de Sarah y se lo pone sobre sus rizos para ocultarlos. Ella hace una callada protesta, pero él se va, y va trotando por la calle cubierta de nieve, mirando a todos lados como un extraño Hufflepuff y para nada como Sherlock Holmes.

Ellos lo siguen, interesados a pesar de la molestia.

Irene Adler es de hecho una joven mujer muy hermosa. No parece del tipo que haría chantaje, o incluso alguien que haría todo tipo de cosas en el almacén de las pociones con chicos. Parece lista, amable y elegante, definitivamente no una joven criminal.

Sherlock está haciendo muy buen trabajo en no mirar por dónde va, y ciertamente no parece como si se dirigiera a posta completamente contra Irene Adler, como dos trenes chocando en la calle. Todas sus cosas, libros y bolsas de regalos comprados para Navidad, se esparcen por la nieve y Sherlock cae encima, sus largas y desgarbadas piernas bloqueando las de ella. Juntos golpean el suelo con un chasquido desagradable, y Adler se levanta primero, sacudiéndose la nieve de su vestido y al mismo tiempo preocupándose por el chico.

Cuando él levanta el rostro del suelo, hay una larga marca de rozadura en su mejilla, y está llorando, con el labio temblando de una manera verdaderamente horrible.

- Lo s-s-siento – tartamudea y tiembla.

- No, no – le asegura Adler, su mano acariciando la parte superior de su cabeza preocupada y maternal - ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?

Sherlock gimotea horriblemente.

- Sí, c-creo. Tus cosas, oh, no – lamenta, y está inmediatamente con las manos y las rodillas en la nieve para recoger sus pertenencias caídas.

Ella está ahí también, y entre los dos pronto lo recuperan todo, aunque un poco más empapado.

- No te preocupes por eso - le asegura ella con una pequeña y reconfortante sonrisa.

En su camino por el pueblo, pasa junto a John y Sarah, les da un pequeño y animado asentimiento, y se va.

John desenreda su bufanda del cuello de Sherlock e ignora la creciente sonrisa felina en los labios de su amigo mientras observa a Irene Adler irse. Le da un tirón al sombrero de Sherlock y lo deja en las extendidas manos de la chica.

- ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? - pregunta John, lanzando su bufanda alrededor de su cuello.

- Sé que está estudiando – anuncia casualmente Sherlock – Lo que hace su padre para ganarse la vida, cuántas parejas ha tenido en los últimos seis meses, y lo más importante, de dónde es.

- Sherlock – exclama John sorprendido – No hay forma de que pudieras averiguar todo eso en... en... ¡diez segundos!

- Casi treinta, John, me das demasiado crédito – sus ojos van hacia Sarah, y pronuncia un vacío – Gracias – antes de que vuelva a la carga – No está guardando la prueba contra West en el castillo, la tiene en algún lugar más seguro. Su casa en Chelsea. Tenemos hasta la primavera para descubrir dónde está, y, si es posible, sacarla y eliminarla.

Y John debería odiarle. Por arruinar el tiempo a solas que había planeado con Sarah, por ser lo más grosero que podía, por asumir que John siempre cumplirá lo que pide. Pero se ríe. E incluso Sherlock parece ligeramente sorprendido. Sarah se une también pronto.

- Brillante - susurra John, y debe de haberse imaginado que las orejas de Sherlock se vuelven de un rosa brillante, debe de tener frío.

- ¿Siempre es así? - pregunta Sarah, los tres dirigiéndose a las Tres Escobas.

- La mayor parte – dice John con una sonrisa. Y su cabeza se gira cuando oye el sonido de un gato maullando y bufando. Hay un gato atigrado de color amarillo clavando sus garras en una pequeña lechuza, que bate las alas y lucha intentando escapar, y las cejas de John se elevan cuando reconoce a la bestia – Sherlock, ¡esa es tu gata!

Sherlock gira la cabeza, perplejo.

- Es un animal, John, déjala en paz.

Pero John ya se ha separado del grupo, siseando _¡Felicia,no! ¡Mala gata! _Mientras corre tras ella. La gata se encoge ante John, las orejas estiradas contra la cabeza y brinca sobre una pila de leña. La lechuza, no muy herida, se eleva hasta el cielo nevado antes de que John pueda echarle un vistazo mejor.

Se olvida del incidente y sigue a sus amigos para finalmente dirigirse a cubierto.

* * *

- No te atrevas a firmar eso – le advierte John cuando Sherlock agarra una pluma para firmar el pergamino que está pasando el Profesor Cairnes a principios de diciembre. Sherlock le da una inquisitiva mirada. - Vas a quedarte conmigo estas vacaciones, ¿recuerdas?

Sherlock tartamudea algo, y no es frecuente que John lo vea sin habla, así que sonríe y lo saborea.

- Cállate – le suelta Sherlock, pero todo se vuelve divertido, cuando una sonrisa ilumina la mitad de su rostro - ¿Iba en serio? Pensaba que era broma.

- ¡No! ¡Lo decía en serio! ¡Se lo dije a mi madre y todo! - John está sonriendo completamente, empuja el hombro de Sherlock una vez - ¡No me falles ahora, Sherlock Holmes!

Sherlock se recupera, se frota el hombro innecesariamente, y asiente.

- No, claro.

Y así, John y Sherlock viajan en el tren de vuelta a Londres en el mismo compartimento que Harry y Clara, que también ha sido invitada este año y no ha dicho una palabra a Sherlock. Ella era una de las que se había chivado de él al Profesor Flitwick y por lo tanto, no se hablan. Harry está siendo civilizada, lo cuál es lo menos que John puede pedir. Sherlock es suficientemente civilizado.

- Sherlock – John lo aparta en King's Cross antes de poder tomar el siguiente tren hasta Guildford. - Sabes que mi madre es una Muggle – y Sherlock no pone los ojos en blanco porque John lo está mirando seriamente y golpea a Sherlock fuerte en el pecho – Sé que no estás acostumbrado a vivir con Muggles, así que escucha. Si deduces una sola cosa de mi madre, te echo fuera de mi casa y puedes volver a la tuya. Sé que crees que es solo observación, pero si crees que va a herir sus sentimientos, solo por un segundo, harías bien en cerrar la boca. ¿Lo pillas?

Sherlock parece herido por un momento, pero entonces considera lo que John está razonando y lo mira a los ojos.

- Ni se me ocurriría.

Anne Watson es una mujer baja, más baja que John y Harry, y no está bien conservada. Demasiado delgada, el pelo rubio se ha vuelto gris por el estrés, y lo tiene recogido en un moño deshecho. Parece como si estuviera cansada y desgastada. Pero da a sus dos hijos un cariñoso abrazo y los sujeta por un largo rato, sonriendo entre los besos que les va dando.

Le da Clara un cuidadoso abrazo cuando son presentadas, y un firme apretón de manos a Sherlock.

- Ese es un nombre muy bonito – dice la señora Watson, sonriendo vagamente mientras cuelga el abrigo de Clara - ¿Qué significa?

Sherlock balbucea al decir algo por unos momentos, y cuando la divertida sonrisa de John se ensancha, Sherlock murmura:

- Brillante mechón de pelo. Es una basura.

John se ríe mientras sube las escaleras, y Sherlock lo sigue felizmente. Tiran una colchoneta hinchable al suelo, algo que Sherlock encuentra bastante divertido, se sientan, y hay un extraño sentido de familiaridad que ninguno de ellos han tenido realmente antes. Sentados en la cama, hablando sin escuchar realmente de lo que están hablando.

La cena esa noche es rápida y fácil de olvidar, enfrente de la tele. John le asegura a Sherlock que no siempre es así, pero su madre acaba de romper con otro novio y no quiere pensar esta noche. Sherlock adivina el final del programa de misterio antes de la mitad, pero solo se lo dice a John. No dice que es porque tiene miedo de Harry que está buscando una razón para pegarle. John limpia con su madre, y después de unos reticentes momentos dejan solas a las chicas. Sherlock se apresura a ayudarlo.

John cae dormido no mucho después de la cena, y cuando se despierta y mira a la noche nublada, encuentra que Sherlock ha apagado su lamparilla y está sentado silenciosamente en la colchoneta en la oscuridad, los ojos mirando por la ventana y la punta de los dedos presionados junto a la boca, pensativo. Después de un momento, dice:

- Vete a dormir, John.

Y él lo hace.

La señora Watson está cansada y triste y a veces no parece estar ahí del todo, pero de todos modos Sherlock encuentra un regalo con su nombre en la etiqueta bajo el árbol en la mañana de Navidad. Lo está inspeccionando con miedo, y Sherlock dice en voz alta, disculpándose:

- ¡Gracias, señora Watson! - en el aún aire navideño.

John se ríe con su cara enterrada en su nuevo jersey, e incluso Harry tiene una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Harry y John coinciden con sus horribles jerseys navideños, y ambos los llevan como una insignia de orgullo de gemelos. Y cuando Sherlock abre su propio paquete de la señora Watson, da una honesta sonrisa. Es una suave bufanda azul, probablemente solo algo que vio colgando en un estante en algún lugar de la ciudad el día que John le envió una lechuza para preguntarle si Sherlock podía quedarse. Pero le hace sonreír, y se lo agrade de nuevo esta vez con una voz normal, poniéndosela alrededor del cuello.

Y está preparado, este año, cuando John le entrega un paquete envuelto en el Profeta, porque el que le entrega él a John a cambio está envuelto en el mismo periódico en movimiento. Ambos lo abren al mismo tiempo.

El regalo de Sherlock a John es un par de gafas encantadas para Quidditch, hechas para soportar el viento, la lluvia y, según le habían dicho, los insectos. John se las pone en la cara inmediatamente, sonriendo como un idiota para diversión de las chicas al otro lado del salón.

El de John para Sherlock es un pesado libro, una enciclopedia de raras y peligrosas pociones y unos ingredientes difíciles de encontrar. Afirma que se coló en el Callejón Knockturn para buscarlo, pero su ridícula historia se ve interrumpida por su propia risa al ver la embelesada mirada en el rostro de Sherlock cuando ojea las páginas del libro.

John aún tiene sus gafas puestas en la cabeza cuando finalmente entran en el comedor por la cena de Navidad esa noche. Harry está bebiendo demasiado, y está abiertamente acariciando el brazo de Clara encima de la mesa. Pero salvo la risa demasiado estruendosa de Harry, la cena misma es civilizada e incluso agradable. La señora Watson hace preguntas sencillas a sus invitados:

- ¿Por qué no estáis con vuestras familias? ¿Estás bien? ¿Dices que tu hermano está en el Ministerio?

Y Sherlock es suficientemente educado para responder amablemente, porque cuando no lo hace, John golpea con el talón los dedos del pie de Sherlock.

Pero cuando todo el mundo está limpiando y ordenándolo todo, la señora Watson espía a Harry y Clara bajo el muérdago en el arco del salón, se pone cenicienta y se excusa a si misma hacia la cocina. Sherlock, que ya estaba subiendo las escaleras, se vuelve cuando John se queda atrás.

- ¿John? - lo llama.

- Sigue, Sherlock – dice John, sus ojos fijos en la puerta de la cocina – Sube arriba.

Deja a su amigo atrás, se desliza a través de la puerta y no la cierra.

Siendo Sherlock quien es, se queda y escucha.

Anne Watson está llorando. De forma suave y fuerte, pero está llorando. John se arrodilla al lado de su silla, el joven rostro lleno de vieja preocupación y un dolor que ha estado ahí demasiado tiempo. La deja durante un largo minuto, y no la toca como bien sabe él. Sin embargo, se queda. Y una vez que ella empieza a tartamudear, toma el pañuelo que él le está ofreciendo.

- ¿Es culpa mía que Harriet sea de la forma que es? - llora suavemente la señora Watson - ¿Ella y esa chica? Esa es la forma en que la crié, ¿no?

John balbucea para encontrar las palabras correctas al principio. Y luego se vuelve firme.

- Nada es culpa tuya porque no pasa nada malo con Harry.

La señora Watson mira a su hijo con una horrorizada mirada, y eso solo hace que John sea más firme.

- No pasa nada malo con Harry o Clara y pueden liarse con quien quiera que les guste, y no depende de ti si eso está bien o mal – se levanta rápidamente, dando un paso atrás para lanzarle una enfadada mirada – Tú tienes a tus novios mensuales, ¿cómo eso no es peor que lo de Harry y Clara? O a quién le importa, es...

Cierra la boca cuando su madre empieza a llorar otra vez. Él no puede soportarlo, no puede soportar haberla gritado aunque sabe que tiene razón. Así que sale despedido fuera de la cocina, abriendo la puerta de un portazo y casi arrollando a Sherlock en su camino.

John lo mira fijamente, y la ira le entrecierra los ojos, sabiendo instantáneamente que Sherlock lo ha escuchado todo y ha descubierto que son vulnerables. No le gusta sentirse vulnerable, sabiendo que alguien conoce todos sus secretos, e incluso aunque nada en el rostro de Sherlock lo está leyendo o juzgando, aún así está enfadado con él. Así que sigue en su estampida, pasa junto a Sherlock, pasa junto a Harry y Clara, sube las escaleras, y no para hasta que está en pijama y en la cama, acurrucado y enfadado bajo la colcha.

Sherlock llega no mucho después, sin decir una palabra mientras apaga la luz y se sienta silenciosamente en la colchoneta en el suelo de John. Y, como siempre, John es el primero en romper el hielo, porque odia estar enfadado y ser rencoroso, y odia el drama de las relaciones y lo que le hace a todo el mundo, y Sherlock es simplemente Sherlock.

- No estoy enfadado – empieza John.

- Bien – murmura Sherlock – Gracias por el libro.

- De nada – dice John en la oscuridad. Entonces, porque su mente está aún dándole vueltas a la desastrosa cadena de relaciones de su madre, Harry y Clara y la espontánea imagen de Sarah cuando cierra los ojos, dice – Tú no tienes novia, Sherlock – como si se acabara de darse cuenta.

- Brillante deducción – contesta Sherlock, y puede prácticamente escuchar los dientes de John rechinar, cuando los encaja. - No, en realidad no es mi área, John.

Oye a John sentarse en su cama, y la habitación suena con todos los pensamientos que están pasando por la cabeza de John.

- Oh. Vale. - vuelve a reclinarse hasta que la cabeza está en la almohada de nuevo, mordiéndose el labio. Es un idiota, debería haberlo sabido y ahora Sherlock pensará que es un imbécil. Pero nunca ha visto a _nadie _con Sherlock, y ahora que está en el aire tiene que saberlo – O un novio.

- John – la voz de Sherlock está parcialmente molesta, pero sobretodo divertida.

- ¿Qué?

- Cállate.

- Vale. - John se mueve, y reconoce la autosuficiente sonrisa en la voz de Sherlock, pero aún quiere que esto quede claro – Está bien, lo sabes.

- Sé que está bien. Cállate y vete a dormir.

- Vale – suspira John otra vez, y lo hace.

* * *

Dos días después de Navidad están en el tren hacia Londres. Hacia Chelsea. Hacia Irene Adler. El pulso de John le está latiendo en la garganta y no puede creer que Sherlock le haya convencido, pero sobretodo no puede creer lo _emocionante_ que es. Los ojos de Sherlock brillan como si lo supiera.

- El juego continua – dice alegremente, y corren juntos hasta el interior de la estación de Charing Cross.

- ¿Cómo vas a encontrar dónde la guarda? La prueba, quiero decir – pregunta John una vez que están en la línea del Distrito y de pie junto a las puertas con las cabezas inclinadas juntas en silencio.

- He estado pensando en eso desde Hogsmeade – dice Sherlock, manteniendo los ojos fijos en cualquiera del vagón que pudiera estar escuchando – Ella ya sabe que aspecto tengo, así que necesitaré tu ayuda para crear una distracción.

- Oh, tropezaste con ella una vez – dice John incrédulo – No se va a acordar de...

- Es lista – le recuerda Sherlock rápidamente – No subestimes a tu enemigo – piensa sobre eso un momento más, y el tren se mueve bajo ellos – Necesito que inicies un incendio.

Los ojos de John se abren como platos.

- ¿Qué? - y habla bastante más fuerte de lo que quiere, porque dos pensionistas cercanos los miran. John acerca su cabeza a la de Sherlock y baja su voz considerablemente – Vale, empieza de nuevo. E incluye los detalles esta vez.

- La distracción de un incendio la dirigirá al lugar donde está escondiendo su más valiosa posesión. Está pidiendo mucho dinero a West, lo que significa que tiene mucho que perder si pierde esa foto. En ese momento, me colaré en la casa y la sacaré bajo sus narices.

La idea es positivamente vertiginosa, pero John se encuentra a si mismo asintiendo. Él no había sido así antes de conocer a Sherlock, antes de arrodillarse ante Jennifer Wilson con un joven chico de Slytherin y que sus manos no temblaran.

Y todo pasa tan rápido que John se sorprende de que pueda recordarlo todo. Están en Chelsea, en el elegante residencial, en un lugar de alta sociedad que hace que John sienta de verdad que no encaja. Las filas de mansiones como bloques mirándole, riéndose de su jersey de Navidad, y hace que su cabeza de aún más vueltas. Sherlock se agacha en un seto y John está en la ventana más cercana, y _oh Dios_ ¿cómo va a comenzar un incendio sin magia?

Entonces recuerda las Bombas-Zumbadoras en su bolsillo del regalo de Navidad de Harry. Con los ojos muy abiertos, John los saca y los prepara de la forma Weasly, se activan solos cuando se lanzan. John se cubre la cabeza cuando los pequeños petardos repiquetean contra la ventana momentáneamente antes de...

El mundo estalla en llamas y chispas, seguido por una serie de explosiones seguidas que le perforan los tímpanos a John, y eso es algo bueno, porque provocan la carcajada de los pulmones de John que es cubierta brillantemente por los espontáneos fuegos artificiales. La ventana se rompe desde dentro por la fuerza y aparecen repentinos gritos de sorpresa en el interior, John ahueca las manos alrededor de la boca y grita:

- ¡FUEGO!

Y desafortunadamente tiene razón, porque las Bombas-Zumbadoras que han atravesado la ventana, sueltan chispas de fuego mientras se encienden una y otra vez en explosiones consecutivas que llenan de humo el salón de los Adler.

John se cubre la boca con las manos ahuecadas por la sorpresa y casi no se da cuenta cuando Sherlock abre una ventana en el otro lado de la casa y se encarama a ella. Antes de que nadie entre en la habitación ahora llena de chispas y humo de colores, John corre. Se pierde todo lo que ocurre en el interior, y maldita sea la parte de él que quiere estar corriendo a través del humo y el caos con Sherlock para robar la prueba bajo las narices de ella, pero sabe que si se queda ahí más tiempo, lo van a pillar. Se para al final del camino, y cuando el trote de las largas piernas de Sherlock llega a sus oídos, casi da un salto de alegría.

En su camino disparado pasa junto a John, Sherlock ni siquiera reduce su paso. Simplemente alarga la mano, agarra a John por la muñeca y tira del Hufflepuff tras él.

- Eso fue lo más ridículo que he hecho – dice histérico entre carcajadas imposibles, inclinándose contra la pared curvada del andén del metro para apoyarse mientras recupera el aliento.

- Yo también – dice Sherlock débilmente alrededor de su amplia sonrisa.

Es cuando Sherlock se une a él con una risa que le quita el aliento y que John se pierde, estallando en carcajadas que realmente no convienen a un chico de su estatura. Está seguro de que parecen un par de idiotas, ahí de pie y riéndose de ellos mismos estúpidamente en medio del andén, pero a ninguno de ellos parece importarle.

John finalmente consigue callarse y parar a Sherlock con una mano en su muñeca.

- ¿Descubriste dónde la guardaba?

- He hecho algo mejor – dice Sherlock, sonriendo.

Busca dentro del bolsillo de su largo y oscuro abrigo para sacar algo, y sostiene en alto una foto ente sus dos dedos.

John, su respiración aún entrecortada y su sonrisa aún fija en su lugar, toma la foto y la examina. Y se toma un momento, pero la confusa mirada reemplaza a su sonrisa por completo.

- ¿Sherlock?

La sonrisa del Slytherin también se desvanece.

- ¿Qué?

Recupera la foto con una sacudida, y su boca se entreabre en silencio.

Es Irene Adler, está bien. Sola, vestida solo con su ropa interior, en medio de lo que John asume es su propia habitación. Y está lanzando un beso directo hacia Sherlock, guiñándole un ojo. Y está firmado con unas grandes y redondeadas letras.

_Tal vez la próxima vez, Sherlock._

John está seguro, en ese momento, de que la boca abierta de Sherlock por la sorpresa va explotar en forma de rabia. No se espera el fuerte ladrido de risa que se escapa de los pulmones de Sherlock. Con una feliz negación de cabeza, rompe la foto falsa en dos y las arroja a las vías.

- Nunca he sido engañado antes – dice como si hubiera una especie de vago temor.

Y John se permite a si mismo relajarse.

- Hay una primera vez para todo. ¿Entonces? - suspira, ambos se apoyan en la pared curvada del andén – Volvemos, ¿no? - pregunta con una irónica sonrisa.

- No – responde Sherlock bastante claro – Ella sabe que voy tras... No se cómo, pero lo _sabía_... así que es inútil intentarlo de nuevo. Volvemos a tu casa – añade Sherlock con un encogimiento de hombros.

No hablan sobre cómo han fallado. John pregunta si ha descubierto alguna pista sobre quién ha escrito esas notas, y Sherlock dice que ha estado escuchando con mucha atención los acentos de los estudiantes, y que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que diferencia los acentos de Sheffield de los de Leeds.

Se pasan el resto de las lluviosas vacaciones en el parque a las afueras del pueblo, John volando en su escoba y probando las gafas nuevas y Sherlock encaramado a un árbol, observando y pensando.

* * *

Cuando vuelven al colegio, Andrew West les estrecha la mano a ambos. Les dice que no sabe como lo hicieron, pero Irene Adler ha dado marcha atrás con el chantaje, siempre y cuando él no intente ir a por ella a cambio. Y no lo hace, porque él no es nada si no es honorable. Intenta pagar a Sherlock por las molestias, pero él lo rechaza.

Es como si todo volviera a la normalidad. Hasta que Sherlock se sumerge en el verdadero misterio, el que dice debería haber estado trabajando desde el principio.

John siempre contesta cuando Sherlock le envía una lechuza. En medio de la noche, cuando una sombra oscura baja en picado de algún modo y suelta una nota en el cuerpo dormido, siempre ilumina su varita para ver las letras garabateadas y va hasta Sherlock. La última solo dice:

_Biblioteca. Podría ser peligroso. SH_

Y John salta sin decir palabra a sus pantalones y se arrastra por los oscuros pasillos descalzo hasta que encuentra a su amigo en un rincón sin luz cerca de los libros de Herbología.

- ¿Qué es? - pregunta John en un somnoliento susurro.

- Leeds – sisea Sherlock – No puedo decir si es solo otra distracción o si debería concentrar todo el poder de mi cerebro en ello.

- Por las barbas de Merlín – suspira John – Vete a la cama, Sherlock.

- Posiblemente no podría – contesta Sherlock petulante. Cuando el Hufflepuff se vuelve, la voz de Sherlock es varios tonos más alta – John...

Se da la vuelta, da unos pasos en el espacio personal de Sherlock y lo mira fijamente.

- Siempre vengo, Sherlock. Porque quiero ayudar. Sabes que lo hago. Pero tengo el Quidditch, y Sarah, y no tengo ni idea de cómo llevas tus deberes con todo esto pero yo tengo que hacer eso también.

Y Sherlock tiene el tipo de cara esa que parece como si hubiese sido pateado, y lo esconde rápidamente como si no quisiera que John lo viera. Pero lo ha hecho, y suspira con todo el cuerpo antes de dejarse caer en el asiento junto a Sherlock.

- Muy bien, así que, Leeds.

No se da cuenta de la honesta sonrisa que se extiende por la cara de Sherlock, porque alguien más está en la biblioteca con ellos.

John levanta la vista al primer signo de luz y murmura un rápido _Nox_ y los dos quedan cubiertos por la oscuridad. Los dedos de Sherlock aprietan sin pensar la muñeca de John, asegurándose de que sigue ahí, con ciega confianza. Todo se ve acentuado, la respiración de John repentinamente tensa en su oído, el sonido de tres latidos de corazón diferentes, pero sobretodo la extraña sensación cuando la muñeca de John se gira bajo a su agarre y entrelaza sus dedos juntos.

Todo eso hace que de repente Sherlock se sienta inexplicablemente _protegido_.

Ambos son tomados por sorpresa cuando Sarah rodea la estantería de libros y señala su iluminada varita hacia ellos.

- ¿Sarah? - John se anima, pero Sherlock tensa sus dedos en advertencia. Y John no se vuelve a Sherlock, pero sabe lo que quiere decir. Oh Dios, sus ojos.

- Hola, Sherlock – dice Sarah, sonriendo tan amablemente como hace cuando se sienta entre ellos en las Tres Escobas – _Querido. _Has hecho un buen trabajo hasta ahora. Casi pillas a Adler, ¿no? Ese es mi chico listo.

- ¿Quién eres? - pregunta Sherlock sin rodeos antes de que John pueda gritar.

- Oh, eres tan _tonto_, Sherlock – se ríe Sarah alegremente – Haría bien en cuidarme de tanta brillantez... No, no te gustaría eso, ¿no? Al menos, no de cualquiera pero... - mira hacia John, que siente su sangre enfriarse – Pero estás cerca, y no lo aprecio. Si te acercas demasiado, alguien podría salir herido.

- Déjala en paz – suelta John de repente.

Y entonces Sarah se ríe, de forma estruendosa y aterradora.

- Oh, John. Johnny-boy, nunca has estado más equivocado.

Un momento después, la horrible sonrisa se desvanece de su rostro y sus ojos han vuelto y brillan llenos de lágrimas.

- ¿John?

Su voz es horriblemente débil y John llega a su encuentro antes de que ellos puedan decir algo más. La agarra, posando su rostro lloroso en el hueco de su cuello y acariciándole el pelo repetidamente con la palma de la mano. Cuando Sherlock se acerca, John se encuentra con su mirada con una mezcla entre el temor y la rabia.

- Tenemos que decírselo a McGonagall – dice John, apretando a Sarah contra él mientras ella tiembla como un animalillo en sus brazos, sollozando _John ¿qué ha pasado? _en su hombro. - Esto no puede volver a pasar.

Sherlock los está mirando a ambos con una indescifrable expresión, atento pero vulnerable. Se encuentra con los ojos de John otra vez.

- No hicieron nada por Mary Morstan porque no podían. No es que no vayan a creerte, John. Solo que no creo que hagan algo sobre esto.

John fija en Sherlock una triste mirada, la cual el Slytherin no puede soportar así que aparta sus ojos hasta sus zapatos. Cuando levanta la vista, John y Sarah se han ido, y la biblioteca está tan oscura como antes de que John hubiera llegado.

Lleva a Sarah todo el camino hasta el despacho de la Directora, y ella solo habla para murmurar la contraseña a la estatua.

_- Felis catus._

McGonagall tiene los ojos turbios y confusos, pero mueve su varita para servir té, señalando a la aún llorosa Sarah que tome asiento en una silla junto al fuego, la cuál ha encendido John. La Directora mira tristemente a los dos, y finalmente se concentra en John.

- El problema en el que os habéis metido, es un milagro que vuestros nombres no sean Potter y Weasley – suspira con una negación de cabeza - ¿Asumo que el señor Holmes llegará pronto?

John no lo sabe, así que no contesta.

- Profesora – comienza con firmeza, arrodillándose junto a la silla de Sarah – Fue una Maldición Imperius otra vez. Lo sé.

Y justo como Sherlock dijo.

- Es muy difícil decir cuando un mago o bruja está bajo una Maldición Imperius, señor Watson. Varios Aurores entrenados fallaron durante la Primera Guerra, y no veo cómo una par de estudiantes de Cuarto Año...

- Por favor – corta John, sintiéndose desesperanzado – No están intentando esconderlo, están burlándose de nosotros. No eran las palabras de Sarah, eran de otra persona. Y están en el maldito castillo, y... - no termina su propia frase porque la severa y maternal mirada que McGonagall le está dando le rompe el corazón, solo un poco - ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer para descubrir quién está haciendo esto?

La Directora inclina la cabeza antes de dejarse caer en la segunda silla. Él se pregunta brevemente cuántos años tiene, por cuánto tiempo va a hacer este trabajo antes de que algo como esto termine.

- Gracias por traer esto a mi atención, señor Watson. Tendré una charla con lo demás profesores mañana. No preguntaré que hacían tú y el señor Holmes fuera de las habitaciones a estas horas de la noche. Ve a buscar a tu compañero del crimen y envíale a la cama, me aseguraré de que la señorita Sawyer llegue a la Enfermería.

Cuando John llega al pie de las escaleras, Sherlock está ahí. No dice _Te lo dije, _ni nada de eso, y John se alegra de ello.

* * *

Hufflepuff gana su último partido del año contra Slytherin. Sherlock no se atreve a sentarse con sus compañeros de casa, y así es mejor porque cuando se sienta con los de Hufflepuff, es tan buen Tejón como los demás. Una o dos veces, incluso ondea la bandera amarilla que le han dado y profiere un grito que es engullido por los vítores de la multitud. Se apiña con los demás en el campo cuando Carl atrapa la Snitch, y todos ellos están tan inmersos en la emoción que nadie se da cuenta o le importa cuando John levanta a Sherlock en sus brazos por un abrazo victorioso.

- Si Gryffindor pierde contra Ravenclaw, ¡estamos a un paso de la Copa de Quidditch! - dice John sobre el rugido de sus compañeros de equipo y de casa. Sherlock no sabe porqué, pero está sonriendo también – Es nuestro año, Sherlock, ¡lo sé!

- ¡Sí! - dice Sherlock, estando de acuerdo en cualquier cosa en ese sofocante cúmulo de pensamientos.

Casi no se da cuenta de la forma en que los ojos de Carl Powers se nublan cuando se giran hacia él. Pero es Sherlock Holmes, y rara vez no se da cuenta de algo. Incluso con la multitud gritando en su oreja, Sherlock aún puede oír a Carl hablar en una misteriosa voz alrededor de una amplia sonrisa.

- Bum, bum, Sherlock.

El Slytherin apenas tiene tiempo de reaccionar, y lo usa para agarrar a John por las muñecas y tirarlo al suelo. Justo cuando Sherlock se tira para unirse a él, protegiendo a ambos las cabezas, el mundo convulsiona a su alrededor. Cada molécula de aire se seca en sus bocas a la vez, y con una explosión final de fuego, calor y presión, el poste del aro más cercano estalla en llamas. Alguien grita, y la mitad de la multitud cae al suelo junto a ellos, la otra mitad corre y grita en medio de una lluvia de escombros en llamas.

Sherlock y John fijan ambos su mirada al otro lado del campo al mismo tiempo, e inmediatamente reconocen la figura que camina decididamente hacia ellos. Levantando su varita una segunda vez. Sonriendo.

Moran.

Va a realizar otro hechizo, el segundo poste del aro explota en llamas y esparce astillas de madera a su alrededor. Antes de que pueda atacar una tercera vez, cuatro espectaculares hechizos lo golpean en el pecho, y está en el suelo. Hooch y Flitwick están ahí, y en la confusión John no puede ver cuales de los otros profesores lo han derribado.

El cerebro de Sherlock se ha sacudido por la explosión, y lo odia, no saber exactamente que hacer. Sabe que está mirando hacia John y que tiene que asegurarse de que John está a salvo, pero todo el sonido ha sido succionado del aire por las explosiones y eso hace que pensar sea muy difícil. John está sangrando por el sien, donde los escombros lo han golpeado, pero está sujetando los hombros de Sherlock desde el suelo, sacudiéndolo, diciendo algo que no importa porqué _han herido a John._

El Slytherin está en pie, ¿por qué está tambaleándose?, el brazo extendido con la varita, apuntando hacia donde Moran está tumbado despatarrado en el suelo rodeado de profesores, y alguien está intentando pararlo, por el tamaño de los dedos en su brazo es Slughorn, pero Sherlock aún intenta escapar del agarre. No se le ocurre ningún hechizo, y lo odia. Odia no poder defenderse. Y entonces John tiene su brazo, presiona algo frío, ¿su mano?, en el cuello de Sherlock, y el Slytherin se sorprende al ver su propia sangre manchando la mano de John.

- Oh – dice Sherlock.

Y no está dramáticamente débil, pero tiene que ser ayudado hasta la Enfermería.

John lo llama imbécil, pero se queda con Sherlock hasta que lo tratan.

Moran lo admite todo, cuando es interrogado. Sonriendo todo el tiempo, Sebastian Moran admite el envenenamiento de Jennifer Wilson, el uso ilegal de la Maldición Imperius en Mary Morstan, Sarah Sawyer y Carl Powers. Comprueban su varita, y encuentra ahí la Maldición Imperdonable, y su destino está sellado. Azkaban.

* * *

Cuando se da cuenta de que todo se había acabado, y así tan abruptamente, John se siente extrañamente despojado. Intenta a decirse a si mismo que es lo mejor, y que la persecución por fin ha terminado, y no admitirá cómo lo echa de menos. Sherlock no es tan optimista, cree que Moran está cubriendo a alguien, pero no puede decir quién. Nunca habla con nadie que no sea John, que le dice que se tome un descanso. Incluso él necesita respirar de ven en cuando, a lo que Sherlock contesta frustrado con un:

- Respirar es aburrido.

Invita a Sherlock a la celebración, una vez que ganan la Copa de Quidditch. Es el último año de Lestrade, y por fin ha conseguido una victoria para ellos. Besa a cada uno de ellos en la parte superior de sus cabezas y Violet dice que lo ha visto llorando pero nadie se lo dice. Pero Sherlock niega con la cabeza y vuelve al trabajo.

McGonagall se supera en el festín de fin de curso y premia con veinte puntos a los dos, John Watson y Sherlock Holmes, por su vigilancia en la cuestión. Hufflepuff se coloca en segundo lugar, gracias a su destreza en el Quidditch, pero aún no le han arrebatado la Copa de la Casa a los de Gryffindor. Lestrade tiene los honores de su Copa de Quidditch, y es todo lo que siempre ha querido, y John no podría estar más contento por él.

Se siente realmente muy distante, piensa John, mirando por encima de las mesas hasta el ensombrecido rostro de Sarah y el de Sherlock e intercambia miradas entre los dos. Puntos de la casa, en comparación con lo de Moran y Adler y todas las locuras que ha hecho ese año. Se pregunta como será sentirse como cualquier otro estudiante. Se pregunta cómo será ser aburrido.

Sentado en silencio en el compartimento del tren de vuelta a casa, escuchando a Sherlock y a Sarah bromear sin peligro, John se sonríe a si mismo y sabe que no querría estar con nadie más.


	5. Quinto año

**Quinto año.**

El 27 de junio, en el cumpleaños de John, Sherlock está en su puerta con la portada del diario El Profeta en la mano. Un rostro burlón terriblemente familiar en un gran retrato bajo el cambiante titular: _Moran Escapa De Camino a Azkaban_. John palidece y tira de Sherlock hacia el interior.

- Dice que estaba escoltado por seis Aurores – murmura John con incredulidad en torno a su desayuno.

Es el único que está despierto, por ahora, y no está esperando explicarse a su mejor amigo en medio de su cocina, especialmente con el novio más duradero de su madre en siglos durmiendo escaleras arriba.

- Ha tenido que tener ayuda. No te escapas de seis Aurores, no un niño. Apenas tiene diecisiete, ¿no? - se toma otra cucharada de cereales y sigue leyendo – Sin pistas, ¿cómo demonios van a encontrarle?

Levanta la vista para ver a Sherlock que le está mirando con tristeza de reojo, pensativo. Coge un poco de comida que John le ha lanzado junto a él.

- Puedo irme si crees que seré un problema.

- ¿Qué? - corta John – No, no eres... Por supuesto que no, Sherlock. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- No tienes miedo del novio de tu madre – empieza Sherlock como siempre hace – pero te has enfrentado a él en un pasado reciente y no te gusta la perspectiva de tener que hacerlo de nuevo. No están avergonzado de mi, pero un invitado inesperado, incluso en tu cumpleaños, es algo que tendrás que explicar. Y a tu madre le gusté lo bastante en Navidad, pero conociendo su voluble naturaleza, seguramente se volverá contra mi en cuanto él lo haga. Así que, tendrás una discusión sobre mi aparición, y, sintiéndome culpable, te invitaré a mi casa en su lugar. Así que, vamos a ahorrarnos el inevitable drama y ven conmigo antes de que se despierte alguien más.

John sonríe, incluso aunque cualquiera habría estado dando puñetazos.

- Tú, brillante imbécil. - Sherlock refleja su sonrisa tímidamente, quizás incluso sin saberlo - ¿En serio?

- Sí, en serio – añade Sherlock, irritado, y la sonrisa se desvanece de su rostro – o entonces no habría preguntado. Recoge tus cosas, escribiré una nota.

- Oh Dios – se ríe John, pero lo hace.

John no mira la nota cuando vuelve a bajar las escaleras con su bolsa, pero Sherlock la ha dejado a la vista en la mesa del comedor.

_Señora Watson, Harriet, y Hombre Sin Nombre:  
Me he apropiado de John por una semana por su cumpleaños, y él estará bien cuidado mientras esté fuera. Si tienen alguna pregunta, puedo ser localizado por lechuza, y, para emergencias, la chimenea de mi familia está conectada a la Red de Polvos Flu.  
Atentamente,  
Sherlock Holmes_

La Mansión de los Holmes es bastante enorme, especialmente para John,que está adecuadamente boquiabierto mientras caminan por el largo camino arbolado. Esa mañana, aún hay un puñado de hombres y mujeres en el jardín recortando el césped y trabajando, y todos ellos le dan una brillante bienvenida a Sherlock. Uno llega trotando camino abajo y toma la bolsa de John, llevándosela de vuelta a la casa.

John nunca ha estado en una mansión, y no está seguro de si esta es una, pero es fabulosa no importa que sea. Muy abierta y llena de ecos, madera y baldosas de mármol en el suelo, una gran escalera en curva, e incluso vislumbra una impresionante lámpara de araña cuando Sherlock le enseña la casa.

- Es tan enorme – dice John cuando Sherlock le lleva a otra habitación, un oscuro estudio lleno de libros y equipamiento que no estaría fuera de lugar en el despacho de Slughorn – Pero está completamente vacía. ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

Sherlock se aclara la garganta.

- Familia muy extensa. Solo aparecen en vacaciones, pero todos tienen sus habitaciones cuando vienen aquí. Tendrás la habitación de mis primos, está junto a la mía.

Sherlock ve fácilmente que John está avergonzado por algo, y eso muestra lo bien que se conocen el uno al otro cuando John no necesita la indicación de Sherlock para elaborarlo.

- No pude darte una habitación propia en mi casa – dice John quedamente, cada vez más humillado por el lujo que le rodea cada segundo.

- Oh, cállate – dice Sherlock al instante – Vives en Guildford, no este lugar viejo e inútil, por supuesto que no pudiste darme una habitación propia – se para cuando John se encuentra con sus ojos – Además. Me gusta. Tu casa.

Hay un gran retrato de un hombre de apariencia fría con los ojos de Sherlock en el estudio, el emblema del Ministerio colgado detrás de él, y mira a los dos de modo dominador. Sherlock mira hacia arriba con odio.

- La tuya no tiene una historia.

John sigue los ojos de Sherlock, y cuando se encuentra con la figura de la pintura, el hombre le da la espalda. Ni siquiera John puede no darse cuenta de la emoción fermentando dentro de los ojos de su amigo. Así que toca la muñeca de Sherlock con dos dedos para llamarle la atención.

- Gracias, amigo – dice con una sonrisa, y cierra sus dedos con los de Sherlock, que los entrelaza con fuerza.

La habitación en la que se queda John es bastante pequeña, comparada con el resto de la cavernosa casa. Está adornada con los colores de Ravenclaw, a los que Sherlock frunce el ceño y le ordena al criado más cercano que lo cambie. Con un movimiento de la varita del sirviente, todo se vuelve amarillo y negro, John suelta una carcajada y salta a la cama de color miel caliente con impaciencia.

- ¿Entonces cuándo conozco a todo el mundo? - pregunta John, con las piernas cruzadas en la cama y mirando a Sherlock en la puerta, que se encoge de hombros

- Estamos solo mamá y yo. Mycroft aparece cuando quiere, siempre sin avisar – el chico sonríe diabólicamente – Ha engordado, ¿sabes?

- ¿Solo vosotros dos? - John ignora el pique fraternal - ¿En este lugar grande y antiguo?

- Y los criados – añade Sherlock aburrido, dejándose caer a lo largo de la cama en su espalda junto a John. Entrelaza los dedos sobre el pecho, mirando al techo en vez de al otro chico sentado junto a él – Mi padre también está muerto.

La garganta de John se tensa dolorosamente, pero asiente.

- ¿Recuerdas al tuyo?

- Era avaro, cruel y brutal, y lo pedía todo de nosotros. Ojalá no pudiera recordarle – mira brevemente a la mirada baja en el rostro de John - ¿Qué hay de ti?

- No mucho – contesta John, y su garganta se quiebra. Espera un momento para volver a empezar – Un buen padre, por lo que puedo recordar. Muchos cuentos para dormir, una vez intentó hacerle el desayuno a mamá y casi nos mata a todos con el humo. Era de Gryffindor, también, como Harry. Ella estaba tan feliz, cuando fue Seleccionada. Mamá estaba orgullosa – sonríe un poco – Tu familia eran todos de Ravenclaw, ¿verdad?

Sherlock se ríe.

- ¿Recuerdas eso? Creía...

- ¿Qué creías? - la sonrisa de John crece por si sola.

- Creía que me odiabas después de eso – Sherlock no está sonriendo. No del todo – La mayoría de la gente lo hace.

- Ey – interrumpe John, sentándose en la cama y mirando a Sherlock que está despatarrado – Cállate – no se mueve hasta que Sherlock se levanta y para de tener mala cara – Es mi cumpleaños. ¿Dónde está mi tarta?

Hacen un horrible desastre en la cocina en el intento de crear algo parecido a una tarta. Sherlock lo llama un experimento, añade demasiada harina, y alejan a cuatro cocineros en el proceso, peo al final el resultado es al menor comestible. Es cuando están cubiertos de harina y Sherlock está intentando examinar las diferentes viscosidades relativas de la más venenosa de las pociones cuando John conoce a su madre.

Sherlock se endereza con atención cuando entra, y John lo imita sin pensar. Ella se queda en la puerta del jardín, mirándolos por encima como una reina que benevolente mira a su país. Parece bastante de la realeza, con todos los oros y perlas que lleva. Sherlock tiene el pelo de ella, seguro, con sus rizos oscuros recogidos cuidadosamente en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, pero sus ojos son del marrón más cálido que John ha visto nunca. Y entonces sonríe.

- Sherlock – dice, dejando su bolsa a sus pies sin apartar los ojos de ellos - ¿este es John Watson?

- Sí, mamá – responde Sherlock.

John se gira para poder hablar con ambos a la vez, y está seguro de que no podría haber dos personas más diferentes en un árbol familiar como Sherlock y su madre.

- He oído hablar mucho de ti, señor Watson – dice la señora Holmes mientras camina hacia ellos – Has hecho mucho por mi Sherlock. No hace amigos fácilmente, y le cuesta mucho mantenerlos. Debes de ser un joven muy determinado, y no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que lo aprecio.

John hace lo mejor posible para no reírse del sonrojo que se extiende desde el cuello de Sherlock hasta las orejas.

- Sí, señora, señora Holmes. Me alegro de ayudar.

Sherlock quiere pegarle un codazo, pero la presencia de su madre es claramente muy influenciable. Así que se mueve demasiado en su sitio. John esconde muy mal una sonrisa y trata de compensarlo.

- Él es brillante. Nunca he tenido un amigo mejor.

Pero Sherlock se vuelve aún más rojo, y John se lo pierde, estallando en carcajadas que lo doblan por la mitad. Cuando la señora Holmes se ríe también, suena como si estuviera repiqueteando el cristal.

- Eres más que bienvenido de quedarte, señor Watson. Especialmente con ese Moran por ahí. Y te prepararemos un cumpleaños apropiado una vez que os hayáis limpiado.

- Es encantadora – dice John, secándose el pelo con una toalla diez minutos más tarde.

Sherlock está sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo delante de un espejo de cuerpo entero en su habitación, no decorada con los colores de Slytherin, ni ningún otro color de hecho, salvo por los pines con tejones y las banderas amarillas acumuladas de dos años de partidos de Hufflepuff. John espera que Sherlock no esté intentando ocultar la lealtad a su Casa por él, porque está haciendo un trabajo horrible. Sherlock está intentando tumbarse apoyándose en sus rizos.

- Es... afectuosa – corrige Sherlock – Apenas me deja en paz en verano, con Mycroft fuera. Se aferra a mi porque soy el último vestigio de mi padre que tiene, y a pesar de sus obvias deficiencias, ella lo quería – frunce el ceño ante la perspectiva, apartándose el flequillo de la frente en vano.

- Es mejor a que te ignore, supongo – dice John esperanzado.

Nada es peor que Sherlock con ese humor.

- Supongo – responde Sherlock vagamente. Entonces, saltando como un gato directamente sobre sus pies, cruza la habitación y zarandea a John por los hombros – Ya es suficiente dosis de desgracias por hoy, tenemos regalos para ti.

John no tiene tiempo de tartamudear las preguntas que quiere hacer, como por ejemplo cómo él y su madre pueden haber sabido antes de haber sido secuestrado que debían tener regalos para él, porque rápidamente se da cuenta de que han tenido esto planeado todo el tiempo. La boca de John no está segura de si debería fruncirse o sonreír, se queda sencillamente en medio.

- Tú, maldito bastardo – murmura entre dientes – No tenías porqué, ¿sabes?

- Tonterías – murmura Sherlock en respuesta, y eso es todo.

Cuando llegan para la cena del cumpleaños de John en la Mansión de los Holmes, con la repentina e inexplicable aparición de Mycroft junto a su ayudante de nombre desconocido, para John al menos, hacen cuatro con él mismo. Traen la tarta que él y Sherlock había hecho juntos, sin un trozo o dos por sus pruebas de sabores, y la ayudante de Mycroft la decora con una cinta de merengue con su varita.

La señora Holmes canta cuando las luces se apagan, y solo las velas multicolores en la tarta iluminan las enormes paredes del comedor. Ellos escuchan, maravillados, como su voz resuena y baila, y cuando termina, John es el que aplaude más fuerte. Sherlock se inclina hacia él para susurrarle que su afición había sido la opera mucho antes de que conociera a Tiberius Holmes y entrara en silencio en el Ministerio.

De la madre de Sherlock, John recibe un libro de encantamientos complejos y sin duda útiles.

- Sherlock me ha dicho que tienes un don con los encantamientos, espero que te ayude.

Y un cuaderno de piel de topo de Mycroft que solo mostrará lo escrito cuando se diga la contraseña correcta.

- Sherlock la averiguará en una semana, como mucho, pero para todos los demás aparecerá en blanco.

Mycroft le asegura que los regalos son de él y de su ayudante, ella solo se ríe cuando John dice que un regalo mejor sería su nombre.

Sherlock sonríe cuando John se vuelve hacia él.

- El mío está arriba. ¿Te importa venir a buscarlo conmigo?

John le da una breve mirada a su audiencia, se encoge de hombros y sigue a Sherlock a su cuarto con una pequeña protesta.

- ¿No podías arrastrarlo hasta abajo?

- Solo para tus ojos, John – contesta Sherlock enigmático, revolviendo en su cómoda - ¡Ajá! Aquí lo tenemos – saca una carta. Y está abierta. John la toma con aprensión.

- Sherlock, tiene tu nombre puesto – se ríe.

Cuando levanta la vista, Sherlock tiene sus dedos posados en el labio, y asiente hacia la carta. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, John la alcanza y saca una sola hoja de pergamino.

_¡Bien hecho! ¿Estás aburrido, querido? ¿Qué tal si descifras esto? Alguien ha allanado el despacho de la Directora. Cuenta atrás, tienes hasta noviembre. Y si no puedes, no puedo asegurarte que nadie salga herido. Yo también me aburro, Sherlock._

John levanta la mirada, alarmado.

- ¿Moran?

Sherlock niega con la cabeza lentamente, saboreándolo.

- La tengo desde hace _tres _días. Mientras Moran estaba bajo vigilancia veinticuatro horas por seis Aurores. Ninguna lechuza podría haber atravesado eso – parece como si hubiera ganado algún tipo de premio, radiante – Esto lo prueba, John.

- Perdona, ¿qué prueba? - pregunta John, cuidando de sostener la nota como si fuera a estallar en llamas.

Él mira a John con la mirada de _idiota_ que le ahorra el tiempo de tener que decirlo.

- Que Moran no estaba trabajando solo. Que, con toda probabilidad, era un señuelo – golpea los dedos entre si con impaciencia – _Muy listo. _Tan listo que incluso yo no me di cuenta. Un poco.

- ¿Y esto es mi regalo de cumpleaños? - en realidad no se esperaba que Sherlock le diera nada. Solo le gusta ver al imperturbable Sherlock Holmes desconcertado.

- Bueno yo... Podría... Bueno, creía que tú...

- Relájate – se ríe John – Esté bien, quieres que te ayude con el caso. Por supuesto que lo haré. _Idiota._

John no ve la forma en la que Sherlock observa la parte de atrás de su cabeza mientras bajan en un amigable silencio. Mycroft, sin embargo, la ve.

No puede dormir entrado el día, a diferencia de Sherlock, quien, en los cinco días que John ha estado en la Mansión de los Holmes, había dormido hasta tarde y ocasionalmente aún más. Así que son las nueve de la mañana y John está tumbado en la cama, las manos detrás de la cabeza y mirando al techo, cuando Mycroft entra en la habitación.

John se sienta rápidamente, sorprendido. Mycroft ni parpadea por el repentino movimiento. Está llevando una carta. Ni siquiera ha llamado.

- Esto acaba de llegar para ti en lechuza – dice Mycroft, entregándosela a John. El chico la toma aprensivo. Es de Hogwarts – Mis felicitaciones, señor Watson. Eras la elección obvia para el puesto.

Le da la vuelta al sobre, porque hay algo pesado en el fondo. Una insignia brillante y resplandeciente adornada con una P cae en su mano, y John abre la boca por la sorpresa.

- Si estoy en lo cierto al asumir – continua Mycroft – La señorita Yao será tu compañera. ¿Un consejo, si me permites?

John asiente ausente, dándole la vuelta a la insignia una y otra vez en sus dedos.

- No seas indulgente con mi hermano solo porque él te favorece. Respeta la posición y los demás te respetarán.

John finalmente levanta la vista y frunce el ceño.

- ¿Crees que le consentiré todo a Sherlock porque él qué?

Mycroft hace un gesto de negación.

- He oído que también has sido nominado como Capitán de Quidditch. Tienes un atareado año delante de ti, debo decir. Sin duda Sherlock insistirá en sus sandeces para mantenerse ocupado. No dejes que te distraiga.

El Hufflepuff frunce el ceño incluso más profundamente. No está seguro de a dónde está Mycroft intentando llegar.

- Haré lo que crea que tiene que hacerse, gracias, Mycroft.

Y, extrañamente, Mycroft sonríe como si algo que hubiese dicho John le agradara, y asiente.

- Mi ayudante y yo vamos a volver a Londres pronto. Me temo que echaremos de menos a mi hermano. A él le encantan sus extrañas horas. Me alegro de verte otra vez, John. Buena suerte.

Y entonces se vuelve y se va.

A su favor, John espera siete minutos enteros antes de irrumpir en la habitación de Sherlock y saltar sobre la cama del chico dormido para despertarle. Sherlock se sacude despierto con un sincero grito y tira de sus sábanas hasta el cuello, exclamando:

_- ¿Qué? ¿Qué, John?_

John se ríe alto y claro hasta que Sherlock se calma, entonces extiende los brazos.

- ¿Ves algo diferente?

Sherlock, aún arrugado por el sueño y un poco cansado por la interrupción, le mira con los ojos legañosos.

- No te has lavado los dientes ni te has peinado, incluso aunque has estado despierto por lo menos cuarenta minutos y has tenido tiempo de sobra, así que me has estado esperando para...

- Por el amor de Dios, Sherlock – se ríe John, y señala a la insignia en su pecho como sugerencia - ¡Me han hecho prefecto! ¡_Y _Capitán de Quidditch! _Y, _- continua a pesar de la marchita mirada en el rostro de Sherlock – voy a tener que encontrar tiempo para mantenerte entretenido. Dios sabe que Hogwarts no puede sobrevivir si _tú_ no tienes nada que hacer.

Sherlock le mira por unos momentos más largos de lo normal. Entonces, inesperadamente, pregunta:

- ¿Cómo me aguantas, John? Poca gente lo hace de verdad.

Eso lo toma por sorpresa, y en realidad nunca ha pensado en ello, era tan fácil ser su amigo, que no puede entender porqué sería tan difícil para los demás, salvo por el constante menosprecio, el superior ego y vale, puede verlo de alguna forma ahora.

- No lo sé – responde – Contigo nunca me aburro. - da un gran encogimiento de hombros – Joder, me gustas, Sherlock.

El de Slytherin sonríe débilmente.

- Tú también me gustas – endereza la espalda, por fin despierto – Felicidades. Serás un buen prefecto.

- ¿No fuiste nombrado? - pregunta John, buscando por una carta con el nombre de su amigo en ella.

- No, supongo que no soy un buen modelo a seguir – pero sonríe al decirlo - ¿Desayuno?

- Me muero de hambre – dice John con entusiasmo, y bajan a la cocina en pijama.

* * *

Cuando John vuelve a casa dos días después, solo tiene tiempo para ver al novio de su madre empaquetando sus cosas en su minúsculo coche. Su madre está llorando en el porche, lloriqueando enmudecida y desesperada e interrumpida cuando Harry pasa junto a ella directa a por el hombre y su coche, la varita levantada.

John apenas tiene tiempo de cruzar el césped y pararla, no sabe que hechizo iba a usar, pero ya no tiene el Rastreador y podría haber sido cualquier cosa viendo la mirada roja de odio en sus ojos. Parece como si quisiera convertir al hombre en cenizas, luego incendiar las cenizas y lanzar piedras al fuego, ese es el tipo de salvajes pensamientos que ve en su rostro. Pero John la para y el ex-novio de su madre se marcha a toda velocidad.

Él toma asiento junto a su madre.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Y entonces ella le pega. Solo un débil guantazo, pero no es eso lo que duele.

- ¡Si tu estúpido amigo no hubiese dejado esa maldita nota, Andy no la habría visto y no habría hecho preguntas, y no habría tenido que decirle que eres un _jodido mago_! - grita con una desgarradora voz - ¿Sabes cómo suena eso para la gente _normal_? ¡Creen que estoy jodidamente loca! - mira con dureza a John y lo empuja para alejarlo con fuerza - ¡Vosotros dos lo arruináis todo!

Eso le rompe el corazón y su estómago se agita de forma horrible, pero mantiene su resolución, de alguna forma.

- Vamos, Harry – dice, y a su favor, su voz no titubea – No vamos.

Harry parece perdida y asustada.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ir a dónde?

- No me importa – dice John con fuerza – Al Callejón Diagon, solo vámonos.

Su maleta ya está hecha, y Harry solo recoge un par de cosas antes de dejar a Anne Watson gimoteando y enfadada en el porche.

Tres días después, meditando junto a la ventana de su habitación doble sobre el Caldero Chorreante que está compartiendo con su emocional hermana mayor con fondos cada vez más escasos, John recibe una lechuza de Sarah.

_No te he visto en siglos. Vamos a salir un día, tú y yo. ¡Podremos hablar! Hasta pronto, John.  
Sarah S._

Él se anima al instante y responde con énfasis: SÍ.

Pero incluso caminar de la mano por la resplandeciente avenida del Callejón Diagon no hace nada por ellos. Sonríen y charlan, pero cuando pasan por la Floristería Fortescue, su dedo se suelta del suyo en silencio, e incluso sin decir nada, él sabe que esto se ha acabado. Fuera lo que fuera. Y sonríe, pero todo va encima de la punzante marca que su madre le ha dejado, y duele.

Sarah dice que lo verá en la escuela, y se va. Y John se siente impotente, especialmente con Harry en la planta baja todas las noches, llorando sobre su vaso y maldiciéndolo cuando intenta ayudarla a subir las escaleras. Se siente un poco como si se estuviera deshaciendo en trozos pequeños, y solo es por la noche cuando recuerda que Moran está ahí fuera, y que alguien está enviando notas horribles y amenazando a su mejor amigo, quién le hizo una tarta, y entonces llora. No es algo agradable, acurrucarse con sus sábanas, sorberse las lágrimas y esconder la cara roja en la almohada, pero así Harry no lo oirá.

La lechuza llega en mitad de la noche y él la reconoce instantáneamente como la de Sherlock, así que abre de golpe la ventana y toma la carta abierta tan pronto como puede.

_Mycroft dice que estás en el Caldero Chorreante, lo cuál me viene perfecto. La investigación empieza mañana a las diez en punto.  
SH_

John casi llora de nuevo.

Sherlock aparece en el Caldero Chorreante veinte minutos antes, deteniéndose torpemente al pie de las escaleras, inseguro de si debería empezar a llamar a cada puerta para ver si una contiene a John, o si debería dejarle dormir hasta su reunión.

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando John aparece arriba, prácticamente apoyado en la barandilla y buscando en la planta baja por _él_. Se quedan inmóviles, y por un momento Sherlock cree que John va a impulsare hacia delante por la barandilla. Pero solo se precipita escaleras abajo, bajando los tres últimos escalones de un salto y prácticamente arrollando a Sherlock. Él los aprieta junto por un rato muy largo, escondiendo el rostro en la bufanda de Sherlock y negándose por completo a soltarse.

Después de un momento de total confusión, Sherlock pone sus manos en los brazos de John en respuesta. No intenta separar a John, pero no está muy seguro de qué hacer con el Hufflepuff en sus brazos. Así que simplemente pregunta:

- ¿Estás bien?

John asiente, hablando directamente dentro de la bufanda de Sherlock cuando responde:

- Un par de días malos.

- Obviamente – dice Sherlock suavemente, relajándose por fin en el abrazo, rodeando con sus brazos los hombros de John, presionando el lado de su rostro contra la sien de John alentador – Alguien ha estado trabajando con Moran, eso es más que obvio – y John no está seguro de porqué le gusta tanto que Sherlock no interrumpa el caso por un abrazo, o viceversa – La letra en la última nota encaja con la letras de las notas que recibí el año pasado, lo que significa que era el socio y no Moran quien las escribió. Lo que significa que las viejas deducciones permanecen: el escritor es de Leeds.

- O de Cork – se ríe John débilmente. Y finalmente se separa, las manos de Sherlock aún descansando sobre sus hombros, mira a su amigo con una confusa mirada – Que gracia. Estaba deprimida hace solo cinco minutos. ¿Cómo una investigación hace eso?

- A mi siempre me anima – dice Sherlock con una suave sonrisa – Hay un buen número de estudiantes de Irlanda del Norte, menor que de Irlanda...

- Sherlock – interrumpe John - ¿No hay otro caso que se supone debes estar investigando? ¿El de la nota?

- Algo robado del despacho de la Directora – recita Sherlock, poniendo ligeramente los ojos en blanco – Sí, lo recuerdo. Pero a menos que creas apropiado enviar una lechuza a McGonagall en medio de las vacaciones de verano para preguntarle qué ha echado en falta, no hay un punto en investigar esa ruta hasta que volvamos al colegio.

John asiente, toma una respiración para calmarse, y sonríe.

- Está bien. ¿Por dónde empezamos?

Sherlock comienza por sacar un rollo de pergamino con tres docenas de nombres.

- Le debo a Mycroft un favor – dice con una mueca – Te necesito para escribir las cartas, pero usa un alias, él sabe lo cerca que estamos.

Arroja un montón de papeles atados con una cinta a John y se sube para sentarse en la mesa más cercana. John se las arregla para atraparlos, le da una extraña mirada, y se une a él, en una silla, como una persona _normal._

- ¿Escribir qué a quién? - pregunta John,

Sherlock saca una pluma y un tintero de un bolsillo interior y los coloca al lado de John.

- A una lista de estudiantes – dice Sherlock, mirando al horizonte y presionando las puntas de los dedos juntas – Supongo que no importa lo que escribas, siempre y cuando te contesten – mira abajo desde su posición a la inescrutable expresión de John – La letra, John.

- Oh – dice, y después de una pausa, continua – Una lista de estudiantes de Irlanda del Norte y de Irlanda, ¿no?

- Exacto – contesta Sherlock. Algunos clientes han notado al chico alto sentado encima de la mesa en vez de en un lado, pero nadie parece interesado en pararlo – Si podemos conseguir inocentemente que esos estudiantes respondan a tu solicitud, podremos analizar sus letras y compararlas con las notas que ya tengo.

- Brillante – murmura John, con una radiante sonrisa mientras elige el primer trozo de papel y moja la pluma en la tinta.

Sherlock lo mira, sonríe lentamente, y vuelve a mirar a la nada.

* * *

En el andén, esperando por Sherlock e intentando ignorar la sensación en el pecho que le recuerda que este es la última vez que Harry estará ahí con él, John es casi asaltado por el equipo de de Quidditch de Hufflepuff. Carl intenta hacerle un placaje, pero es tan flaco, que apenas impacta con él, más resistente, y todos empiezan a hablar a la vez. De como John es perfecto, va para Capitán, de como él y Soo Lin terminaron como prefectos, de como necesitarán un Guardián y un Buscador este año y todos parecen conocer a los candidatos perfectos con los que nadie está de acuerdo.

Violet parece saber que John y Sarah han roto, y está claro que John no quiere hablar de ello. Por lo tanto el tema de los nuevos parejas es abordada en su lugar. Justo cuando Carl empieza a mencionar al chico que Molly Hooper fue vista besándolo a las afueras del Invernadero número Dos, aparece un Slytherin familiar, y nadie se pierde la idéntica resplandeciente mirada en los rostros de John y Sherlock.

Se encuentran en un cálido abrazo, y Violet mira a Carl y le guiña el ojo.

Todos ellos intentan entrar en un compartimento, riendo y empujando mientras intentan hacer sitio para un equipo entero y un Slytherin con las orejas rojas. Aunque John y Soo Lin se apartan cuando las sacudidas del tren dan comienzo, se van para ser entrenados para ser los mejores prefectos posibles. Sherlock se levanta cuando John se mueve para irse, medio equipo de Hufflepuff caen en el espacio vacío que ha quedado vacante, y Sherlock no dice nada, pero John le palmea el hombro confortándolo, volviéndose a sus compañeros de equipo para decir:

- Cuidadlo mientras estoy fuera.

John se le pone la cara horriblemente roja cuando ve que Sarah Sawyer es Jefa de Casa ese año. Cruzan la mirada, y ninguno de los dos dice nada, y se vuelven a sus asuntos como si nada. Le dan sus tareas para la noche: patrullar el tren, llevar a los Hufflepuff de Primer Año a la sala común, la contraseña es _Murtlap_, y él está seguro de que Sherlock necesitará algunos buenos intentos, y recorrer los pasillos para comprobar por si alguien se escabulle de la medianoche a las una, y John sonríe, recordando cada vez que él se ha salido de la cama para encontrar a Sherlock en algún rincón oscuro.

Se quedan en el vagón de los prefectos el resto del viaje, y mientras todo el mundo comenta sus vacaciones de verano, John quiere hacer de todo menos eso. No es algo que quiera recordar. No la mayoría, de todos modos. Nada que incluya a su hermana, su madre o su ex-novia, ¿era incluso su novia? John mira por la ventana y piensa sobre una lista de nombres y todas esas cartas anónimas que ha enviado en verano.

En el banquete, cuando McGonagall se levanta para dar su discurso, no dice nada sobre un ladrón en su despacho. Lo que dice es que un joven llamado Sebastian Moran ha escapado de la custodia de los Aurores este verano antes de que pudiera ser ingresado en Azkaban por las Maldiciones Imperdonable que invocó en Mary Morstan, Sarah Sawyer y Carl Powers. Asegura a los estudiantes que no hay razones probables de que Moran regrese a Hogwarts, pero que ha habido un incremento de la seguridad de todos modos. Los Aurores se alojarán en Hogsmeade, y estarán al mando de un total de cuatro Dementores que solo se usarán contra Moran en una situación como último recurso. No serán una amenaza para los estudiantes, y John sabe todo sobre los problemas que tuvo Hogwarts con los Dementores en el pasado reciente, como cualquiera que lo sepa todo sobre Harry Potter. Pero el toque de queda nunca ha sido más importante, y los estudiantes no deben viajar solos a ninguna parte fuera del castillo.

De camino al dormitorio, John se pregunta si alguna vez él pareció tan pequeño como los pequeños de Primer Año que lo siguen. Camina de espaldas mientras habla, enseñándoles la contraseña, dónde van a dormir, a que hora tienen que despertarse si quieren desayunar, y a que fruta hay que hacerle cosquillas en el enorme cuadro que lleva a la cocina si tienen hambre entre horas. Desde ese ángulo, no puede ver a Sherlock hasta que choca completamente contra él, y a los dos se les corta la respiración por el golpe. Los de Primer Año se ríen quedamente.

- Sherlock – dice John sorprendido - ¿Cómo... cómo has llegado aquí antes que yo?

El Slytherin se encoge de hombros sin comprometerse.

- ¿Tienes ya alguna carta?

- Ahora estoy un poco ocupado, Sherlock – se ríe John – Vamos – pone una mano entre los omóplatos de Sherlock y le guía por el pasillo con un desfile de nuevos Hufflepuff.

En el bodegón, le da a Sherlock una penetrante mirada, y, sonrojándose avergonzado, Sherlock anuncia:

- Murtlap – y el cuadro se abre.

Un par de Primer Año parecen sorprendidos, pero John lo conoce mejor que eso. Le lleva a ver sus dormitorios y finalmente vuelve a unirse con Sherlock en la sala común.

- Toma – dice John, lanzando tres cartas al regazo de Sherlock cuando este se sienta junto al fuego esperando a John.

El Slytherin desenrolla con entusiasmo la primera, e inmediatamente la descarta arrojándola al fuego. Las cejas de John se arquean, y toma asiento en el suelo junto a la silla de Sherlock.

- ¿Eso es todo? - pregunta Sherlock, analizando la segunda carta más a fondo que la primera, luego la arroja al fuego también.

- Bueno, sí, por ahora – responde John – No todo el mundo va a contestar solo porque tú quieras, ¿sabes?

Sherlock hace una mueca. Pasa sus ojos por la tercera carta y la tira.

- Inútil – el rostro de John cae ligeramente, y con un suspiro Sherlock se corrige a si mismo – Tú no, idiota. Las personas.

- ¿Y yo no lo soy? ¿Una persona?

El Slytherin le ofrece una sonrisa torcida.

- No. Ni siquiera un poco.

- Lo tomaré como un cumplido. Así que, ¿cuándo vamos a ir a ver a McGonagall?

- Eso depende de cuándo programes tus pruebas de Quidditch – responde Sherlock. Sonríe incluso más ampliamente ante la sorpresa de John – No soy una fuerza inamovible, John. Puedo trabajar alrededor de tus pequeños deberes. ¿Cuándo vas a patrullar los pasillos?

John se lo toma todo con calma, pero está seguro de que no puede esconderlo de Sherlock.

- A medianoche. Si te encuentro fuera de la cama y eso, puedo quitarte puntos de Casa.

- Oh, no te preocupes, te encontraré – sonríe solo brevemente, se levanta y pone la mano por la parte superior de la cabeza de John cuando pasa a su lado, y desaparece a través del agujero del retrato con un salto.

John lo observa hasta que se va, y cuando se da la vuelta hay una niña de Primer Año sentada en la silla de Sherlock y mirándolo.

- Ese chico es un Slytherin – dice ella, balanceando las piernas.

- Sí, lo es – contesta John, cruzando los brazos como un padre severo - ¿Es eso un problema? - ella abre la boca, pero John continúa – Porque eres una Hufflepuff, y a los Hufflepuff no les importa de donde vienen las personas o qué aspecto tengan.

- Ni siquiera quería estar en Hufflepuff – dice ella melancólica.

- Ni yo – le asegura John, sonriendo orgulloso – Pero solo espera. Ey, entonces, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

- Lucy – contesta.

- Encantado de conocerte, Lucy. Yo soy John. Y ese era Sherlock, mi mejor amigo.

* * *

John se siente increíblemente nervioso. Es jueves de la primera semana de clases, está nevando desde la mañana, está congelado y con el equipamiento completo de Quidditch. Y él es el maldito Capitán del equipo de Quidditch y ahora justo le está doliendo. Pero de alguna forma no lo muestra, no lo traducen sus ojos o sus manos o su agarre, y prácticamente salta de su sitio cuando los Hufflepuff llegan para las pruebas: seis Hufflepuff y un Slytherin.

John obedientemente entrega las cuatro cartas que ha recibido esa semana, y Sherlock toma asiento en el banco mientras John se eleva en el aire con los potenciales Cazadores. Parece como si hubieran pasado diez mil años desde que era un nervioso chico de Segundo Año que agarraba la escoba y tiró al Capitán del equipo de Quidditch de su escoba con su segundo lanzamiento. Esta vez,_ él _es el que casi es tirado de la escoba con una extraña maniobra de una jugadora, quien se disculpa entre lágrimas cuando vuelven al suelo. Y a pesar de la falta de entendimiento, John cree que la chica llamada Amanda será una candidata ideal.

Apunta algunas notas en el cuaderno que Mycroft le dio por su cumpleaños, y puede ver a Sherlock mirándolo desde el banco, fingiendo, bastante mal, cuando John se dirige a él que no ha estado mirando. El Slytherin se levanta abruptamente y está al lado de John en un instante, y siempre ha ignorado el espacio personal, pero recientemente aún más.

- No traje mis muestras al campo conmigo – murmura Sherlock, sosteniendo una de las cartas que John le ha dado – Creo haber memorizado la letra suficientemente bien, pero esta se parece mucho. Necesito las cartas anteriores para una exanimación más profunda. ¿Podemos parar en la mazmorra antes de ir a ver a la Directora?

Algo en John se resiste, recuerda a Anderson y a sus matones en el pasillo, eso todavía le afecta cuando no debería, pero asiente.

- Sí, claro.

Sherlock guía a John a través de la sala común de Slytherin sin dar un segundo vistazo a ningún rostro que se levante de su trabajo. Está Anderson y sus matones, mirando de forma asesina a John, parece que el recuerdo del incidente fue tan malo para ellos como para él, y John acelera el paso para quedarse cerca de Sherlock. Pasa entre la multitud de chicos y chicas de verde y plata, y ellos se apartan ante él, nadie quiere tocarlo, como si fuera contagioso, y hay una línea de risitas a su paso.

Junto a la cama de Sherlock, cuando intenta llegar bajo el colchón a las muestras de escrituras, le susurra a John.

- Ignora a esa brigada de idiotas, John. No importan.

Y él quiere abrazar a Sherlock en ese momento, pero ciertamente no ayuda el hecho de que todo el mundo los están mirando. Así que asiente. Sherlock dobla las cartas juntas y las mete en su bolsillo, y entonces se van.

Esta vez, John los mira a todos directamente. Ninguno puede mantener el contacto visual. Se siente mucho mejor después de eso.

Mira a ambos lados del pasillo enfrente del despacho de la Directora para estar seguro de que nadie oye la contraseña:

_- Panthera Pardus_

Y suben las escaleras.

McGonagall da un suspiro fulminante cuando abre la puerta para revelar a los dos.

- Debería haber sabido que seríais vosotros dos. Supongo que lo sabéis, ¿no?

- Alguien ha estado en su despacho – dice Sherlock claramente - ¿Podemos entrar?

- No es asunto suyo investigar mis pertenencias, señor Holmes – dice McGonagall, ligeramente escandalizada – Puedo asegurarle que tengo a alguien investigando la cuestión.

- Por favor, Profesora – dice John, y sin preguntar mete la mano en el bolsillo de Sherlock y saca un puñado de cartas. Sherlock tartamudea algún tipo de protesta, pero John le corta, sosteniendo en alto la nota que describe el robo – Alguien quiere que nosotros hagamos esto, y parece que es serio. No sabemos quién es, aún, pero estamos trabajando en ello...

- ¡John! - sisea Sherlock con la esperanza de parar al chico de revelarlo todo, pero el Hufflepuff no lo escucha.

- …_pero _no quiero que nadie salga herido por esto.

McGonagall los mira a ambos con una penetrante mirada, después de un momento de contemplación, se mueve a un lado para que ambos puedan unirse a ella.

- ¿Puedo ver la carta, señor Watson?

Él se la entrega, sujetando a Sherlock con el otro brazo cuando el Slytherin intenta sutilmente arrebatársela en la transición. Sherlock se enfurruña entonces, dejándose caer junto en un sillón junto al fuego mientras John y McGonagall examinan la nota.

Ella mira gravemente por encima de sus gafas a John una vez después de leerla tres veces.

- Señor Watson, parece como si hubieseis tenido anterior correspondencia con quien fuera que escribiera esta carta. Tengo la sensación de que no estáis confiando en mi con todo.

Mira por encima del hombro a Sherlock, que le lanza una mirada asesina. Él continua de todas formas.

- Solo unas pocas notas. Quien quiera que sea, está más interesado en jugar este juego con Sherlock que en nada. No sabemos seguro si es él el que entró en el...

- No es él – interrumpe Sherlock desde su asiento.

John parpadea una vez más de lo necesario, entonces se vuelve hacia McGonagall.

- Bueno, vale, entonces él sabe que alguien ha entrado y robado algo, y si no lo descubrimos alguien podría salir herido. Sherlock cree que quien sea que esté escribiendo esas notas estaba trabajando con Moran... - Sherlock hace un molesto sonido y esconde el rostro entre las manos - … así que creo que deberíamos tomar esta amenaza seriamente.

McGonagall asiente lentamente.

- Gracias por decidir dejar a tu Directora saber todo esto, señor Watson.

- ¿Qué robaron? - corta Sherlock. McGonagall presiona juntos sus labios – Vamos, se lo hemos dicho todo, ponga un poco de fe en nosotros, Directora – continúa casi infantil.

Ella suspira, derrotada, y se quita las gafas para frotarse los ojos con cansancio.

- Un Giratiempo.

- Interesante – murmura Sherlock dentro de sus dedos estirados. Barre con sus ojos la habitación, lleno de cachivaches de Directores y Directoras antiguos, libros sobre libros sobre libros, y se concentra de nuevo en ella - ¿Dónde estaba guardado?

Ella le enseña la pequeña caja en el baúl cerrado mágicamente bajo el suelo, bajo el lunaescopio, y lo inspecciona un minuto antes de asentir una vez.

- Gracias, Directora. Estaremos en contacto.

Y entonces se da la vuelta y desaparece por la puerta. John se disculpa y le da las gracias profusamente antes de recoger las notas y trotar tras Sherlock.

- No tenías que haberle dado todos nuestros movimiento, John – rompe el silencio Sherlock una vez que llegan al pie de la escalera del despacho de McGonagall.

- Solo pensé que avanzaríamos con nuestro problema si éramos honestos con ella – contesta John, escuetamente. ¿Por qué está Sherlock tan enfadado?

- Porque ahora no tenemos una baza con que jugar si necesitamos más de ella – escupe Sherlock, leyéndole la mente a John.

- ¡Alguien podría salir herido! - grita John, lanzando los brazos al aire con impotencia - ¿Ni siquiera te _importa_?

- ¿Preocuparme por ellos los ayudaría? - gruñe Sherlock.

- No – responde John rígido.

- Entonces seguiré sin preocuparme por ello y seguiré trabajando en lo que importa: resolver el caso y de esa forma eso _no ocurrirá_ – toma nota brevemente de la acalorada y abierta expresión de John, y cae en la cuenta – Te he decepcionado.

- Sip – le suelta John – Brillante deducción.

- Te dije que no todos lo héroes son de Gryffindor cuando tenía once años – dice Sherlock cuidadosamente – He llegado a aprender que no existen, y había esperado que tú finalmente habrías llegado a la misma conclusión. Así que _no _me conviertas en uno, John, porque no lo soy – se da la vuelta, metiendo las cartas en el bolsillo – Ahora, ahora que sabemos lo que estamos buscando...

Cuando gira la cabeza para hablar a John, todo lo que ve es a su amigo volviéndose rápidamente y dar fuertes pisotones en dirección opuesta.

* * *

Es el primer entrenamiento con los nuevos fichajes. Amanda llora otra vez cuando descubre que ha sido nombrada Cazadora, y Andy Galbraith de Tercer Año fue el único que se presentó para el puesto de Guardián, así que es suyo. A John le cuesta bastante conseguir que los nuevos chicos se concentren, y realmente es que tienen poco trabajo salvo asegurarse de que Amanda no tire a nadie de su escoba.

John es muy consciente de que ha pasado una semana y dos días desde que ha hablado con Sherlock, pero le está ignorando a propósito, tal y como él ignora los ojos grises observándole a través del Gran Salón cada mañana. Sentado encima de su escoba y observando a los Cazadores intentando coordinar sus movimiento, John está definitivamente no pensando sobre el Giratiempo perdido, las cartas que aún llegan, las cuales enrolla y manda a Sherlock sin decir una palabra, o la amenaza que se cierne del socio de Moran aún en Hogwarts en alguna parte.

Le llega una lechuza, y casi no la lee. Pero cuando ve la garabateada letra de Sherlock, decide que en primer lugar no estaba tan enfadado. Así que abre la nota.

_Cuando estés preparado, he descubierto a dos jóvenes que fueron vistos en el Callejón Knockturn en junio cuando el Giratiempo desapareció. Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo a verlos. Uno de ellos es un Ravenclaw, y no sufriré ese llamador otra vez, así que debemos pillarle en la comida. Si me perdonas, me reuniré contigo a las afueras de la cocina al mediodía en punto.  
SH_

John niega con la cabeza, no se da cuenta de que está sonriendo, y se dirige a encontrarse con Sherlock pronto.

Se deja caer en el asiento junto a Sherlock al final de la mesa de Slytherin, los demás siempre le evitan. Y ahora John no tiene miedo de ellos, ignora las miradas escandalizadas que le lanza, porque la única mirada que le importa tiene una sonrisa sorprendida y brillante en esos ojos grises.

- Vale, así que – comienza John sin presentación - ¿Callejón Knockturn?

Sherlock prácticamente gruñe:

- Bueno, obviamente, si tienes las manos en un artículo caro y de magia rara, lo guardas para ti o planeas venderlo. En la semana o así que me has estado ignorando... - y John no tiene que ser un genio para ver que Sherlock ha estado contando los días igual que él – He estado guardando cuidadosamente un registro del inventario de nuestros compañeros – antes de que John pueda preguntar cómo, Sherlock revela el catalejo que obtuvo en Navidad hace dos años – Puede sentir un poderoso encantamiento donde se ha colocado un objeto, sobretodo si no ha sido movido, salvo por la Recordadora de Molly Hooper. Así que, ningún objeto caro o con un poderoso encantamiento como un Giratiempo está en posesión de ningún estudiante.

- ¿Quién dice que no fue un profesor? - pregunta John, inclinándose.

En vez de corregirlo, Sherlock sonríe lentamente.

- Lo consideré. Investigué a los profesores más probables de necesitar un Giratiempo, o el dinero.

- Sherlock, ¿has hecho _alguno _de tus deberes? - pregunta John, y se está riendo, Y Anderson se burla en algún lugar de la mesa – A este paso, obtendrás en todas Troll. _Recuerda_ que tenemos los TIMOs este año, ¿vale?

- Hay mucho tiempo para eso después – Sherlock hace un gesto para quitarle importancia – Recuerda que tenemos una cuenta atrás esta vez. _Así que, _la conclusión obvia es que quien fuera que entró en el despacho de la Directora pretende vender el Giratiempo pronto.

- Sherlock – interrumpe John de nuevo, y bajando la voz esta vez – El Giratiempo fue la única cosa robada. Hay cantidad de cosas en ese despacho con el que podrías ganar un buen galeón, pero fueron directos al Giratiempo. Como si supieran donde estaba.

- O alguien se lo dijo – los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron como platos, y de repente está en pie – Nuestro misteriosos amigo tiene su mano en esto. Vamos, John, tenemos que interrogar a un Ravenclaw – y atraviesa el Gran Salón, su leal Tejón siguiéndolo.

El chico que interceptan es un año menor que ellos, un alto Ravenclaw con el pelo muy corto y tiene una expresión de desconcierto cuando es acorralado por un Slytherin y un Hufflepuff.

- Brian Lukis – comienza Sherlock - ¿Por qué estabas en el Callejón Knockturn este junio?

Y Lukis palidece justo cuando John abre la boca para enmendarlo.

- Sherlock, así no es... Hola, soy John, y este es Sherlock...

- Eres prefecto – nota Lukis rápidamente, mirando la insignia en la ropa de John - ¿Estoy en problemas?

- Eso depende de porqué estabas en el Callejón Knockturn – insiste Sherlock.

- Yo... Tengo Aritmancia – protesta Lukis, tratando de alejarse.

John casi se muere del susto.

- ¡Joder! - dice con dureza – Sherlock. Tengo Herbología y aún no tengo mis guantes. - y empieza a alejarse, y Lukis toma la abertura para precipitarse escaleras arriba.

Sherlock es abandonado al pie de las escaleras, frunciendo el ceño a los dos.

Mete la mano en su mochila, saca el cuaderno de John y lo abre en la primera página aparentemente en blanco.

- Sarah Sawyer

No ocurre nada. Sherlock frunce el ceño aún más profundamente y vuelve a meter a guardar el cuaderno, entonces sube las escaleras detrás de Lukis.

Es tarde y el castillo está oscuro y en silencio salvo por las pisadas de un prefecto y los susurros de su acompañante.

- Mira – murmura John – Lo siento por escaquearme, pero no puedo permitirme hacerlo mal en los TIMOs – cuando Sherlock no dice nada, continua - ¿Conseguiste algo de Lukis?

- Sí – dice Sherlock casi con indiferencia – Es un traficante regular.

- ¿Qué? - y lo dice suficientemente fuerte como para despertar a la bruja del cuadro más cercano, ella empieza a graznar y a hacerle aspavientos – Lo siento – se estremece y se vuelve a Sherlock – Así que, ¿él robó el Giratiempo?

- No – contesta el Slytherin, y sonríe cuando Felicia aparece alrededor de sus tobillos – Pero _ha _estado sacando piel de Boomslang de los almacenes de Slughorn y vendiéndolo en, sí, el Callejón Knockturn.

- Bueno, entonces, si él no lo hizo, ¿quién?

- Lukis es solo uno de los traficantes de la grasienta casa de empeño del Callejón Knockturn. Tenemos que hablar con Eddie Van Coon.

- ¿Quién es?

- Un Slytherin, de Tercer Año. Su padre es un banquero, trabaja con los duendes, así que no tengo ni idea de porqué necesitaría el dinero. - parece sobretodo frustrado de que alguien no encaje con uno de su pequeño conocimiento de la conducta humana – Pero estaba en el Callejón Knockturn al mismo tiempo que Lukis. Claramente no lo tiene con él, así que o ya lo ha vendido o lo ha guardado en algún lugar seguro.

- ¿Cómo es posible que puedas saber dónde estaban esos chicos este verano? - interviene John con incredulidad.

Sherlock hace una mueca.

- Mycroft. Tuve que prometerle que no dejaría sola a Mamá más en vacaciones – mira a John – Estás invitado, de todas formas. En Navidad.

Dejan que el agradable silencio se diluya. John sostiene en alto la varita encendida en las esquinas y en las clases vacías mientras Sherlock camina a su lado, acortando su paso para no adelantar al chico más bajo.

- Ese libro que tu madre me dio – dice John después de largos minutos de silencio – Tiene una sección entera para el Encantamiento Patronus.

Los ojos de Sherlock están en él, leyéndolo.

- Hay Dementores cerca del castillo esta año para interceptar a Moran si aparece, ¿y crees que sería de nuestro mejor interés si aprendemos cómo defendernos de ellos?

- Bueno. Sí – no sabe porqué se siente tan avergonzado cuando Sherlock fija en él esa mirada – Es un hechizo muy útil, no veo porqué no podemos al menos practicarlo.

Sherlock está callado por un tiempo.

- Es casi noviembre. Puede esperar hasta las vacaciones.

- Sí, vale – dice John, y el peso en su pecho vuelve - ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

El chico alto sonríe.

- ¿Cómo te sentirías por un poco de espionaje?

John lo pilla rápidamente.

- Sherlock, los Slytherin ya me odian lo suficiente como soy, quien sabe lo que harán si me pillan revolviendo en los calzoncillos sucios de algún tío.

- No te preocupes. Tengo una distracción en mente.

- Santo cielo – suspira John.

Pero accede.

La idea de Sherlock de una distracción es una multitud de doxys cabreados. Zumban en la sala común de Slytherin, desafiando cada hechizo que les arrojan, y en la confusión John se cuela en el dormitorio Slytherin.

Casi se muere del susto cuando choca con un pequeño Slytherin, apenas recupera el aliento cuando se da cuenta de quién es.

- Jimmy – susurra – Creía que estabas... No importa. ¿Conoces a Van Coon?

- Oh, sí – dice Jimmy amablemente, una sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro - ¿Ha hecho algo malo?

John vuelve sus ojos a la conmoción de la sala común, luego de vuelta a Jimmy.

- Tal vez. Eso es lo que intento descubrir.

- Genial – Jimmy sonríe - ¿Puedo ayudar?

- Claro, si puedes mostrar dónde duerme Van Coon.

Excavan en el baúl de Van Coon, bajo el colchón, en los cajones de su mesita y no encuentran absolutamente nada que haya sido o sería un Giratiempo. Jimmy da un impotente encogimiento de hombros y se hace a un lado para dejar a John escapar. Agachado por los aún doxys revoloteando, John deja la mazmorra y no ve a Sherlock hasta esa noche en la sala común de Hufflepuff.

- Castigado – dice Sherlock, dejándose caer en su silla de siempre junto al fuego, los Tejones parecen haber coronado el sitio como solo para él, y si en alguna ocasión uno de Primer Año se sentara inconscientemente ahí, es espantado por un veterano antes de que Sherlock descubra que ha sido usurpada. - El miércoles por la noche, fregar la clase de Pociones _y _todos los calderos. Tengo una clara sensación de que al Profesor Slughorn no le caigo bien – suspira dramáticamente, se inclina hasta que su cabeza está colgando de su asiento y sus largas piernas colgadas en el aire por encima - ¿Qué encontraste en las cosas de Van Coon?

- Nada – dice John decepcionado – No tiene nada en el dormitorio. Jimmy y yo miramos en todas partes.

Sherlock presiona las puntas de los dedos juntas, posándolas cuidadosamente en los labios.

- Me pregunto qué aceptará nuestro misterioso amigo para la resolución del caso. Quiero decir, es obvio que Van Coon es el culpable, ¿pero la solución del enigma incluye que devolvamos el Giratiempo a la Directora?

- Será mejor que lo descubras pronto – advierte John – Solo nos quedan un par de días, Sherlock.

Este asiente ausente, y permanece inmóvil el resto de la noche, observando a John estudiar diligentemente y sin decir otra palabra.

* * *

La mañana del 29 de octubre, John recibe una carta de una pequeña lechuza que no conoce. Salta de la mesa con una mirada de horror en los ojos, llamando la atención de los estudiantes sentados junto a él. Ignora por completo las miradas y corre a través del Salón hasta la mesa de Slytherin. Unos ojos grises brillantes y curiosos lo miran cuando llega, y el temor de John pasa rápidamente a ellos.

- ¿Qué es? - pregunta Sherlock con gravedad.

John le entrega la carta sin comentarios.

_Muy listo, con las cartas de tu leal perrito, Sherlock. Me gusta tu estilo, pero no me gusta cómo estás ignorando mis pequeños enigmas. Tengo la sensación de que realmente no aprecias lo que estoy haciendo por ti. ¿No has echado de menos a uno de tus pequeños amigos Tejones?_

Sherlock la lee otras tres veces mientras los ojos de John escanean frenético la mesa de Hufflepuff.

Su garganta está tensa cuando dice:

- Oh, Dios mio, ¿dónde está Carl?

Sherlock se levanta, pero John ya ha vuelto a cruzar el salón entre los Hufflepuff, agachado de una cabeza a otra.

_- ¿Dónde está Carl? ¿Has visto a Carl? Carl Powers, de Quinto Año, un chico escuálido... Es nuestro Buscador por el amor de Dios, ¿no conoces a Carl Powers? ¿Alguien ha visto a Carl?_

Y ahora la mesa entera está empezando a murmurar y a preguntarse y a preocuparse. Nadie ha visto a Carl desde el toque de queda de la última noche. John apenas se da cuenta cuando Sherlock se une a ellos, y es el Slytherin quien guía a John a la mesa principal para informar de la desaparición de Carl.

Las clases son canceladas. Cada profesor y prefecto disponible, y Sherlock Holmes, están afuera buscando a Carl Powers, de la mazmorra a la Torre de Astronomía. Hagrid, el guardabosques y su enorme sabueso buscan en el Bosque Prohibido, alguien solicita a los tritones que busquen en el lago, y McGonagall en persona sale a Hogsmeade para ver si ha hecho novillos.

Trelawney lo encuentra. Tiene quince años y aún es suficientemente escuálido para ser cargado desde los invernaderos por la delgada profesora de Adivinación. Sus lágrimas se reflejan en sus gafas de gruesos cristales, y cuando se lo entrega al Profesor Slughorn, rompe a llorar de forma horrible. John no está ahí para verlo, él y Sherlock están aún buscando en las cocinas. Cuando la voz de McGonagall llega por el sistema de comunicación que cada estudiante debe reunirse en el Gran Salón, John pierde todas las fuerzas en las rodillas y cae ligeramente contra la pared más cercana. Le toma a Sherlock dos intentos convencerle de que se mueva.

Porque Carl Powers está muerto.

Han puesto la túnica de Slughorn sobre él, y parece incluso más pequeño, empequeñecido por el Gran Salón. Los Hufflepuff se amontonan juntos, abrazándose los unos a los otros, y Sherlock está ahí, ni una cosa se muestra en su rostro, pero no hay nada que pueda separar sus dedos de los de John en este momento. McGonagall ordena a los Jefes de las Casas y prefectos que escolten a todo el mundo a sus habitaciones, y el resto del día queda cancelado. John hace como le dicen con forzado estoicismo, y cuando él y Sherlock se separan, hay casi energía estática donde los dedos de Sherlock han estado agarrados.

Solo una hora después, Sherlock se escabulle de la mazmorra y sube varios tramos de escaleras hasta el baño de los prefectos, es un juego de niños adivinar la contraseña, para encontrar a John.

Él está acurrucado y llorando en una discreta esquina, pero todo ahí es cavernoso, provoca ecos y multiplica el sonido de los roncos sollozos de John como si hubiera diez de él. Sherlock se arrodilla para estar con él en el suelo, y cuando John lo ve, detiene el sonido de inmediato e intenta esconder toda la emoción de esa forma. No funciona. Es lo más cerca que ha estado de ser inspeccionado por Sherlock, el exhaustivo escrutinio de sus ojos sin decir palabra sobre el rostro de John y tomando nota de todo. John moquea lastimosamente, preparado para el mordaz comentario que Sherlock está planeando por su desastroso estado emocional.

Pero Sherlock no dice nada. Solo cierra los ojos y presiona su frente contra la de John. Eso es todo. John se derrumba en un instante, rompiendo a llorar de nuevo en fuertes sollozos. Hunde sus dedos en la túnica de Sherlock para agarrarse a algo, manteniéndole cerca y manteniéndolos conectados. Sherlock no dice nada, solo se queda quieto.

Después de lo que se siente como una eternidad, John abre los ojos para encontrar a Sherlock observándole.

- ¿Estás bien? - pregunta Sherlock.

Y Sherlock no hace nunca una pregunta si no quiere saber la respuesta.

John de alguna forma contiene otro sollozo atrapado en el pecho.

- No. En realidad no, Sherlock – contesta débilmente. Pero da un débil apretón en la nuca de Sherlock – Gracias.

McGonagall cancela la temporada de Quidditch hasta después de las vacaciones de Navidad, y es mejor así, porque además de todo lo demás, John tiene que encontrar un nuevo Buscador de algún modo, y hay un gran y punzante dolor en su corazón cada vez que lo piensa, y ni siquiera se atreve a programar un entrenamiento... y nadie lo culpa, especialmente el equipo, quienes han estado todos marcando el silencio con callados llantos.

Alguien dice que fue ahogado. Agua en los pulmones, todos las clásicas señales. Pero fue encontrado en uno de los invernaderos, tan lejos del agua que no podría haber sido un accidente. Solo Sherlock y John saben que fue una advertencia, y que su misterioso amigo al final no es realmente tan amigable.

No les llega ninguna otra carta, y nadie llega a ellos bajo la Maldición Imperius, y ni siquiera piensan sobre las cartas anónimas que enviaron en verano. John simplemente las quema cuando llegan ahora. Solo se sientan juntos en la sala común de Hufflepuff, un lugar usualmente tan vivo y cálido de repente se ha vuelto frío como una piedra, estudiando y leyendo, y muy ocasionalmente entrelazando sus dedos juntos sin pensar, sin palabras de consuelo sin ni siquiera levantar los ojos de su trabajo.

Dos días después, John casi asalta a su más reciente Cazadora. Porque está llevando algo dorado alrededor del cuello y cuando lo saca para enseñárselo a Soo Lin, John sabe que es el Giratiempo. La agarra por el brazo y exige saber dónde lo consiguió, y Soo Lin fija sus ojos en él con una mirada horrorizada.

De su novio Eddie, le dice Amanda, con los ojos como platos y sorprendida. Ella ni siquiera sabe lo que es, solo que es muy bonito y un regalo de él. Él le grita de todo, Jesucristo, esto era por lo que él y Sherlock han pasado por un infierno, la razón por la que Carl murió, hasta que la convence para que se lo entregue.

Lucha para contener las pesadas lágrimas cuando se lo entrega a McGonagall, y la asombrosa mujer que es, le deja quedarse con ella el resto del día, bebiendo té y comiendo galletas en silencio.

* * *

- Va a ser horriblemente deprimente – dice Sherlock de modo aburrido mientras suben al tren de vuelta a Londres.

John solo está medio escuchando, pero vuelve la cabeza de todos formas.

- ¿El qué?

- La cena de Navidad – continua el Slytherin – No te gustará mi familia. Lo más probable es que les des un poco igual. Sin ofender.

- Estoy acostumbrado – responde John con una larga y sufrida sonrisa que finalmente florece. Sherlock la saborea, se le refleja – A tu madre le gusto lo suficiente.

- La mayor parte de la familia se parece a Mycroft – contesta Sherlock – Hay algo absolutamente malicioso en esos genes.

- Nunca lo habría adivinado – dice John, y mira directamente a Sherlock esta vez.

Y por primera vez en meses, se ríen.

Sarah los ve en el andén cuando dejan el tren, captura a John en un fuerte y amigable abrazo y le dice lo mucho que lo siente. Por lo de Carl, por ellos, por todo, y quiere que sean amigos. Para seguir en contacto. Les da a los dos, a John y a Sherlock, un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo, y ambos chicos la observan irse con algo parecido al asombro absoluto.

Ha nevado en la mansión de los Holmes. Parece incluso más grande con una capa de un blanco resplandeciente, y John sonríe en torno a una nube de vaho que sale de su boca mientras anda. Sherlock se aprieta incluso más fuerte su bufanda, encogido sobre si mismo para mantener el calor. John resiste la tentación de tirar a Sherlock a la nieve y ver lo que hace.

Ha oído historias sobre los enormemente extendida que es la familia Holmes, pero nada prepara a John para el zoo de personas que están a la vez en la sala vacía, todos ellos majestuosos, todos menos los más jóvenes, que corretean entre los tobillos de los adultos. Ninguno de ellos tiene los penetrantes ojos de Sherlock, pero todos ellos parecen mirar con desdén a John de forma muy parecida a Mycroft. La completa una falsa sonrisa y una extrema arrogancia. John sonríe educadamente y da reverencias. Se siente tan distinto de ellos que casi ni le importa, con sus trajes a medida y sus vestidos, él se aferra a su jersey navideño del año anterior y los vaqueros con una agujero listo para romperse a través de la rodilla izquierda.

Sherlock le lleva escaleras arriba tan rápidamente como puede. Se apoyan juntos en la barandilla para mirar abajo al mundo que no los quiere, y ellos no quieren.

- Podría escupirles desde aquí – masculla Sherlock, apoyándose en John.

El chico más bajo da una risa ligera.

- Si lo consigues dentro del champagne, te doy un galeón.

No lo hace, pero aprecia que John esté con él.

Con todos los parientes de Sherlock ocupando las habitaciones de invitados, John tiene que compartirla con Sherlock después de todo. No tienen ninguna colchoneta hinchable, pero hay un estrecho diván en la esquina. Sherlock se ofrece a usarlo él. La cama de Sherlock es enorme, John no se hubiera sorprendido si hubiese cabido el equipo entero de Quidditch. Ya sabe que es mejor no discutir con Sherlock, porque el chico es rencoroso y está acostumbrado a salirse con la suya. Así que lanza su maleta en la cama y se hunde en ella.

- No tienes que bajar, si no te gusta – dice Sherlock, en el pie de la cama.

- Puedo hablar con tu madre, si no hay otra cosa – dice John, apoyándose en el codo – O contigo, si tengo que hacerlo.

- Idiota – dice Sherlock con una creciente sonrisa.

- Imbécil – contesta John.

Todo el mundo espera que los chicos se vistan para la cena. John no se ha molestado en cambiarse. Sherlock toma prestado uno de sus jerseys, demasiado corto para los brazos, y es perfecto, así que van iguales. Se ríen con su foie gras y todo el mundo los evita el resto de la noche, que es justo lo que quieren. Pasan la mayor parte de la noche después de la cena entrando y saliendo de las habitaciones para esquivar a los niños pequeños, que encuentran al pobre John increíblemente interesante.

John se despierta en medio de la noche, sudando y con la respiración agitada, y sabe que ha estado llorando. Surge desde algún lugar en la garganta, y él se lo traga, pero no se va a ningún lado. Todo lo que puede ver cuando cierra los ojos es la túnica cubriendo a Carl. Su primera mañana en Hogwarts y la gran sonrisa que Carl Powers le ofrece. _Nosotros los Tejones tenemos que permanecer juntos._

Sherlock está despierto. Sentado junto a la ventana, mirando al jardín cubierto de nieve, y la luz plateada lo ilumina por todos los ángulos. Se rompe en mil pedazos borrosos cuando John parpadea contra las lágrimas que han vuelto. Sherlock se vuelve en silencio hacia él, y una vez que John se ha aclarado los ojos, hay algo colocado entre la barbilla de Sherlock y el hombro. No dice una palabra, solo mueve el arco suavemente sobre las cuerdas, y una suave y tranquila canción inunda la habitación. Es tan suave que increíblemente fácil para John volver a dormirse.

- Gracias, Sherlock – murmura en la almohada, y se duerme en unos momentos.

Sherlock naturalmente lo niega por la mañana, insistiendo en que John es un soñador muy creativo. No dice nada del violín que descansa junto a la ventana, solo sonríe para si mismo.

La familia entera se había ido por la mañana de Navidad, todo ellos tenían que hacer algún trabajo importante para el mundo, salvo Sherlock y su madre. El árbol de Navidad es muy alto y muy bonito, y John prácticamente se mete entero bajo él. Recoge el paquete envuelto en el diario El Profeta, y Sherlock hace lo mismo. La señora Holmes les lanza una curiosa mirada, pero ellos están mucho más allá de explicar esa tradición en este punto.

John desenvuelve el de Sherlock primero, y da una sonora carcajada. Es un jersey con aspecto horrible, le hace parecer un poco como un feo cachorro huérfano. Sherlock se ríe incluso más fuerte cuando desenvuelve el suyo y es la bufanda más fea que ha visto en su vida. Se ponen la ropa inmediatamente. La señora Holmes no lo entiende muy bien, pero recoge su propio regalo de Navidad mientras los observa a los dos en silencio, las cabezas inclinadas juntas sobre el Libro de Hechizos de John. Porque la mirada en los ojos de Sherlock es algo que cada madre quiere para su hijo.

No hablan sobre Moran, o su socio sin nombre, o Carl Powers, aunque a veces John se encuentre a si mismo despertándose sobresaltado, limpiándose los ojos y escuchando el violín durante largos periodos en la noche. Estaba seguro de que Sherlock se aburriría completamente sin enigmas, ni carreras, ni aventura. Pero parece casi contento, leyendo los libros y los hechizos.

Cuando está solo, Sherlock abre el cuaderno de John por la primera página, lo mira y prácticamente grita:

- ¡Violet Hunter!

No pasa nada. Lo devuelve casualmente a la mochila de John por la hora en el que el Tejón regresa.

* * *

Hogwarts parece un lugar más sombrío cuando vuelve, pero de alguna forma John se siente mejor después de unas largas vacaciones en la Mansión de los Holmes. Realiza las selecciones de media temporada para un nuevo Buscador, termina eligiendo a Alex Woodbridge de Segundo Año como Guardián y mueve a Andy Galbraith a Buscador, y los primeros pocos entrenamientos han ido un poco a trompicones. No es el mismo equipo que tuvieron el año anterior, y John está seguro de que la Copa Quidditch está fuera de todas las posibilidades, pero pueden que sean capaces de derrotar a Slytherin, quienes tuvieron que reemplazar todos sus Cazadores y los ha visto intentar volar en formación.

Su primer partido es contra Ravenclaw, lo tendrían que haber jugado en noviembre, pero John aún siente que su garganta se tensa cuando piensa en Carl. Queda una semana. Todo el mundo está nervioso, y Amanda aún está asustada en su presencia. Su equipo está verde, y tiene un nudo de nervios a medida que el día del partido se aproxima, y Sherlock no puede evitar notarlo. Así que sugiere un descanso.

Se abrigan y practican el Encantamiento Patronus en el campo blanco. _Tu recuerdo más feliz_, subraya John una y otra vez cuando Sherlock se frustra después de siente intentos y no consigue más que un pequeño vaho. Amenaza con romper su varita por la mitad si no lo consigue la siguiente vez. John pone los ojos en blanco y la nieve cruje bajo él.

Se pone detrás de Sherlock, alarga la mano para poner los dedos sobre los de Sherlock, hablando sobre el hombro de su amigo.

- Ya tienes casi el movimiento, solo...

Y Sherlock deja a John controlar su mano con la varita porque... no sabe porqué, pero es suficiente para inspirarle el recuerdo correcto: tiene doce años y John Watson se sienta a su lado y le dice que es brillante, y nunca ha tenido un amigo antes pero John Watson es su amigo.

_- ¡Expecto patronum!_ - exclama Sherlock, y en un instante, una brillante criatura plateada surge de su varita y da vueltas juguetona alrededor de ellos.

El tejón desaparece casi tan pronto como ha venido, y John estalla en ovaciones. Sherlock se le une, y sus orejas están rojas, seguramente por el frío.

Hace un frío atroz y está nevando ligeramente la mañana de enero cuando finalmente toman sus escobas contra Ravenclaw. John ve a Sherlock en la sección de Hufflepuff antes de ver al equipo, y Sherlock no dice _buena suerte_, pero lo piensa. Intensamente. Y ahora John puede leerlo en su cara.

Se ajusta las gafas sobre los ojos y se inclina ante el silbato.

En los tres primeros minutos de partido, la nieve se ha convertido casi en una tormenta de nieve, y es solo gracias a las gafas que Sherlock le ha dado que John puede verlo todo. Los bludgers son pequeños puntos negros en el fondo blanco, y Amanda casi se choca contra él dos veces. Golpea una bludger a la Buscadora de Ravenclaw y casi se cae de la escoba con un grito.

Se pregunta si será capaz de saber cuando alguien capture la maldita Snitch.

John está seguro de que se imagina el brillante relámpago rojo que pasa a su izquierda. No está tan seguro cuando lo ve otra vez. Se atreve a echar una mirada por encima del hombro, y hay un Cazador justo en su cola. Ravenclaw, _Clara_. Ella desaparece cuando John hace una gran curva y la pierde en la nieve. No podía ser, eso parecía un impresionante hechizo.

Entonces algo explota junto a su oreja y de repente cada nervio de su cuerpo salta de atención. _Clara le está atacando._ La mira otra vez por encima del hombro, pero el viento barre las palabras de sus labios tan pronto como las pronuncia.

Alguien está soplando el silbato, tratando de parar el juego, pero Clara no para. Así que John baja en picado, en dirección al suelo donde puede ser capaz de contraatacar, detenerla, hacer que alguien más la pare. Porque caer de la escoba, aturdido, todo el camino en el aire es exactamente lo que no quiere que ocurra. Pero ella lo sigue. Acelera, en plan kamikaze tras él y choca contra John en medio del aire. Caen unos míseros doce pies.

Cuando golpean el suelo juntos, un agonizante y ardiente dolor agudo apuñala a John en el hombro izquierdo y no puede evitar un grito a pleno pulmón que siente como si surgiera desde los dedos de sus pies. Hay algo en su hombro, fragmentado, el peor dolor que ha sentido nunca en su vida. Clara está inerte y no responde cuando Madame Hooch la arrastra lejos de él, y alguien intenta levantar a John pero da otro horrible grito y se palpa inútilmente el hombro...

La varita de Clara. Es su varita, clavada en su hombro. Las lágrimas de dolor se le escapan por los rabillos de los ojos cuando los cierra y echa atrás la cabeza al darse cuenta, y el equipo entero de Hufflepuff se amontona alrededor, gritando y siguiéndolo todo el camino de vuelta al castillo cuando lo llevan en una camilla.

Pomfrey tira de la varita para sacarla del hombro sin avisar, y Violet está ahí apretándole la mano cuando da otro tenso grito. Pero está fuera, salvo los fragmentos que Pomfrey saca con las pinzas una a una de la herida, y ahora John tiene una poción que pica trabajando en la fea herida abierta, y duele aún mucho después de que el último de sus compañeros de equipo se haya ido en la oscuridad.

Alguien, cree que es el Profesor Cairnes, viene a decirle que Clara está despierta y es bastante obvio que estaba bajo el poder de la Maldición Imperius. Su varita está irreparablemente rota, y nadie sabe quién convocó la maldición.

Tiene que ser después del toque de queda, porque la Enfermería esta mortalmente silenciosa y John está de lado, intentando ignorar el contante cosquilleo bajo el vendaje de su hombro, cuando escucha un simple par de pasos aproximándose. El largo y delgado cuerpo de su mejor amigo se sube sin una palabra, y se tumban perfectamente juntos. Sherlock palpa alrededor hasta que encuentra la mano de John y las une juntas contra el pecho de John.

John se ríe quedamente en la almohada.

- Sherlock, bájate.

Él no responde, solo entierra su rostro en el hombro herido de John como si solo su respiración pudiera curarlo.

- Fue Moran – dice finalmente, su voz ahogada porque se niega a moverse – Él hizo esto.

- ¿Cómo? Sherlock, nadie lo ha visto desde el verano.

- No lo sé, se ha vuelto a colar en el castillo de alguna forma, no es imposible. Probablemente con un encantamiento Desvanecedor en una capa y...

- Sherlock.

Milagrosamente, para de hablar. Su nariz se presiona con fuerza contra el hombro de John y los largos dedos que han estado descansando en la mano de John se tensan. Está temblando. Sherlock Holmes está tumbado contra su espalda y está temblando como una hoja.

John no sabe qué hacer. Su garganta se tensa y traga saliva con dificultad, y al final aprieta débilmente la mano que envuelve la suya.

- Estoy bien.

- Él podría haberte... - gracias a Dios se interrumpe a si mismo – Hablaré con McGonagall. Podemos poner una investigación en marcha, estoy seguro.

- Sherlock – dice él de nuevo, y no hace falta un detective para escuchar la torpeza en su voz.

Sherlock asiente en silencio contra el hombro de John, pero no se va. John aprecia eso más que la amenaza de enviar sabuesos por toda Inglaterra por él. Es más cómodo de lo que había pensado que sería, dormir con alguien más, especialmente alguien que es todo huesos como Sherlock. John cae dormido casi instantáneamente. Sherlock no duerme.

John despierta con un sobresalto por la mañana cuando Pomfrey da un fuerte grito y saca a Sherlock fuera de la cama. El desgarbado muchacho se aleja tropezando, sus ojos grises momentáneamente preparados para pelear, pero cuando se encuentran con la tranquila diversión en el rostro de John, sonríe una vez y desaparece de la Enfermería.

Lo mantienen en la cama de la enfermería durante otros dos días mientras su hombro se recupera. Madame Pomfrey le dice que tendrá completa movilidad pero que la cicatriz nunca se irá. A mitad de la primera noche, Sherlock Holmes entra en la Enfermería y estampa el cuaderno de John en la mesita de noche, asusta a una pobre chica en la cama de al lado de John que cada vez que tiene hipo le salen burbujas moradas de las orejas. John salta por el repentino ruido, menos sorprendido de ver que Sherlock tiene el cuaderno que de ver a Sherlock en tal estado de agitación.

- ¿Cuál es la contraseña, John? - le suelta Sherlock. Una mitad de la boca de John se curva en una sonrisa – He intentado el nombre de cada chica que conoces, todos tus hechizos favoritos, _todo_ – pone cara de furia – No lo diré otra vez. No se cuál es. Dímela.

John toma el cuaderno entre las manos con mucha calma, lo abre por la primera página y mira por encima al Slytherin que está echando humo.

- Sherlock Holmes.

Las notas surgen en la página como si estuviesen siendo escritas delante de sus ojos. Páginas y páginas de ellas. Los ojos de Sherlock están más abiertos de los que ha visto jamás John, mirando inescrutable a las mundanas notas escolares escritas a puño y letra por John. Cuando levanta la vista, John está sonriendo.

- Oh – dice Sherlock, estupefacto.

Se gira sobre sus talones y prácticamente huye de la Enfermería. John se ríe tan fuerte que casi se le vuelve a abrir el hombro.

* * *

En mayo, llegaron los examinadores. El hombro de John aún está algo tieso, y durante el examen de prácticas de Transformación accidentalmente le da a su pimentero ocho repugnantes piernas. Le echa la culpa a su escasa movilidad. Sherlock echa un vistazo a los apuntes de John, diciendo avergonzado su propio nombre para ello, para el examen de Herbología que hay la mañana siguiente.

Sherlock lo menciona cuando se sienta en la cama de cuatro postes de John, observando a su amigo empaquetar cosas en su baúl para ganar tiempo cuando se van. Piensa en ello varias veces, de hecho, ha estado pensándolo bastante tiempo hasta ahora, antes de abrir la boca para decir.

- John, es demasiado peligroso – y maldice en la parte de atrás de su cabeza porque no era todo lo que quería decir, y ahora John lo está mirando extrañado – Tú, en medio de todos esos muggles todo el verano, y Moran y su socio en libertad – se escabulle ligeramente más cerca del borde de la cama – Así que, he hecho los arreglos para que te quedes conmigo en verano.

John le mira fijamente, reflexionando sobre la conversación.

- Bueno, ¿qué pasa con Harry? Y... ¿y mi mamá?

Las cejas de Sherlock se juntan confuso.

- ¿Qué _pasa _con Harry?

La mandíbula del Hufflepuff literalmente se suelta, y no puede creer lo que ha salido de la boca de Sherlock, y se gira sobre sus talones para salir del dormitorio cuando es agarrado por detrás haciéndolo girar. Sherlock lo agarra por lo hombros, manteniéndolo en su lugar. John frunce el ceño.

- Ellos no están interesados en Harry o tu madre, porque ellos están interesados en _mi_ – Sherlock se endereza de forma casi imperceptible – Atacaron algo que me importa, y con cada pequeña ofensiva que pueden, realmente no me importa tu familia, John.

John abre la boca para protestar enfadado, y entonces lo golpea. Lo golpea fuerte y solido y le saca todo el aire de los pulmones. Duele físicamente. _Algo que me importa_. Oh.

- Sí – dice sin aliento alrededor de algo en su garganta – Sí, está bien.


	6. Sexto año

**Sexto año**

John Watson está a una habitación de distancia de Sherlock Holmes. Escondido durante unas vacaciones enteras de verano en una habitación de quien formalmente es su mejor amigo. No de ese Sherlock que no ha hecho nada para _no _ser más su mejor amigo. Solo porque simplemente no debes tener ese tipo de pensamientos por tu mejor amigo.

Sí, hay algo innegablemente atractivo en Sherlock, aunque de alguna forma extraña. Como un tiburón, aunque John nunca ha visto un tiburón, y ni mucho menos lo suficientemente cerca como para llamarlo guapo y _oh Dios _¿de qué está hablando? Esconde el rostro en la almohada porque está más fría que su cara, ¿_por qué _hace tanto calor ahí? Porque se supone que no te _sonrojas _cuando estás pensando en tu mejor amigo que está a una habitación de ti y probablemente ni siquiera despierto.

No ayuda cada vez que lo mira. John lo ve, Sherlock está sonriendo como si tuviera un secreto.

Comen solos en una enorme mesa en el comedor. La Madre debe de trabajar temprano, porque no está por esa hora. John está en pie cada mañana, y no se queda remoloneando como Sherlock. John trae su libro de Encantamientos a la mesa como pretexto para parecer ocupado con cualquier cosa que no sea Sherlock Holmes. Es un mentiroso terrible.

- ¿Estás bien? - pregunta Sherlock, inclinando la cabeza.

John está nervioso y confuso, y no, realmente no está bien.

- Hay un asesino ahí fuera, ya acabó con Carl, está detrás de mi por ti, y no estoy lo que tu llamarías bien.

Él no dice nada, por supuesto, pero no le hace falta porque Sherlock puede leer un rostro como un libro.

Cuando Sherlock cierra su mano sobre la de John, hay una especie de escalofrío a través de él, dilatando sus vasos sanguíneos y ¿_por qué _hace tanto calor ahí? Eso nunca ha pasado antes. Y es un poco desconcertante cuando John tira de su mano hacia atrás, sorprendido.

Y todo se vuelve bastante obvio. De repente ambos lo saben, han estado caminando hacia ello desde que John se sentó frente a Sherlock al final de su segundo año.

John se mueve primero. Alejándose. Muy rápido.

Así que no hablan de ello. Pasan casi dos semanas enteras en relativo silencio, uno intentando observar al otro mientras el otro no está mirando. Sherlock es mucho mejor en eso. Pilla a John mirándole por encima de su libro de Encantamientos tres veces en un corto espacio de minutos, y el chico más bajo se agacha detrás de las páginas, pero Sherlock aún puede ver las puntas de sus orejas de un brillante color rosa. Pero no dice nada.

Y una vez, John pilla a Sherlock y tiene que forzar algo para que vuelva a bajar por su garganta cuando ve esos inteligentes ojos que suelen examinar las pruebas, inmovilizando sospechosos, todo para _él_.

Así que pasan casi dos semanas sin decir una palabra. No es poco amistoso, porque apenas dejan la compañía el uno del otro. Y un día, están en la habitación de Sherlock con bastante espacio entre ellos, y John está de nuevo fingiendo leer. Esta vez, cuando Sherlock pilla a John, John se mantiene firme. No aparta la mirada. Y se siente como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde que simplemente se examinaron el uno al otro desde un extremo de la habitación. Sherlock se sienta un poco más recto en el borde de su cama, no está acostumbrado a estar él bajo escrutinio, y decide, que mientras sea de John, no le importa. John está agarrando su libro con demasiada fuerza.

Es la primera vez que oye a Sherlock hablar en todo el día. Y es inusualmente suave cuando dice:

- Sí, puedes besarme si quieres – leyendo su maldita mente como hace siempre.

Solo le toma a John un segundo soltar el libro, mascullar _Oh, cielos _en voz baja, y cruzar la habitación a toda velocidad. Agarra ambos lados del rostro de Sherlock con sus manos, agradece que esté sentado, o eso sería bastante difícil, y presiona sus labios apresuradamente contra los de Sherlock. Hay un cosquilleo no muy diferente al miedo de vuelta en el cerebro de John cuando se da cuenta de que no tiene ni idea de lo que está haciendo, pero por suerte Sherlock se mueve y vuelve a aplicar una firme presión son sus propios labios.

John había esperado algo rápido y desastroso, pero no hay nada de prisa en eso. Igual que Sherlock tiende a ser lento y metódico, se toda su maravilloso tiempo para registrar cada reacción y sensación. Está un poco descoordinado, y hay más dientes en medio de lo que John cree que debería haber, pero funciona muy rápidamente, y Sherlock se disculpa con la lengua. John encuentra que le gusta bastante sentir los rizos de Sherlock entre los dedos. Cuando Sherlock se mueve, se levanta y toma el control, a John realmente no le importa tener que ponerse de puntillas para alcanzarle.

Cuando finalmente John decide que le gustaría respirar, presiona su frente contra el cuello de Sherlock y toma largas y quedas inspiraciones. Sherlock lo sujeta ahí, sus largos dedos extendidos en la parte de atrás de la calavera de John, revolviéndole el pelo, presionando otro largo beso en la sien de John y solo quedándose así.

- Wow – murmura John inútilmente contra el cuello de Sherlock.

El chico alto asiente, e incluso no puede pensar en nada más apropiado que:

- Wow.

No se mueven por un largo rato.

Sherlock debe de haber heredado sus habilidades de deducción de su madre, porque apenas ella está en la puerta, antes de que pase sus ojos sobre los dos, sentados perfectamente inocentes en la mesa, da una palmada con las manos y da un grito de apreciación. Aprieta a John entre sus brazos y planta un beso en la parte de arriba de su cabeza antes de que entre en la casa. John se queda mirando con los ojos empañados y reflejando preguntas hacia Sherlock. El Slytherin no puede soportarlo mucho tiempo y ofrece una sonrisa con una tensa risa.

Esa noche, cuando John normalmente se excusaría a si mismo de la presencia de Sherlock para escabullirse hasta su propia cama y no intentar pensar en el chico de pelo negro al otro lado de la pared, se retrasa, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta de Sherlock y mirándole abiertamente.

- ¿Crees que deberíamos hablar de esto? - pregunta, y Sherlock cruza las piernas bajo él en la cama.

- No era consciente de que había necesidad de hablar de ello.

La cara de John se tuerce con la preocupación, Sherlock lo ve todo, y sin una palabra deja espacio en la cama para John y se lo indica con un asentimiento de cabeza. John pilla la señal y se deja caer a su lado. Se tumban uno al lado de otro en sus espaldas por un breve momento, Sherlock le pide a John la mano sin palabras y este se la da. Se sientan en un nido entre ellos, y finalmente John gira la cabeza.

- Así que, entonces, ¿quieres ser mi novio? - pregunta sin rodeos.

Sherlock se estremece con una risa contenida.

- ¿Es así cómo lo llamaremos?

- No lo sé – suspira John – Espera.

Se gira con sus manos para ponerse a horcajadas sobre el pecho de Sherlock, lo mira seriamente hacia abajo, a los ojos de Sherlock que están a medio camino entre la sorpresa y... la expectación. John se inclina para besarlo una vez, y no hay más que un persistente, suave roce de los labios, y cuando John intenta separarse, Sherlock se levanta para seguirlo. El Tejón da una suave risa y toca su nariz con la de Sherlock.

- Sí. Definitivamente novio.

- Sí, vale – dice Sherlock impaciente, y se apodera de la nuca de John para apretarlo contra él.

Cuando John no se va y cae dormido acurrucado contra el pecho de Sherlock, el desgarbado chico sonríe por fin y se relaja contra él.

Por la mañana, después de que parpadee las legañas de sus ojos, recuerde donde está, sonría, entierre su rostro en el pecho de Sherlock, y el Slytherin se mueva medio dormido hacia la cabeza de John murmurando algo sobre _demasiado temprano_, ve que alguien ha movido todas las cosas de John en la habitación de Sherlock durante la noche. Eso lo da por hecho.

* * *

Por un tiempo, se olvidan de Moran, las cartas y la escuela por completo, sentados en el jardín, la cabeza de John apoyada en el hombro de Sherlock. Poco ha cambiado realmente salvo una enorme cantidad de besos, cuando están seguros de que nadie está mirando, porque hay algo nervioso que llega a los ojos de Sherlock cuando cree que los van a ver.

Cuando están en medio de la librería Flourish & Blotts, escondidos detrás de una estantería y John está muy cerca, la cabeza inclinada y mirando inquisitivamente hacia él, Sherlock se pone rojo y lanza miradas por encima de sus dos hombros.

- ¿Te avergüenzas de mi?

Hay de repente lo que parece miedo en los ojos de Sherlock.

- No. John, por supuesto que no, idiota – y se calma ligeramente cuando ve que John no está huyendo, y descansa su frente solo ligeramente sobre la de John, y hay una callada conexión. Baja la voz – No puedo permitir que todo el mundo lo sepa. Aún no, cuando no sé en quien confiar. Por favor, entiéndelo.

John asiente con la cabeza lentamente, reconfortantes dedos recorriendo el pelo de Sherlock. Besa la comisura de los labios de Sherlock, se queda ahí solo un segundo más de lo normal y se aleja. Los dos están extremadamente distraídos mientras intenta encontrar sus libros para el próximo curso.

Se detienen para ver a Harry acomodándose en su trabajo detrás de la barra del Caldero Chorreante. John no dice mucho, no han hablado durante más de veinte minutos desde el verano en el que Harry intentó echar una maldición al ex-novio de su madre, y la caída de su hermana golpea con fuerza a John, pero no lo muestra, e incluso aunque Sherlock no se jacta para que todos lo vean, es él quien se lo cuenta a Harry.

Ella parpadea, sonríe:

- De tal hermana, tal hermano.

John no se lo dirá a su madre. No porque no quiera que todo el mundo, y su hermana, sepa que está liado con Sherlock Holmes, sino porque no quiere romperle el corazón. Porque Harry y Clara ya la llevó a las lágrimas hace cientos de Navidades, y no sabe si él y Sherlock la destruirán por completo Y no puede odiarla, y no sabe porqué. Así que no se lo va a decir.

Apenas pasan la puerta de su cuarto cuando Sherlock tiene a John contra la pared y hay varias cosas interesantes que hacer con su boca y John no puede creer que eso haga que le _tiemblen las rodillas_. Así que se sujeta con fuerza, y también lo hace Sherlock.

- Lo descubriste a finales de curso – le dice Sherlock a John, sobre la cama, quien descansando su cabeza contra el hombro de Sherlock que tiene el brazo alrededor de él jugando con sus dedos con el pelo rubio que necesita un peinado. - Que estabas atraído por mi – aclara.

John se encoge de hombros en vano, en parte porque sabe que Sherlock tiene razón y en parte porque está cansado y solo quiere dormirse junto a él.

- ¿Qué hay de ti? - pregunta John, ahogando un bostezo.

- Oh, hace tres o cuatro años – dice como si nada.

Y eso tira de algo entre los pulmones de John, con el peso de _saber _de repente.

- Oh, Sherlock – murmura y agarra el rostro del chico y lo besa sonoramente.

Pero esto no durará para siempre, porque no puede. Porque Carl fue asesinado y alguien ha puesto a John en la enfermería. La primera vez que Sherlock tira del jersey de John por encima de su cabeza se queda mirando la cicatriz en el hombro de John y se queda muy callado. John simplemente cae dormido abrazándolo.

- No estaba cerca del agua – murmura Sherlock en el pelo de John, y el chico más bajo se agita, porque se suponía que estaba despierto y escuchando a Sherlock plantear las hipótesis, pero se había dormido de nuevo.

- ¿Mm? - pregunta John como si hubiera estado escuchando.

Pero Sherlock lo conoce bien.

- Carl. Fue ahogado pero no estaba cerca del agua. No había signos de ningún tipo de hechizo poderoso usado contra él, y _maldita sea _ojalá hubiera podido inspeccionarlo... - pero se corta a si mismo por la mirada enturbiada en los cansados ojos de John – Lo siento. Pero quiero ayudar. Y necesito datos para ayudar.

- Lo sé – dice John lentamente, asintiendo en el cuello de Sherlock.

- ¿Era un buen nadador? - pregunta Sherlock.

- No lo sé. Decente, supongo. Era un brillante Buscador, y tenía una constitución como si nadara mucho. Nunca lo vi, por mi mismo, pero supongo que podría haberlo sido.

Él suspira, y se mueve en el pelo de John.

- Tenemos que volver a Hogwarts.

* * *

- Actuamos como si nada hubiese cambiado – dice Sherlock en el oído de John, agarrándolo con fuerza antes de que pasen a través del andén.

John no quiere dejarlo ir, porque a quien diablos le importa si está sosteniendo la mano de Sherlock o si quiere besar a Sherlock en el comedor entre los TIMOS, ¿Encantamientos de nivel alto y comida? Sujeta con fuerza los brazos de Sherlock.

- Sí, nada ha cambiado, está bien – John casi se ríe, y se pone de puntillas para dejar un suave beso en la ceja de Sherlock – Aún eres un idiota.

El Slytherin sonríe, arregla el pelo de John donde lo ha despeinado.

- Te veo en el tren.

Sus dedos se separan, y John ya lo odia. Dos meses con Sherlock Holmes como su novio y no puede soportar el pensamiento de no tocarlo. Algo está definitivamente mal en él.

El equipo de Hufflepuff se reúnen en un grupo en el andén, y John se une a ellos a la carrera, se juntan todos juntos en un nudo y se agarran con fuerza, porque nadie ha olvidado al escuálido chico que no está con ellos y no dicen nada por un largo rato.

- ¿Dónde está Sherlock? - pregunta Violet, echando un vistazo alrededor del andén – Me he acostumbrado tanto a veros a los dos juntos que no estoy segura de si sois más dos personas.

John hace su mejor esfuerzo por no sonrojarse.

- No lo sé. Dijo que me vería por aquí.

Y no tiene miedo de lo que los Tejones dirán cuando lo descubran, porque lo _van _a descubrir, no son estúpidos, pero le ha prometido a Sherlock no dejarlo salir de la bolsa.

Cuando Sherlock aparece, John sonríe como siempre ha hecho, y cuando se encuentran en un abrazo, de amigos, les lleva una enorme esfuerzo no quedarse así. Les cuenta a los Hufflepuff cosas de la enorme casa de Sherlock, y Sherlock recoge a su gata y la acuna en sus brazos mientras escucha casi desinteresadamente a John hablar. Sherlock es un actor magnífico, esconde fantásticamente todos los detalles necesarios y controla su rostro. Decide que John va a necesitar algún entrenamiento serio si va a engañar a alguien.

Pero Sherlock se sorprende incluso a si mismo cuando se da cuenta de que no le importa si Violet y Soo Lin y Mike y todos esos Tejones sonrientes saben que apenas dejó ir a John durante dos meses. Son lo más parecido a una familia normal que ha tenido, y hace un muy buen trabajo en no mostrar su sorpresa cuando lo descubre.

John los deja para ir al vagón de los prefectos, rasca a Felicia entre las orejas y fija en Sherlock una mirada que dura por lo menos dos segundos, una mirada que se queda con Sherlock todo el camino en el tren. Soo Lin intenta hablar con él tres veces antes de que él registre su voz, después del cual presta mucha atención a todos ellos. A ninguno de ellos le pasa desapercibido, y las chicas intercambian unas miradas interrogantes.

Mientras John se sienta seguro y cómodo en el vagón de los prefectos, hablando animadamente con Sarah, Sherlock se siente interrogado. Soo Lin, Violet y Amanda lo han acorralado en la esquina del compartimento, y él mira al único chico que ha quedado en el compartimento con él, Andy, el pobre, parece tan atrapado como él y eso que está en el extremo opuesto. Le pide ayuda sin decir palabra.

John está patrullando el pasillo, y cuando echa un vistazo a su compartimento, Sherlock fija unos ojos frenéticos en él mientras Soo Lin lo pincha en busca de respuestas, y John le sonríe de forma radiante a través del cristal, se queda a mirar, y justo cuando los ojos de Sherlock se suavizan y Soo Lin se da cuenta de que no le está prestando atención a ellas y se vuelve hacia la puerta, John se mueve pasillo abajo.

El Slytherin lo acorraló en algún rincón en el pasillo de la tercera planta, lo pilló en su patrulla de medianoche, y no va a dejar que se mueva. Y John lo deja, porque se siente como si ese día hubiesen sido como meses y no puede creer lo fácil que es echar de menos el aliento de alguien en la oreja.

- Esto va a ser horrible – dice Sherlock justo antes de presionar sus labios en el espacio bajo la oreja de John, y el Tejón gime algo entre el reconocimiento y la apreciación.

John pasa sus dedos arriba y abajo por la nuca de Sherlock, tomando sus rizos y enredándolos.

- Hay una solución muy fácil, ya lo sabes. - le dice John, mirando a la línea de su mandíbula y definitivamente no a los calculadores ojos grises.

- Hay alguien aquí que quiere hacerte daño porque eres mi _amigo –_ murmura Sherlock, frotando su nariz con cariño en el pelo por encima de la oreja de John - ¿Qué haría si descubre que estamos liados? - siente a John reírse quedamente contra él, y quiere unirse a él, pero no puede – No, John, aún no.

- Sí – suspira John – Hogwarts no está preparado para nosotros.

Y sonríe, y Sherlock no puede ser culpado por bajar la cabeza y besarlo otra vez. John coincide con él, agarrando ambos lados de la cabeza de Sherlock y abriendo la boca cuando Sherlock pide el acceso.

John lleva de vuelta a Sherlock a la mazmorra de Slytherin, y no se tocan, ni siquiera hablan. Cuando John lo deja para continuar su ronda, Sherlock presiona su rostro caliente contra la piedra fría de la pared e intenta aparecer calmado y no concienzudamente besado cuando entre en la sala común. Ayuda que nadie levanta la vista hacia él, un fantasma en su propia Casa.

Y en gran parte todo sigue igual, como habían planeado. Sherlock aún come su desayuno en la mesa de Hufflepuff, aplastado entre Mike y John, evitando los suspicaces ojos de Soo Lin. Aún ocupa su silla en la sala común de Hufflepuff, y aún envía a John lechuzas a todas horas, pero esas notas casi nunca van de algún misterio que necesita solución pronto, y John siempre lo encuentra en algún rincón oscuro cuando se lo pide. Sherlock aún ayuda a John con sus pociones, y John aún supervisa a Sherlock con los Encantamientos difíciles que Flitwick les manda.

Pero no reciben ninguna nota de su misterioso amigo, el compañero de Moran. No hasta principios de noviembre.

Es justo después de su primer partido contra Ravenclaw, que alguien los pilla. Andy no es el mejor Buscador de Hogwarts, pero John y Violet tienen la más férrea defensa que el equipo de Hufflepuff ha visto en décadas, y se las arreglan para mantener al Buscador de Ravenclaw el tiempo suficiente para que Andy capte la idea y capture la Snitch. John los ve a todos fuera del vestuario, dándose palmadas en la espalda y sonriendo, y francamente, no está sorprendido de ver a Sherlock esperándolo una vez que todos se van. John está cubierto de sudor, heridas y probablemente apesta, pero está bastante claro que a ninguno de ellos le importa realmente en ese momento.

Sherlock decide, inclinándose y probando la boca abierta de John, que realmente le gusta mucho a John con su uniforme de Quidditch.

Hay un pequeño ruido en algún lugar detrás de ellos, y John vagamente es consciente de que su pelo está aplastado donde Sherlock lo ha revuelto, y Sherlock ha dado medio paso hacia atrás, pero está bastante claro para cualquiera que es lo que los dos estaban haciendo.

Un confuso, pequeño y con los ojos como platos Jimmy Moriarty está de pie en la puerta y mirando con incredulidad a uno y a otro. La cara que John normalmente ve llena de dientes y sonriendo se contorsiona en algo que no ha visto nunca antes. Algo que casi parece aterrador en el amable rostro de Jimmy.

- Jimmy – dice John inmediatamente, intentando peinarse el pelo y suavizar las cosas porque los ojos de Sherlock se han puesto igual de abiertos – Es, ah... no es lo que...

- Está bien – dice el joven Slytherin de repente, y el breve destello de algo terrible en su rostro es reemplazado con una familiar sonrisa – Tendré la charla más tarde. No dejéis que os interrumpa. Oh, y John... - su cabeza se mueve ligeramente de lado a lado, un movimiento parecido vagamente al de un reptil – Es _Jim_.

Da la vuelta, dejándolos solos de nuevo, y John vuelve sus ojos inmediatamente a Sherlock. El chico alto mira con recelo por donde se ha ido Jim y solo se vuelve hacia John al oír su nombre.

- ¿Quién era ese? - pregunta Sherlock vagamente.

Por supuesto que ha visto al Slytherin con los ojos enormes moviéndose silenciosamente, sin compañía, a través de la sala común, pero nunca ha registrado el hecho como útil o interesante.

- No importa – le asegura John – Mira, hablaré con él. No se lo dirá a nadie.

Sherlock asiente, casi como si no hubiese estado escuchando.

John pilla a Jim y tienen una tranquila charla, y Jim nunca rompe su comprensiva sonrisa. Por supuesto que no contará lo que sabe. Se excusa a si mismo y se une a Molly Hooper codo con codo pasillo abajo, dejando a John solo y muy confuso.

Se las arreglan para mantener el ritmo casi una semana. Hay veces en las que Sherlock parece distraído y vuelve su cabeza para mirar a nada en particular, sus ojos a kilómetros de distancia. John se pregunta brevemente si es porque Sherlock se está aburriendo. Ningún caso desde finales del año anterior, ninguna nota o acertijo o nada que capte su interés. Y Sherlock responde sin haber escuchado la pregunta.

- No estoy aburrido de ti. Cállate – y deshace la corbata de John, se la quita, y John se calla.

Pero no le da a Sherlock ventaja, arrancando la corbata de Sherlock y aplicando ahí su lengua en su lugar.

Se queda un poco más de tiempo en el almacén, y cuando John se da cuenta de que ya es casi tarde para Encantamientos, maldice entre dientes e intenta varias veces abotonarse la camisa. Agarra su corbata, anudándola desordenadamente y presiona un beso en los labios de Sherlock antes de salir corriendo.

Flitwick está sonriendo de forma extraña cuando John va hasta su sitio, y Soo Lin a su lado está casi riendo. John no piensa mucho en eso en un primer momento, después de todo casi _había_ llegado tarde a Encantamientos, y él casi nunca llega tarde a Encantamientos. Pero cuando los demás se vuelven hacia él, empiezan a hablar en susurros y alguien empieza a reír en voz baja, John se pone de repente muy tenso.

- ¿Qué? - pregunta a Soo Lin con seriedad, y ella solo sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

Flitwick se aclara la garganta.

- No era consciente de que hubiese cambiado de Casa, señor Watson.

John no lo entiende muy bien al principio, parpadeando hacia el profesor de Encantamientos hasta que finalmente Soo Lin estalla en unas incontrolables carcajadas, señalando directamente a su pecho. La ve cuando mira abajo. Se ha puesto la corbata de Sherlock. Verde y plateada y anudada pobremente en la base. Y no podía haber sido más obvio para cualquiera de la clase de dónde ha venido esa corbata y porqué. John debe de haberlas confundido.

Así que se vuelve inhumanamente rojo, tartamudea algo y deshace el nudo de la corbata de Sherlock con unos dedos sorprendentemente tranquilos. Arroja la corbata dentro de su maleta, esconde su rostro caliente con ambas manos en su pupitre y no dice una palabra durante toda la lección. La clase continúa, ocasionalmente lanzando una sonrisa en dirección de John, pero nadie lo vuelve a mencionar.

En el almuerzo, con el Gran Comedor casi al completo de su capacidad, John y Sherlock se reúnen en el pasillo cerca de la mesa de Hufflepuff. Sherlock tiene la corbata de John suelta alrededor de su cuello, sonriendo con cautela y aproximándose con las manos en los bolsillos. John se levanta abruptamente, y de repente todos los Hufflepuff están en silencio y mirando. Y su silencio causa que un puñado de estudiantes miren desde la mesa de Ravenclaw. Y como una ola, varias cabezas están observando desde el otro lado del Gran Comedor para ver que ha causado que tanta gente se haya callado.

La cara de John se pone de nuevo roja, los ojos inquietos pasando por los rostros vueltos hacia ellos, mirándolos. Remueve brevemente su mochila hasta que encuentra la corbata de Sherlock, la cual se queda colgando entre ellos. Sherlock echa un vistazo solo un instante hacia las caras vueltas hacia ellos, y sin decir una palabra desliza la corbata de John de alrededor de su cuello, y con un giro de muñeca, la coloca alrededor del de John para acercarlo.

La piel de John casi le arde cuando él deja un beso en la sien de John delante de todo el mundo.

Todavía cerca, John pasa sus ojos por el rostro de Sherlock, y está seguro de que nunca se sonroja, pero hoy ha pasado un infierno con el espectáculo. Está irradiando calor. Sherlock aún no ha dejado ir el final de su corbata.

- Decídete, maldita sea, ¿no? - dice John en voz baja.

Y entonces una sonrisa aparece tímidamente en su rostro, y no sabe porqué Sherlock ha decidido mostrarse delante de todo el Gran Comedor, pero se alegra mucho de que lo haya hecho.

Sherlock aún no ha dicho nada, pero se refleja en él la sonrisa de John, toma la corbata verde y plateada y se vuelve por donde ha venido.

Después del almuerzo, ambos van por el pasillo del segundo piso, sin necesidad de hablar de lo hecho, cuando Anderson aparece en frente de ellos y le da un puñetazo a Sherlock en la cara sin avisar. Sherlock golpea el suelo con un quejido, y Anderson mantiene a Sherlock abajo con el talón.

- Jodido _maricón –_ escupe Anderson – No eres un verdadero Slytherin, ¡eres una _vergüenza_! Mírate a ti y a tu mascota Tejón, me pones enfermo.

Y John es un prefecto, así que puede quitar todos los puntos que quiera a Slytherin por su atropello, pero no es eso lo primero que pasa por la cabeza de John. Mira a Sherlock tendido en el suelo, el labio partido y sangrando, sosteniéndose el brazo donde se ha golpeado con la losa del suelo. Y por un momento, él mira hacia John y parece _vulnerable _y John nunca ha visto esa mirada en su rostro.

Así que John se enfada. Se enfada más de lo que ha estado nunca. Como un puño golpeándole directo en el pecho, agarrando sus intestinos y retorciéndolos en un duro y ardiente nudo que late contra Algo en su garganta que no se mueve. Y fija esa mirada despiadada en Anderson, queriendo quemarlo hasta convertirlo en cenizas y Anderson lo sabe. Mira directamente hacia él, y sus ojos se abren como platos, pero su mano no está en su varita lo suficientemente rápido como para defenderse a si mismo.

_- ¡Depulso!_ - grita John, lanzando el hechizo directamente a Anderson, y con un brillante destello el Slytherin sale volando de espaldas a través del pasillo en medio de gritos y pasos de los demás estudiantes mientras se apartan de su trayectoria.

Pero John no ha terminado. Sigue el tembloroso cuerpo de Anderson y levanta su varita otra vez.

_- ¡DEPULSO! _- y es terriblemente estruendoso esta vez.

Resuena en los oídos de John mientras rebota por las paredes. Apunta con su varita a través del aire a Anderson, se proyecta de nuevo con fuerza de nuevo, llevando el grito a través del aire y lo lanza contra una pared lejana.

John está temblando en algún lugar dentro de su pecho, y está apretando los dientes tan fuerte que es doloroso. Está machacando a Anderson, alguien que ni siquiera conoce le suplica que pare, y de repente para. Puede oír la voz de Violet entre ellos. Levanta la varita de nuevo cuando finalmente alcanza a Anderson, débil, tembloroso y gimoteando en el suelo.

Pero alguien le agarra la muñeca y lo detiene, y por un momento está demasiado cegado por la rabia para entender que tiene que parar, pero los dedos son fuertes e insistentes. John mira por encima de su hombro, y entonces se detiene. El Profesor Slughorn está ahí, reteniéndolo, horrorizado. Para John es como un jarro de agua fría.

Pero no se arrepiente. Ni en lo más mínimo.

- Castigado – dice Slughorn al instante – Y veinte puntos menos para Hufflepuff.

Cuando Slughorn lo deja ir, John se aleja de la destrucción que ha causado por Anderson y es consciente de ello. Entonces se vuelve para mirar a los ojos a Sherlock ¿Cómo ha terminado tan lejos? Y el chico está medio en el suelo, mirando directamente hacia él con orgullo, admiración y...

John gira la cabeza de nuevo hacia Slughorn.

- Aceptaría dos más si me lo da. Porque haré lo que es correcto y lo aguantaré por él, y no me importa una mierda cuántos castigos tenga.

Pierde otros diez puntos por insubordinación, pero ya está andando por el pasillo hacia Sherlock. Toma la mano del Slytherin, tira de él para ponerlo en pie y no lo suelta, guiándolos a los dos fuera de la escena.

Cuando están solos, salvo por las curiosas caras en los cuadros, Sherlock pierde la cabeza y lo besa hasta quedar sin sentido. Pasa sus manos por el rostro de John, a través de su pelo, sin poder parar de mirarlo. Y simplemente se aferran el uno al otro hasta que tienen que separarse por las clases.

Horas más tarde, sentado solo en la biblioteca mientras espera a que el castigo de John termine, hay un destello de luz sobre la cabeza de Sherlock y en el momento en el que levanta la vista, una nota se está agitando en la mesa delante de él. Da una mirada suspicaz alrededor antes de desdoblar el simple trozo de pergamino. La letra es abrumadoramente familiar.

_Lo sé, y quemaré todo tu corazón._

Sherlock se mueve antinaturalmente veloz. No sabe cómo llega a la sala común de Hufflepuff tan rápido como lo hace, pero se precipita dentro y casi tropieza consigo mismo cuando se para igual de rápido. Sus ojos se mueven de cara a cara que han parado de hacer lo están haciendo para ver lo que Sherlock está haciendo ahí, y finalmente encuentra la cara que está buscando.

No dice nada, lanza sus brazos alrededor de John y lo mantiene apretado contra si de forma aplastante. _Lo sé_, las palabras resuenan en su cabeza una y otra vez y cuando cierra los ojos todo lo que puede ver es a John en una cama de la enfermería y la mirada en su rostro cuando se cayó de la escoba.

- Oh, John. No puedo perderte.

John intenta sonreír.

- Fue solo un castigo, Sherlock.

La mirada que Sherlock le da cuando se aparta, sus ojos ardiendo con todas esas cosas que John no está acostumbrado a ver ahí, como desesperación y rabia, y John no se atreve a pensar en _amor _porque está seguro de que se desmayaría. Hay fuego en él.

- Oh – dice John, y apenas puede manejar una sola sílaba alrededor de ese Algo que hay su garganta.

Y el beso es repentino e intenso, y ninguno está seguro de quién lo ha empezado esta vez, pero ambos tienen las lenguas enredadas una con la otra, chocándose los dientes, y es un poco basto pero también de algún modo maravilloso. Las manos como puños en la ropa, John tiene que impulsarse a si mismo para alinear las bocas correctamente, pero _oh_. Hay un momento en la que comparten el aliento, y entonces un cojín conecta con el lado de la cara de John.

Violet se ríe con todo su cuerpo, se ríe hasta llorar mientras lanza otro y golpea a Sherlock en medio. Y la mitad de la Casa Hufflepuff está ahí y lo han visto todo. Es el turno de Sherlock de ponerse rojo, pero en seguida John se está riendo también, enterrando su rostro acalorado en el cuello de Sherlock y murmura risas silenciosas contra él.

Entonces, Sherlock se da cuenta de que no es una risa burlona ni hiriente lo que le golpea en los oídos por todas direcciones. Es el tipo de risa cuando los amigos se ríen juntos, juguetona y cariñosa, y está seguro de que nunca ha oído eso respecto a su comportamiento de la boca de John Watson. De repente, se está riendo también, y casi duele la forma en la que se contrae su pecho de forma poco familiar. Pero se lo permite, escondiendo su sonrisa en el pelo de John.

- ¿Ahora podemos llamarlo tu novio? - pregunta Mike desde el otro lado de la habitación.

- Sí, maldito cotilla – dice John, alzando la cabeza, se siente mareado, y debe de ser la adrenalina lo que le está haciéndolo sonreír tanto.

Sus ojos azul oscuro se agrandan al mirar directamente a los de Sherlock y piden permiso.

- No seas lento, John – dice Sherlock reflexivo. Entonces sonríe, y John sabe que lo hace porque sabe que a él le encanta esa sonrisa y la forma en que se clava en su corazón – Por supuesto.

Hay precauciones establecidas en cada dormitorio para prevenir que los chicos se cuelen en las literas de las chicas. No hay precauciones para prevenir a Sherlock Holmes de acurrucarse detrás de John Watson y susurrar palabras en su oído mientras entrelazan los dedos juntos una y otra vez.

- Ha vuelto – dice Sherlock en la oscuridad, y uno de los otros chicos dormidos da un bufido y se da la vuelta.

John se gira en la cama para ponerse de cara a Sherlock, e incluso aunque no puede ver nada, ayuda.

- ¿El lacayo de Moran?

- No estoy convencido de que sea solo un socio más – frunce el ceño, y John puede sentirlo.

- Crees que Moran era... ¿un ayudante?

- Un leal seguidor – le corrige Sherlock – Tengo una horrible sensación de que ese misterioso amigo es de lejos más peligroso de lo que hemos estado considerando.

- Tú no tienes _sensaciones –_ le reprende John.

- A veces sí – susurra Sherlock, y eso es todo lo que tiene que decir sobre eso.

* * *

Sherlock vive prácticamente en el dormitorio de Hufflepuff. Se despierta con John por la mañana, aunque algunas noches no duerme y se sienta en su silla junto al fuego. Anda con ellos hasta el desayuno, pasa cálidas tardes en la acogedora sala común escuchando a John discutir maniobras con Soo Lin. Y algunas tardes tira de John hacia su silla con él, rodea con sus largos brazos al chico más bajo y simplemente lo sostiene ahí en silencio.

Y los Hufflepuff están ridículamente orgullosos de ellos dos. Violet alardea de ellos, Amanda se jacta de ellos. Se convierten en el nuevo símbolo de todos los Tejones, y Soo Lin se los señala a su novio, Sherlock y John entrelazados en silencio junto al fuego y le pregunta porqué no pueden ser un poco más como eso. En su mayor parte, John no lo nota, Sherlock no puede evitar notarlo, pero con los Hufflepuff, realmente no le importa. Solo continúan las cosas de la forma en que siempre han hecho las cosas.

John no tiene ni idea de porqué Sherlock está en Adivinación. Ha oído al Slytherin hablar de lo absurda que es en longitud y en variedad de volúmenes desde que eligió cursarla en su Tercer Año, pero casi parece disfrutarla. Como si la vaguedad de las predicciones y la lectura de la palma de la mano sea algún tipo de reto sobrenatural para sus naturales habilidades de deducción. Y si no, le aporta algo a lo que menospreciar.

Así que cuando Sherlock aparece en la sala común agitando los brazos y hablando sin cesar sobre algo que Trelawney ha predicho, John es pillado un poco con la guardia baja.

- Crees que es una tontería – dice John, sus ojos siguiendo los erráticos movimientos de Sherlock – Dices que ella es un fraude tres veces al día.

Sherlock se inclina para dejarle un beso en la frente a John, lo cuál es una señal de cállate y escucha.

- Esto fue más emocionante – continua Sherlock. Saca un trozo de pergamino – Ella interrumpió una lección para gritar algo de espíritus que convergen hacia mi y que le hablaban a ella, o algo así, como suele hacer. Casi me pierdo el principio, pero creo que lo pillé todo... - y John tira suavemente del pelo de la nuca de Sherlock, lo cuál significa _acelera –_ De todas modos. "La lechuza moteada se encuentra con la serpiente amarilla después de años de lucha. El caballero de justo y leal corazón romperá su escudo para salvarlo, y entonces el juego comienza".

- Bueno, eso es una tontería - reitera John – Toma, Slughorn me ha mandado una redacción adicional de reducción de pociones...

- No, John – interrumpe Sherlock bastante alto, pero los Hufflepuff están acostumbrado a los arrebatos y dejan a los dos seguir como siempre hacen – es una pista, ¿no lo ves? _El juego comienza_, este juego que hemos estado jugando con nuestro misterioso amigo.

- No creo que realmente sea un juego – le corta John, y Sherlock lo hace callar con una mano sobre la boca.

_- La serpiente amarilla_, soy yo. El Slytherin criado por los Tejones – John aguanta el destello de una sonrisa en respuesta – Y _el caballero de justo y leal corazón_, eres tú, John. Y _la lechuza moteada_. Ese es el hombre de Moran.

- Es una lechuza – dice John alrededor de la mano de Sherlock.

- Es la primera pista que tenemos sobre con quién estamos luchando. ¿Qué es una lechuza, John?

Mira a su novio como si le hubieran salido alas, y le aparta la mano a Sherlock.

- Es una _lechuza_, Sherlock. Vuelan por ahí y comen ratones. ¿Estás enfermo?

- Son la _comunicación_. Son el enlace que conecta a todo el mundo mágico. Pueden verlo y oírlo todo porque están en todas partes. Así es cómo _sabe_.

Y John lo pilla ahora.

- ¿No crees que es figurativo, como la serpiente y el caballero?

- Sí, John – dice Sherlock con un entusiasmo desatado – Un Animago.

- Ahora, espera un segundo – intercede John – Es Adivinación de lo que estamos hablando, no de deducción. Esas pistas no son _reales_. No puedes llamar a una predicción hecha de una bola de cristal una... una _pista_.

- Un verdadero detective ve la verdad da igual la fuente – le dice Sherlock, su espíritu completamente vibrando – Ella fue la que encontró a Carl, tiene indudables vínculos con todo esto... - y para, porque está innegablemente entusiasmado con la revelación, pero la mirada de John le aplaca.

Después de un momento, porque Sherlock siempre le dará un momento, John se encuentra con los ojos de Sherlock otra vez.

- ¿De verdad crees que esto nos ayudará a encontrar quién asesinó a Carl? - suena decidido.

- Eso creo, sí – contesta Sherlock.

- Bueno, vale – John toma aliento, porque es mucho lo que hay que asimilar – Así que, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Empezar los interrogatorios en la Lechucería?

Y ambos se ríen del absurdo y John es el que se ríe más fuerte de los dos. Esa noche, Sherlock envía una carta, con su lechuza, la única en la que confía, a su hermano para que mire el registro de Animagos. John va a la Lechucería, se queda de pie en medio de la torre llena de corrientes de aire y echa una larga mirada a todas las aves que le rodean. Se siente inexplicablemente _observado_, examinado, leído.

Suelta una temblorosa nube de vaho y dice:

- Atrévete.

Un reto. Una amenaza.

Algo revolotea encima de él, pero solo es una lechuza apoyándose en su percha, situándose para dormir. John siente un escalofrío, y debe de ser el frío. Así que se envuelve en la bufanda verde y plateada de Sherlock más fuerte y se va con paso rápido.

Mycroft contesta a Sherlock en un tiempo récord para un hombre del Ministerio. Ningún Animago ave en las Islas Británicas, y una breve pregunta sobre la salud de John. Los ojos de John preguntan si Sherlock le ha dicho a Mycroft sobre ellos dos, y los ojos de Sherlock dicen _Idiota_. Hay una breve línea sobre un avistamiento sospechoso de Sebastian Moran en el norte de Inglaterra, pero está nombrado tan escuetamente que Sherlock lo descarta inmediatamente.

Es la última línea de la carta de Mycroft lo que les llena de terror los corazones.

_He arreglado un vestuario para vosotros dos, después de la debacle de Navidad del año pasado, y me gustaría que apareciérais guapos para mamá cuando anunciemos vuestra relación._

- Oh, Dios – murmura John.

Sherlock asiente, pálido y confirma.

_- Oh, Dios._

Antes de irse de vacaciones, John convence a Sherlock para ir con él a ver a Trelawney. Ella aún está sentada en su clase, los últimos de Tercer Año salen con una mezcla de total asombro y cinismo, cuando suben por la escalera para verla. Ella mira por encima de la bola de cristal que ella está cubriendo con un suave paño, y cuando se ajusta las gafas para mirarlos mejor, hace un pequeño ruido con la parte de atrás de la garganta.

- Oh, señor Holmes, te esperaba – sus ojos se detienen en John, y añade en una voz empañada de misterio – Tú, chico. ¿Está bien tu padre?

John mira a Sherlock con una escéptica mirada e intenta con todas sus fuerzas no corregirla.

- Profesora Trelawney, la semana pasada dijo algo a Sherlock sobre serpientes y lechuzas... - se interrumpe, porque incluso aunque sabe que Adivinación es inútil, especialmente la mujer que está frente a él, le llega la extraña sensación de que ella sabe porqué está realmente ahí – Y usted fue quien encontró a Carl. Nunca le di las _gracias._

Cuando ella se atraganta por el llanto, John realmente no puede evitarlo él mismo, y la visión de la habitación se fractura por lágrimas inesperadas. Intenta con fuerza contenerlas, pero ella tira de él en un abrazo, cubriéndole en su chal mientras le acaricia confortablemente la cabeza.

Ella les dice todo lo que sabe, les sirve el té a ambos, Sherlock no lo toca, porque sabe que ella querrá leerle los posos del té, pero John no se da cuenta. Recuerda mucho sobre el triste y pequeño cuerpo que encontró en el suelo del Invernadero número Tres, solo en una esquina y rodeado de descuidada hierba azul. Parecía ciertamente como un niño que se había ahogado, y recuerda claramente haber buscado señales de lucha. Se atraganta de nuevo, recordando cómo había sentido a alguien manteniendo la cabeza del pobre chico bajo el agua, pero no había habido resistencia.

Trelawney le arrebata la taza de té a John cuando este termina, lo gira en el sentido de las agujas del reloj y al revés varias veces hasta que encuentra un buen ángulo desde el que observar. Da un pequeño brinco y dice:

- Debes hablar con tu hermana – dice antes de despedirlos agitando su pañuelo, con el que se seca los ojos cuando creen que se han ido.

- La haces pasar por una zoquete – señala John mientras caminan de la mano hacia la sala común – Ella es realmente muy... _agradable._

_- Agradable –_ murmura Sherlock como si le doliera – Agradable es aburrido.

John sonríe.

- Yo soy un tipo agradable.

- Anderson no diría eso – le recuerda Sherlock, y John tiene que admitir que sí, él realmente puede decir que _no _es agradable.

- ¿Cómo _está _Anderson? - pregunta John con solo un toque de repulsión.

Sherlock sonríe.

- Aterrorizado. Solo le he dicho el tipo de Encantamientos que tienes en ese libro.

John aprieta la mano de Sherlock y ambos no pueden parar de sonreír hasta que llegan a la sala común.

Apenas bajan del tren antes de que Mycroft esté ahí con su ayudante, escoltándolos hasta una salida discreta de la Red Flu. Lo siguiente que sabe John, es que están en algún tipo de tienda de lujo y alguien que John no conoce está quitándole los pantalones. La habitación está bastante fría, pero también está bastante caliente gracias a la vista que está teniendo de Sherlock Holmes, a quien ni siquiera se han molestado en cubrir con biombos o cortinas o cualquier cosa que bloquee la vista en línea directa de John a los cuatro espejos de cuerpo entero que reflejan el culo de Sherlock.

Por supuesto, el culo de Sherlock está cubierto por los calzoncillos, pero no dejan mucho a la imaginación. Seis meses intercambiando saliva con Sherlock y nunca se le había ocurrido pensar lo que había bajo esos pantalones. Siempre había sabido que Sherlock era delgado, pero es diferente cuando los ojos de John siguen las largas líneas de las piernas de Sherlock hacia arriba y...

_Y ahora no puede dejar de mirar. _John tiene que permitir ciegamente a los sastres tomar sus medidas alrededor de él porque está bastante seguro de ha perdido la sensibilidad en las piernas, o al menos la habilidad de controlarlas. Porque ahora quiere poner sus manos en esas piernas y en esas caderas y oh Dios, si no para de pensar eso, las cosas se van a poner muy embarazosas rápidamente.

Y cuando Sherlock levanta la vista del mago agachado que le está tomando las medidas del interior de la pierna y ve a John _mirándolo, _hay casi un imperceptible movimiento en los ojos de Sherlock que pasan de arriba a abajo por John en reciprocidad. Dos pares de ojos echando por fin un buen vistazo, evaluando, tomándose un dulce momento. _¿Por qué hace tanto calor ahí?_

Lo que se siente como horas después, ambos llevando los trajes que Mycroft ha pagado, Sherlock y John se miran fijamente y John puede sentir cada pequeño movimiento en esa mirada sobre él. Y John involuntariamente recorre su lengua por los labios, y eso no ayuda realmente porque ahora Sherlock está concentrado intensamente y Mycroft los está mirando con una ceja arqueada y juzgándolos.

Oh, esas iban a ser unas largas vacaciones.

* * *

La Mansión de los Holmes parece especialmente resplandeciente esas vacaciones, decorada en tonos grises y azules y llena con un callado murmullo de lo que se siente, para John, como más personas de los que solía haber. Todos ellos parecen altos y fríos, distantes y quizá incluso inhumanos. Y John lleva puesto un traje para encajar con ellos, para encajar con Sherlock, e intenta aflojarse la corbata para calmar sus nervios mientras los mira hacia abajo desde la barandilla del segundo piso.

La mano de Sherlock en su cara dirige los ojos de John lejos de la escena abajo hacia sus serios ojos grises. Repite el mantra, ellos no importan, ninguno de ellos importa, mientras sus manos acarician el pelo de John y su rostro. John asiente al final, agarra la mano de Sherlock en su rostro lo suficiente para darle un beso en la palma de la mano, entonces entrelazan sus dedos firmemente juntos. Van juntos, como siempre irán.

La madre suelta un grito de alegría cuando ve que los dos se han unido a ellos por fin, junta a ambos niños en el mismo abrazo y presiona eufóricos besos en la parte superior de sus cabezas. John da una breve sonrisa, sobretodo por el color que desprenden las orejas de Sherlock, antes de que vuelva a los dos de cara a la multitud que de repente está especialmente atenta.

- Todos recordáis a John Watson de la reunión del año pasado – anuncia la señora Holmes, e incluso aunque no ha levantado la voz, todo el mundo puede oírla, tiene el mismo efecto magnético que su hijo – Estoy supremamente complacida de deciros a todos que está cortejando a mi hijo, Sherlock.

John echa un vistazo a Sherlock y gesticula _¿Cortejando? _con algo parecido a la diversión en sus ojos. Sherlock da el más mínimo movimiento de cabeza, la vergüenza aún se arrastra por su rostro hasta sus cejas.

Hay una breve ráfaga de conversación por la multitud, algunas exclamaciones de _felicidades_, algunas burlas que John puede escuchar recorrer todo el camino desde el fondo donde creen que están siendo silenciosos, pero la fachada general es aceptable. A John no le preocupa si es solo una fachada, porque no importa. Aprieta la mano de Sherlock con más fuerza, mirándolos a todos en un solo vistazo.

El hombre más cercano, alto y ligeramente corpulento con aire de burocracia que simplemente rezuma de él, le ofrece una pequeña sonrisa de aceptación ante la muestra de fuerza de John. _Eso _importa.

Hay impregnado un aire general de evaluación, lo suficientemente grueso para saborearlo, y John lo ha saboreado antes. Pero el año pasado, tenía el escudo de su viejo jersey navideño, el año pasado, Sherlock había sido su mejor amigo. Este año, está de lleno en medio de un pantano de escrutinio y todo el mundo sabe que ha estado en el almacén de Pociones besándose sin sentido con Sherlock. Mycroft está, sorprendentemente, en uno de los bastiones donde el juicio es solo sutil, casi sonriendo cuando los dos se aproximan a él, y Sherlock tiene razón, el Ministerio debe ser bueno para Mycroft porque ha ganada casi una libra de peso desde la última vez que lo vio.

Contra sus mejores esfuerzos, son separados eventualmente. Sherlock es tomado por su tío abuelo a una mesa de hombres de apariencia seria con champagne, y John es secuestrado por una pandilla de chicas de pelo negro que John reconoce como primas segundas. Odia el sentimiento de estar separados más que el de ser acorralado cuando las chicas finalmente lo pillan solo.

- Sherlock es importante – dice una de ellas. Tiene una cinta azul en el pelo.

- Tu no – dice una chica idéntica con una cinta roja.

_Trillizas, perfecto, _suspira John en su cabeza.

- Eres una mala influencia – dice la tercera, con una cinta verde – Y no apreciamos que lo seduzcas y lo alejes de su importante trabajo.

- Va a ir al Ministerio – dice altivamente Cinta Roja – Como su padre.

- Todos están en el Ministerio – interrumpe Cinta Azul – Un poco de flirteo por un lado no va a detenerlo , sabes.

John aprieta los labios, no dice nada, y quiere escaparse desesperadamente.

- Holmes y el Ministerio van juntos como la mermelada y la nata – afirma Cinta Verde con importancia – Nunca he oído hablar de los _Watson_ – dice, curvando el labio.

- No son importantes – dice Cinta Roja con ligereza – Así que, queremos que te largues. Papá está en el Departamento de Magia en Menores de Edad, estoy segura de que podemos encontrar una forma de convencerte, si decides no cooperar.

- Lo siento – dice John con una carcajada, enderezándose de repente – pero, ¿me estáis amenazando? - se siente más alto, y de repente extremadamente vengativo porque ¿quién demonios tenía derecho a decirle con quién podía o no podía estar? Así que se arregla la corbata y levanta la barbilla orgulloso – Perdonen por el vocabulario, señoritas, pero _iros a la mierda_.

Y se escaquea de ellas, dejando tres rostros idénticamente escandalizados a su paso. Sí, en ocasiones no es _muy _agradable.

Encuentra a Sherlock, y el Slytherin puede leer esa cara tan fácilmente como un libro, y dice _SÁCAME DE AQUI_. Así que toma la mano de John, da una excusa para salir de las manos de su tío abuelo y su séquito, y guía a John rápidamente arriba por las escaleras, solo le desean las buenas noches a su madre, quien los despide con la mano brevemente.

Quería maldecirlas y quitar esas sonrisas de sus caras – dice John casi en cuanto entran en la habitación de Sherlock – Dijeron que debía dar marcha atrás o mandarían a su padre sobre mi, y Sherlock déjame decirte sobre mi autocontrol, porque...

Sherlock tiene ambas muñecas de John encerradas en sus puños de repente, y los lleva muy fácilmente sobre la cabeza de John, justo contra la puerta con un golpe audible. Y de pronto está muy cerca, y ha tenido a Sherlock así de cerca antes pero hay algo diferente esta vez. Porque Sherlock no va a dejar ir las muñecas de John, manteniéndolo ahí, mirando directamente a los ojos del chico más bajo con suficiente calor como para derretirlo de inmediato. John intenta varias veces respirar, pero incluso eso parece posponerse bajo los ojos evaluadores de Sherlock.

Y por fin abre la boca para hablar, un callado, cercano y cálido aliento en los labios le alcanza.

- No puedo dejar de mirarte con ese traje, John. Me distrae mucho, y creo que deberías quitártelo.

La cabeza de John se siente increíblemente ligera y aturdida porque toda la sangre ha decidido dejar su cerebro, así que asiente con mucho cuidado. Sherlock no pierde el tiempo, fijando en John su propia boca. Abierta y descuidada, cada uno intentando encajar su lengua en la boca del otro lo máximo posible. Una especia de cambio apresurado y hambriento deja el corazón de John latiendo con fuerza en todas sus extremidades.

Y cuando Sherlock deja libre por fin sus muñecas, John instantáneamente le arranca la corbata a Sherlock y empieza a hurgar en sus botones. Sherlock simplemente no se queda ahí quieto por perder la ventaja, y sus manos encuentran las caderas de John y tira de él hacia las suyas. La boca de John tartamudea como un disco que salta, y no se molesta en recomponerse a si mismo antes de contraatacar contra el muslo de Sherlock como exigencia. Esta vez ambos se detienen, solo una fracción de segundo, y ninguno abre los ojos.

Sherlock agarra el culo de John, y se habría reído de la forma en la que suena si no estuviera demasiado ocupado disfrutándolo, y atrae a John incluso más fuerte contra su muslo, muy cercano a algo vertiginoso, y John se moja los labios instintivamente con solo pensarlo, presionándose incluso más fuerte juntos. Sherlock es consciente de lo fuerte que está respirando cuando John envuelve a Sherlock con la pierna, la boca en la garganta de Sherlock, y sus caderas reaccionan apoyándose en la puerta para una mayor fricción.

Por unos pocos gloriosos minutos, eso es suficiente.

- Espera – exige John, y por un breve momento hay un destello de rechazo en los ojos grises. Pero John niega con la cabeza, tirando de la camisa abierta de Sherlock. En el mismo movimiento, lo empuja hacia la cama – _Espera –_ insiste, desabrochándose los botones de los pantalones. Es el turno de Sherlock de asentir ligeramente.

Apoya a Sherlock contra el colchón, a horcajadas sobre sus caderas estrechas y trabajando por encontrar el cierre en los pantalones de Sherlock. Hay un breve y horrible momento de frustración cuando las manos de John están _justo ahí _pero no puede pillar la maldita cremallera con sus inútiles dedos y Sherlock murmura una maldición cuando se harta y lo hace él mismo. Entonces ayuda a John con sus propios problemas con los pantalones porque no puede molestarse en esperar ni un momento más, quitándose los pantalones con una patada pierna a pierna.

Y por un momento, solo se quedan ahí, presionados uno contra el otro con solo la capa más elemental entre ellos y John solo quiere saborearlo. Cierra los ojos, presiona su frente con la de Sherlock, intenta controlar su respiración, _respirar es aburrido_. Hace un ruido muy interesante cuando Sherlock mueve sus caderas hacia arriba, tan interesante que Sherlock lo hace otra vez, y justo cuando toma la boca de Sherlock de nuevo, las manos deslizándose de arriba a abajo por las costillas de Sherlock y el estómago y cualquier lugar al que John pueda alcanzar, hay un suave golpeteo en la puerta.

Los ojos de John se abren desaforadamente. Sherlock gira la cabeza hacia la puerta, manteniendo a John firmemente plantado con las manos en sus caderas, y nadie dice nada. El golpe suena otra vez, y esta vez con una voz.

- Sherlock, querido – la voz de su madre parece aburrida a través de la puerta de madera, y de repente John está completamente de color rosa por el sonrojo y rueda para quitarse de encima de Sherlock como si le quemara. - Hay una lechuza para ti, y es realmente muy insistente. No le da la carta a nadie más y está molestando a Agatha. ¿Podrías por favor aparecer por la cocina?

Sherlock bordea la cama en un instante, frotándose sus rizos de la cabeza alrededor hasta que encuentra los pantalones arrugados al pie de la cama y salta con entusiasmo de vuelta a ellos. Y así es como sale corriendo de la habitación, y el calor rojo vuelve al cuello y las orejas de John y, oh Dios, todo el mundo va a verle así y lo va a saber.

Así que John decide seguirlo, al infierno con todos los demás, se pone el pantalón de pijama y su bata al final. Se pone horriblemente rojo cuando se excusa a si mismo al pasar junto a Mamá Holmes aún en el pasillo.

Hay un camino para bajar a las cocinas, pero aún se las tienen que arreglar para huir de las trillizas a su paso, dejando escandalizados susurros atrás, pero John realmente no le podría importar menos las arpías con sus cintas, y a pesar de las largas piernas de Sherlock, John lo alcanza con bastante facilidad.

La lechuza en la ventana de la cocina es pequeña y sencilla, manchas pecosas cerca de los ojos y el pico, y mira directamente hacia ellos cuando entran en la habitación. Está sentada en una carta dirigida solo a Sherlock, y el personal de la cocina mantiene la distancia, uno de los cocineros acuna su mano como si hubiese sido mordida por el pequeño y afilado pico.

Sherlock se estira.

- Hola – dice con frialdad a la lechuza.

Y a John lo golpea fuerte en el estómago. _Lechuza moteada._

John alcanza torpemente su varita que no está ahí, y ¿_por qué _no se ha traído su varita? Hay un brillo en los profundos ojos de la lechuza que John puede jurar que reconoce, pero por su vida, que no puede recordarlo.

- Sherlock – gruñe John, sus ojos en la pequeña criatura de la ventana.

- Lo se – responde Sherlock tranquilamente.

Tan pronto como Sherlock da el primer paso hacia delante, la lechuza se precipita a través de la ventana hacia la negra noche. John sale disparado hacia delante y mira afuera tras ella, no puede quitarse de encima la sensación de que conoce esos ojos, el brillo divertido tintineando hacia él, y Sherlock toma la carta del alfeizar de la ventana donde el pájaro ha estado posado.

Se la enseña a John al instante. Una simple linea de direcciones.

- Número de taquilla. King's Cross, parece – murmura John - ¿Qué crees que significa?

- Quiere que juguemos – contesta Sherlock gravemente.

Vuelve a la habitación de Sherlock, y Sherlock se quita los pantalones de nuevo antes de subir a la cama, pero ambos están de acuerdo sin palabras de que no puede haber continuación de las actividades previas. No con la eminente amenaza del juego empezando de nuevo colgando sobre sus cabezas. John agarra a Sherlock por el pecho por detrás, enterrando el rostro en la espalda de su novio.

- Es él quien asesinó a Carl, ¿no? - habla suavemente contra la piel de Sherlock.

- Sí. Indudablemente – Sherlock acaricia con el pulgar los nudillos de John – Entonces, ¿deberíamos salir mañana para King's Cross?

- Indudablemente – reitera John.

Porque nadie más va a morir si John Watson tiene algo que decir sobre ello.

Se las arreglan para escapar de la casa de los Holmes sin alertar a nadie, y un puñado de Polvos Flu después, están de pie en el Caldero Chorreante. John ve la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Harry, y no dice una palabra. Solo toma la mano de Sherlock y lo guía hasta la puerta delantera. John da instrucciones a Sherlock de cómo tomar el metro, y a parte de algunas cabezas que se vuelven hacia el extraño recién llegado que no parece manejarse con su tarjeta de trasportes Oyster, tienen un viaje sin incidentes.

La taquilla en cuestión es el número 221, y la nota de papel en la puerta les dice que está fuera de servicio y no debería usarse. Sherlock sabe bien que es. Abre la pequeña puerta y los dos se asoman dentro con cuidado al mismo tiempo. Hay un par de zapatos. Al principio, ninguno de ellos los toca al principio. ¿Y si han sido maldecidos? ¿Y si esto es algún tipo de trampa no muy elaborada? Al final es John quien mete la mano y saca las zapatillas.

En un primer vistazo, no hay particularmente nada especial en ellos. Solo un par de zapatillas, ligeramente grandes, bien cuidados. Y entonces la garganta de John se tensa, porque hay un nombre escrito dentro de las zapatillas.

- Sherlock – dice John, y su voz es débil – Son de Carl.

El Slytherin toma los zapatos de las manos de John, besa al chico más bajo en la ceja y lo observa preocupado el resto del viaje a casa.

Cuando hacen el camino de regreso a Hogwarts, las zapatillas de Carl están cuidadosamente escondidas en el baúl de Sherlock. Tiene un terrible presentimiento de que todo se va a precipitar muy pronto.

* * *

Mientras John entrena un equipo perdedor de Quidditch y trabaja durante las noches en largas redacciones de Pociones, junto con las clases de Aparición y el incremento de la dificultad de los Encantamientos amontonándose, Sherlock estudia los zapatos. Pasa largas noches en la mazmorra, inclinado sobre las zapatillas, haciendo pruebas y recogiendo muestras. En sus visitas, John siempre aparece para vigilarlo, para asegurarse que al menos finge prometer que va a ir a la cama.

Luego aparece en medio de la noche, arrastrándose silenciosamente en la cama de John y muy raramente lo despierta con el movimiento, y raramente duerme. Nadie encuentra raro que Sherlock apenas visite los dormitorios de Slytherin, más bien encuentran desconcertante cuando no ven a Sherlock por largos periodos de tiempo en la sala común de Hufflepuff.

Una noche a mediados de abril, cuando John está haciendo su ronda habitual a media noche, escucha una serie de pasos desconocidos dirigiéndose hacia la casa Slytherin. Cuando John extiende silenciosamente el brillo de la punta de su varita, una familiar figura brota de la luz.

- ¿Jim? - pregunta John incrédulo - ¿Qué estás haciendo? Es media noche, lo sabes, podría quitarte puntos – probablemente no lo haría, probablemente no haría daño a nadie, pero ayuda de vez en cuando reiterar su estatus de prefecto.

Jim no habla por un buen rato. Parece cansado, pero sus ojos están muy abiertos y alerta, ¿dónde ha visto esa mirada? ¿así, examinándolo todo, casi divertido por algún tipo de destello? Mueve su cabeza ligeramente de lado a lado, sus ojos nunca dejando a John.

- Era una emergencia – dice con calma – Lo siento.

John sacude la cabeza después de un momento.

- No te preocupes por eso. Solo vuelve a la cama, ¿vale?

- ¿Qué haces por aquí y para qué, John? - pregunta Jim casi demasiado amablemente - ¿Está Sherlock rondando por aquí?

John miente.

- No, ha vuelto a Hufflepuff. Es solo mi ronda. Vuelve a la cama, ¿vale?

- Vale – contesta Jim, y se aleja sin prisa.

Esa mirada en sus ojos, que taladran la parte de atrás de la cabeza de John porque no puede continuar su camino, tiene algo mal y enciende todo tipo de alarmas pero John simplemente no puede...

- John – una voz cerca de su oído lo llama en un susurro, y el prefecto se gira bruscamente para iluminar a Sherlock con el final de su varita – Lo he descubierto. Ven conmigo – Y agarra la muñeca de John con los dedos para tirar de él camino a la mazmorra.

De pie sobre las diezmadas zapatillas, el corazón de John cae un poco, viéndolas abiertas por algún experimento de disección, Sherlock mueve una mano ante la prueba.

- Envenenados.

- ¿Sus zapatos? - pregunta John incrédulo.

Sherlock asiente.

- ¿Recuerdas a Jennifer Wilson?

- Por supuesto – responde John, y espontáneas imágenes de hace cuatro años florecen detrás de sus párpados. - ¿Qué, el mismo veneno?

- No exactamente. Pero el mismo método está detrás. Veneno muggle, no del tipo que se notaría la gente de aquí. Esta vez, fue suficiente para paralizarlo en el agua, lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo allí. Ya estuviera allí por un paseo o forzado a entrar en el lago, no pudo soportar su propio cuerpo en el agua, y se ahogó luchando. Parecería natural para cualquiera que no supiera que había sido envenenado – se fija en John con una penetrante mirada – Trelawney dijo que no había marcas de lucha en él, ahora sabemos porqué.

A pesar de que el recuerdo se retuerce en su corazón, no puede evitar sonreír.

- ¿Cómo es posible que seas tan brillante?

Sherlock Holmes no se sonroja a menudo, pero hace una excepción en extrañas ocasiones.

- Entonces, lo resolvimos, ¿no? - pregunta John tímidamente – Quiero decir, te envió el número de la taquilla, así que debe de querer que descubrieras lo de Carl. Pero normalmente hace algún tipo de... amenaza con ello. No recibiste algo así, ¿no?

_Quemaré todo tu corazón._

Sherlock niega con la cabeza lentamente.

- No. Solo lo que viste en Navidad. No puedo imaginar como le haremos saber que hemos acabado con su pequeño puzzle, pero tengo el presentimiento que lo sabrá, de todos modos – con un brazo, recoge los restos que solían ser las zapatillas de Carl en una bolsa, atándola con fuerza – Cama, ¿vamos?

- Vamos – responde John, y desliza su brazo en el codo de Sherlock.

Tres días después, mientras hacen las maletas para las vacaciones de Pascua, John recibe una carta de su madre. Sherlock levanta la vista medio interesado y se encuentra con el ceño fruncido en el rostro de John.

- ¿Algún problema?

- Sí, mi madre dice que está enferma. Y que de verdad quiere que Harry y yo vayamos a casa esta semana – mira hacia Sherlock, cuyo rostro es un remolino de pensamientos no escuchados – Es solo una semana.

- Es un poco complicado salvar la insalvable brecha que ella ha puesto entre vosotros tres – dice Sherlock despreocupadamente – Intentará cambiarte, lo sabes – añade.

John frunce el ceño aún más profundamente.

- Sí, pero... Mira, es mi madre – suspira profundamente. Es la familia, y uno no puede simplemente ignorar una llamada urgente de casa. - Tengo que ir. Si de verdad está enferma, nos necesitará. Incluso si no podemos soportarnos los unos a los otros. - Se eleva sobre la punta de sus pies para dejar un beso en la comisura de los labios de Sherlock – Solo una semana, ¿vale?

No le gusta, pero asiente.

- Sí, vale. Pero me gustaría que supieras que me da rabia.

- Tonto – murmura John con una sonrisa antes de tomar los labios de Sherlock para un verdadero beso.

Sherlock decide que no merece la pena el viaje sin John, así que deja sus cosas al pie de la cama de John y decide quedarse. Solo una semana. Pero para alguien que no se ha separado de otra persona por más de 48 horas en los pasados diez meses, una semana se siente como una tortura. Pero es fortuito que John se vaya y a salvo y él tendrá algo que lo mantendrá ocupado mientras está fuera, porque Sherlock está a punto de hacer algo monumentalmente estúpido, y él lo sabe, y por eso no puede tener a John ahí.

Se queda en pie, solo, en la Lechucería, mirando arriba, hacia las perchas para ver si puede encontrar la familiar lechuza moteada, pero sabe que no lo hará.

- Hogsmeade – dice a propósito – Medianoche.

Y con eso, sale de la torre y sus dedos están temblando y no sabe porqué.

Sherlock se escabulle fuera del castillo con una hora de antelación para el encuentro en el pueblo, e incluso si su misterioso amigo no ha estado en la Lechucería cuando ha hablado del desafío, lo habrá oído, para eso están las lechuzas. Se toma su tiempo en su camino por las afueras de la aldea, manteniendo sus ojos y oídos alertas por cualquier cosa o persona que le siga. No hace ningún intento de esconderse, y no es obstaculizado. Como si el camino se hubiese aclarado para él desde antes. Tiene tiempo para prepararse a si mismo, calmar sus nervios. Eso es todo.

Las ventanas están en su mayoría oscurecidas, salvo por el ruido y la luz proveniente de la taberna Cabeza de Puerco en la distancia. Aún no ha entrado en la ciudad, se detiene en el borde y mira al camino con sólida determinación. Busca a un hombre, una lechuza, cualquier señal de alguien que esté allí esperando por él.

Entonces, hay un ruido detrás de él. Sherlock se vuelve, y a doce pies de distancia está John Watson, sus manos casualmente metidas en los bolsillos y mirándole fijamente como si nada en el mundo se acabara de volver del revés.

- Buenas – dice John con ligereza.

Los ojos de Sherlock miran brevemente los árboles que rodean el camino, y vuelven a posarse en John, que no se ha movido lo más mínimo.

- Menuda sorpresa, ¿verdad? - dice John con un encogimiento de hombros.

Está sonriendo, de forma calmada y desconcertante. El corazón de Sherlock está latiendo contra las paredes de su garganta.

- ¿John? - pregunta incrédulo, y aún no lo entiende.

- Apuesto a que te creías tan inteligente, que lo descubrirías todo – dice John, y sus ojos están mal – Pero realmente no lo has hecho.

- Ni siquiera un poco – llega una nueva voz de repente de los árboles detrás de John.

Es una cara terriblemente familiar, torcida en una sádica sonrisa mientras sostiene una varita directa a la espalda de John. Sebastian Moran.

Hay algo horrible arañando la garganta de Sherlock por dentro y lo golpea hacia abajo para mantener una fachada calmada.

- Moran – dice en una voz sorprendentemente tranquila – el hombre detrás de la varita, el maestro de la Maldición Imperius.

- Gracias, Holmes – dice Moran con una falsa timidez.

- ¿Pero dónde está tu maestro? - se pregunta Sherlock en voz alta, sin apartar nunca sus ojos de John, que aún no se ha movido por si mismo - ¿El que sujeta tu correa? El que te hace lanzar hechizos por él...

_Porque es demasiado joven para convocarlos por si mismo._

Hay un batir de alas en la oscuridad, y de repente hay una figura de pie detrás de Moran. Y los ojos de Sherlock se estrechan intentando desesperadamente ver, pero está oscuro, y John está aún ahí de pie con la sonrisa de otra persona en su rostro.

La sonrisa dentuda y de media luna en el niño que emerge detrás de la sombra de Moran, da un paso más hacia él y finalmente se para bajo la luz de la luna. Una familiar cara llena de lunares, cuya cabeza se inclina como un animal curioso cuando la reacción se derrama por los ojos de Sherlock.

- Hola, Sherlock – dice Jim Moriarty con una voz suave y melosa – Me recuerdas, ¿no?

El inocuo chico de Slytherin que ha vagado en solitario a través de cinco años por Hogwarts, descartable como una sombra y casi olvidable. La cabeza de Jim se inclina incluso aún más.

- ¿Jim? ¿Jim de Slytherin? - su animado rostro se vuelve en una juguetona expresión antes de ponerse curiosa - ¿Realmente dejé tan poca impresión? Aunque supongo que se _trataba_ de eso.

Sherlock ni siquiera se da cuenta de que ha sacado su varita hasta que la encuentra temblando en su mano. Jim casi se ríe cuando ve la varita apuntándole en mitad del pecho y niega con la cabeza.

- No seas tonto, hay alguien más sosteniendo una varita. Y debo advertirte, querido, que tienes, oh, diría que más de media docena apuntándote a ti y a tu novio desde los árboles – sonríe con deleite, encogiéndose de hombros graciosamente – Mortífagos, son _tan _útiles cuando no tienen nada mejor que hacer.

- ¿Qué quieres? - pregunta Sherlock claramente. Sus ojos parpadean un momento sobre John, y puede ver la lucha mental en los ojos del Hufflepuff.

- Has sido tan interesante, Sherlock – dice Jim con nostalgia, mirando al cielo con un largo suspiro, pero entonces su cabeza se mueve bruscamente hacia Sherlock y esos enormes ojos están ardiendo desde dentro – Hasta _ahora. _Hasta que te has _liado _con tu mascota. Ahora vas camino de ser aburrido – se inclina más cerca de Sherlock, quien agarra su varita firmemente y no se atreve a retroceder – Podías ser mucho más interesante. Como yo. Como mi padre. La gente viene a mi familia cuando necesitan que se haga algo. Así es como siempre ha sido, y ahora es mi turno de jugar.

La cabeza de John se mueve solo un milímetro, luchando.

- Así que, eso es lo que quiero, _querido._

Los ojos de John le perforan la nuca a Jim, pero no puede moverse, no puede detenerlo.

- Puedes poner en su lugar a tu pequeña mascota tejón y tendremos algo de diversión o... - y Jim sonríe, y el aire mismo parece detenerse en torno a él – Bueno, hay dos Imperdonables más, y estoy seguro de hacerte entrar en razón antes de que pasemos por todas ellas. ¿Seb, querido?

Moran sonríe como un lobo, y agita su varita hacia la espalda de John.

_- ¡Crucio!_

Cuando John grita, algo dentro de Sherlock se rompe como el cristal fino. Los dedos en su varita tiemblan y señala con ella firmemente entre los ojos de Jim.

- Ah, ah, Sherlock – salta Jim con una sonrisa viperina – Estás rodeado, ¿recuerdas?

John está de rodillas, convulsionando, gritando tan agudamente que suena a través de los oídos de Sherlock y vacía la mente de Sherlock de todo lo demás. Y de repente a Sherlock no le importa que esté rodeado, que un incontable número de varitas estén preparadas hacia él y probablemente listas para matarlo. Porque él es su John, y todo lo demás no importa.

_- ¡Expelliarmus!_

La varita de Moran vuela de su mano al mismo tiempo que media docena de hechizos aturdidores golpean a Sherlock en el pecho.

Lo último que recuerda es a John de pie sobre él, los hechizos rebotando en su gran variedad de encantamientos escudo porque es imposible de alcanzar, y de repente hay una fogonazo de brillante y cálida luz.

* * *

Sherlock despierta en una cama de hospital. Se sienta lentamente, intentando recordar como ha llegado a una cama de hospital, y dónde está esta cama de hospital en concreto. Porque no está en la Enfermería de Hogwarts. No, este lugar es completamente diferente. Ha estado aquí antes, cuando su tío abuelo murió: el Hospital San Mungo. Tiene un dolor en el pecho, y recuerda vagamente haber sido Aturdido varias veces. Quizás eso sea esa molesta sensación en la base del estómago.

Pero entonces recuerda a John, el chico de amarillo y negro de pie sobre él mientras perdía la consciencia, hechizo tras hechizo rebotando en él, el irrompible caballero protegiendo a quien está a su cargo. Y entonces...

Tres Sanadores empujan de vuelta a Sherlock a la cama cuando se levanta de un salto gritando por John. Uno de ellos informa a Sherlock que ha estado inconsciente un tiempo, gracias a algunos hechizos Aturdidores bastante desagradables, y han estado tratándolo para que vuelva a estar en forma. Otro le dice que estaría muerto si no fuera por los asombrosos encantamientos Escudo convocados por el otro chico. Esos encantamientos los habían protegido a los dos hasta que los Aurores llegaron, y había sido una suerte increíble que hubiera habido tantos magos menores presentes y convocando tantos hechizos, o puede que no los hubieran encontrado a tiempo.

Y por supuesto, habían sido dirigidos por Mycroft Holmes, que de alguna forma apareció junto a la cama de Sherlock mirándolo directamente. Sherlock ni siquiera reconoce a su hermano mayor, simplemente frunce el ceño y exige:

- Tengo que ver a John. ¿Dónde está John? - entonces, la sensación en su estómago vuelve otra vez, y añade - ¿John está bien?

Al final permiten a Sherlock subirse a una silla de ruedas, y lo empujan por el pasillo, ni de _lejos_ suficientemente rápido, para vez a John.

- Está durmiendo por los efectos de una Maldición Cruciatus especialmente brutal – dice Mycroft mientras detiene la silla de Sherlock junto a la cama de John. El Slytherin recorre sus ojos sobre la forma de un John con apariencia bastante lastimada bajo las sábanas de una cama de hospital, pero el chico está respirando y eso es todo lo que necesita – Francamente, estoy sorprendido de que pudiera arreglárselas para aguantar contra tus atacantes tanto tiempo. Debe de haber sido increíblemente doloroso para él, los Aurores dicen que no habían visto un daño de una Maldición Cruciatus como esta desde la primera guerra.

Sherlock levanta la vista cuando Mycroft le ofrece su pañuelo, y no tiene ni idea de porqué. Y finalmente se da cuenta de que hay lágrimas repentinas y desconocidas en sus ojos, rodando por su rostro, y ni siquiera lo sabía. Sherlock le arrebata el pañuelo, se limpia los ojos tercamente, sin ni siquiera reconocer el hecho de que ha estado llorando.

- Jim Moriarty – dice Sherlock, y su voz suena completamente horrible porque algo la constriñe detrás, así que se da un momento para aclararse la garganta – Moriarty es a quien estás buscando. Es el hombre detrás de Moran. Orquestó esto. Todo esto.

Mycroft asiente perezosamente, como si ya lo supiera. Por supuesto que ya lo sabe, es Mycroft Holmes.

- San Mungo en una localización segura, los dos deberíais estar aquí a salvo, por el momento. Me he asegurado de completar la seguridad con algunos trucos propios, y estaré disponible para vosotros en cualquier momento que me necesitéis.

- No daré las gracias – dice Sherlock, con miedo de tocar a John, que parece tan frágil.

Mycroft sonríe.

- A mi, no lo esperaba. ¿A él? Si fuera tu, nunca pararía.

Y se va tan tranquilamente como ha venido, dejándolos a los dos en un mutuo y doloroso silencio. Cuando John despierta por fin siete horas después, el Sanador tiene que desenganchar a Sherlock de él. Y, cuando la conmoción finalmente se calma, Sherlock se niega a dejar que John lo vea llorar, así que se unen juntos por la boca.

El Sanador a su cargo informa a los dos de que John tendrá que quedarse en San Mungo el resto del curso, y posiblemente durante el verano en espera de recibir el mejor tratamiento. John sabe que es lo mejor, y Sherlock lo sabe también, pero se niega continuamente y rotundamente a volver a Hogwarts.

- Estaré bien – le asegura John, acariciando con sus manos generosamente los rizos de Sherlock – Me están enviando los exámenes por lechuza, y dicen que todos los hombres de Moriarty han ido a esconderse a Suiza o algo así.

- Entonces pueden enviarme los exámenes por lechuza también – suelta Sherlock – John, tienes que entender que no voy a dejarte. Es quizás el lugar más seguro de Londres y yo... - y John lo detiene besándolo con fuerza.

Así que John tiene una charla con Mycroft y en seguida, John tiene su propia habitación en el San Mungo, y Sherlock ha hecho su pequeño campamento en el sofá de la esquina, lo cuál es mayormente por apariencia, porque cada noche Sherlock se acurruca detrás de John y respira en su oído hasta que el Tejón cae dormido en sus brazos.

- Él volverá – dice John una noche en la oscuridad, porque sabe que Sherlock no está durmiendo. Sherlock rara vez duerme – Jim, quiero decir.

- Lo se – responde Sherlock.

- Y tenemos que estar preparados – continua John, y se alegra de que no pueda ver el rostro de Sherlock, porque esto va a ser difícil.

- Sí, John, y asumo que ya has formado algún tipo de plan.

John asiente sobre la almohada, se muerde el labio.

- Me usó para llegar a ti.

El agarre de Sherlock se tensa de forma protectora alrededor suyo.

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

- Todo esto en un gran juego para él. Le gusta vernos retorcernos, jugar el juego de acuerdo a sus reglas. Así que... cambiemos las reglas por él.

Él sabe la forma en que se sienten los ojos de Sherlock en él cuando sonríen, cuando John ha dicho algo correcto.

- ¿Y?

- Dejemos de jugar. Jim quiere que vayas detrás de él. Quiere tu atención, y me usará para conseguirla si tiene que hacerlo. Y seguirá haciéndolo si se la das. Así que. No hagas lo que él quiere – y John finalmente se mueve en la cama para enfrentarse a Sherlock, a veces duele moverse, pero merece la pena por mirar el rostro de Sherlock – Él quiere que vayas a encontrarle. Vuelve a Hogwarts – recorre sus dedos a través de la frente de Sherlock, porque esta es la parte difícil – Sabe lo nuestro, y me usará si tiene que hacerlo. Así que, dejemos que todo el mundo piense que hemos terminado. Que te he roto el corazón.

Los ojos de Sherlock se abren como platos, y por un momento John cree que ha dicho algo No Muy Bueno. Entonces, hay un brillo en los ojos de Sherlock, el brillante destello de una idea que estalla en llamas en su mente.

- Eres brillante – murmura, y se encuentra con John a medio camino por un ansioso beso.


	7. Séptimo año

**Séptimo año**

Mantienen ingresado a John Watson en el San Mungo durante su cumpleaños, así que no es una sorpresa que su familia vaya a verlo. Es un poco sorprendente para John, quien no ha visto a su madre en mucho tiempo y no tiene ni idea de quién les dijo donde estaba. Se sienta erguido sobre la cama cuando los Sanadores hacen pasar a su madre y a su hermana. Al principio no sabe si debería estar enfadado o alegre de que hayan venido sin avisar. Sherlock está sentado con las piernas cruzadas al pie de la cama de John, y las cartas distribuidas sobre la sábana entre ellos vuelan por los aires cuando Anne Watson los envuelve a ambos con los brazos.

Ella llora bastante rato, enterrando a su hijo en besos y manteniendo a Sherlock firmemente contra ella. Harry le había contado todo, les dice la señora Watson una vez que encuentra su voz entre las lágrimas. _Todo_. Hay un momento tenso en el que Sherlock y John se miran entre ellos, pero la señora Watson niega con la cabeza con una melancólica sonrisa entre los dos.

- Eres feliz, ¿no, Johnny? - pregunta su madre.

Seguramente John no lo parece, cuando las lágrimas le queman en los ojos.

- Sí, mamá.

Ella le da a ambos un beso en la frente junto a una disculpa, y para John es suficiente, se ríe alegremente mientras se limpia las lágrimas de los ojos antes de que nadie pueda verlas. Y cuando John sonríe, también lo hace Sherlock.

Las dos se quedan con John durante todo su cumpleaños, la mayor parte del tiempo la pasan en evadir a su madre sobre qué le ha llevado al hospital San Mungo en primer lugar. Tiene cuidado en no mencionar demasiados detalles, interrumpiéndose a si mismo cuando Sherlock le aprieta los dedos gentilmente, y sabe que es tanto por su seguridad como por la de Sherlock. Saber demasiado solo podría ser un problema para la familia de John, especialmente cuando él y Sherlock han decidido poner su plan en acción.

Duele saber que, justo cuando su madre por fin le ha aceptado, eso ya no importará más. _Hasta que capturemos a Jim_. John tiene que recordarse eso a si mismo una y otra vez. Harry capta la mirada triste y nostálgica en los ojos de John mucho antes de que alguien más lo haga, y es ella quien las excusa a las dos de su visita y salen de la habitación.

Aún se tumban juntos en la cama, pero están muy quietos y callados, porque los dos están perdidos en sus pensamientos en algún lugar del futuro, donde tumbarse juntos en la cama es algo que simplemente no puede ocurrir. Así que apenas hablan. Entrelazan sus dedos juntos, memorizando el movimiento y registrándolo todo el uno del otro en sus cabezas.

El Sanador encargado les dice que John puede ser dado de alta en dos días, y finalmente es el momento para que cunda el pánico. Ninguno de ellos se muestra tan nervioso como se siente, pero es supremamente evidente para Sherlock, quien siempre ha sido capaz de leer cada pequeña nota en los ojos de John.

- Puede que no sea seguro por completo – le advierte Sherlock – Hasta que esté seguro de que ya no estamos juntos, aún podrías estar en peligro. Y tu familia – añade en el último momento.

- El Rastreador ya no está, así que puedo defenderme si tengo que hacerlo – contesta John, y se toma su tiempo al llevar sus labios a los nudillos de Sherlock.

Sherlock respira en el pelo de John, y se queda callado durante un tiempo, grabando el recuerdo de la sensación de sus dedos a través del fino cabello en la base del cuello de John. Entonces:

- Podría haber otra forma.

John niega con la cabeza, liberándose de su sitio en el hueco contra el cuello de Sherlock.

- Podemos hacer esto. No lo esperará, después de lo que pasó a las afueras de Hogsmeade. Le hará venir a _ti_, y podrás encontrarte con él bajo tus propios términos.

- Los dos – le corrige Sherlock, porque una vez que esto acabe, nunca _jamás _volverá a alejarse de John – _Los dos _podremos encontrarnos con él bajo nuestros propios términos.

Y definitivamente ha dicho lo correcto, porque John le mira desde abajo con una brillante, triste, y maravillosa sonrisa.

- Supongo que esto es una despedida, por ahora – dice Sherlock quedamente, presionando su nariz en el familiar punto por encima de la oreja de John. John agarra la nuca de Sherlock, manteniéndole firmemente contra él, y siente como si el momento le hubiese derrotado. Así que presiona el lado de su cara contra la de Sherlock, solo permaneciendo juntos. Y sus dedos no tiemblan, pero casi desea que lo hicieran – John, yo... - Sherlock se corta a si mismo bruscamente, y John puede sentir el inusitado escalofrío que pasa por el chico apretado contra él.

John lo acaricia tranquilamente, bajando su mano por la nuca de Sherlock hasta el cuello, y responde quedamente.

- Yo también te amo, Sherlock.

Sherlock entierra la cabeza en el cuello John, agarrándolo firmemente e intenta con todas sus fuerzas no descomponerse. Hace un muy buen trabajo. Se aleja, fijando sus ojos en los de John, y espera que John pueda leerlo aunque sea solo un poco, porque le está diciendo todo con los ojos lo que no puede hacer con la lengua. John asiente, y se inclina la distancia necesaria para besar a Sherlock calladamente, plenamente y amorosamente en la boca. Se quedan con eso, porque algo más y ambos tirarían su plan por la montaña y lo arruinarían todo.

Ahora es el momento de empezar todo el maldito desastre, y el estómago de John se contorsiona físicamente dentro de él y cae en el papel que Sherlock le ha estado enseñando. Requiere esfuerzo moldear el rostro para pasar de lo que siente por Sherlock a la ira que ha de transmitir. Su corazón se fractura solo un poco cuando el rostro de Sherlock responde a ello, cayendo y convirtiéndose en un hombre despreciado.

- Eso es todo – gruñe John lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo oiga todo el mundo en el pasillo, y en tal vez varias habitaciones - ¡Fuera de mi cuarto de una _maldita_ vez! ¡Fuera! - y lo eleva un decibelio para dar efecto.

Y hay un brillo de orgullo en los ojos de Sherlock, detrás de la derrotada máscara que ha levantado. Cuando Sherlock se levanta de la cama de hospital, sus dedos están temblando. Sin decir palabra recoge sus cosas y sale al pasillo, dejando la puerta entreabierta a su paso.

John toma la oportunidad de cojear hasta el marco de la puerta, y observar alejarse los hombros caídos de Sherlock.

- ¡Si te vuelvo a ver otra vez, te arrepentirás, jodido y pomposo _gilipollas_! - añade John en una voz que no siente como propia, y casi le asusta.

Siente una puñalada en algún lugar del pecho cuando ve a Sherlock físicamente hacer una mueca de dolor, pero no se vuelve. Ralentiza el paso, duda, pero no se vuelve. John aprieta la mandíbula para evitar que tiemble. Todo lo que puede hacer es dar un portazo con toda la fuerza de su brazo bueno y girar sobre sus talones para ir a la cama.

Se encoge contra la almohada de Sherlock, la agarra con fuerza, y no duerme.

Cuando su madre llega para recogerlo por el alta de San Mungo, da un rápido vistazo en busca del otro chico que debería estar a su lado. John le dice bruscamente que lo olvide, que no está ahí, y ha tenido que resistir el preguntarle a alguien a dónde ha ido Sherlock, porque se supone que no debe importarle. La noche que ha pasado sin un largo cuerpo enroscado a su lado ha sido la noche más larga que ha pasado.

- Johnny – dice su madre con seriedad, y John no puede mirarla a los ojos llenos de tristeza – Cariño, ¿qué ha pasado?

Esta es la primera prueba. Tiene que mentir a su madre. Hay Algo horrible en su garganta contra lo que tiene que tragar, pero no se siente con fuerzas.

- Solo olvida a Sherlock. Es un idiota que no sabe cuando cerrar la boca.

Intenta recordar todas esas veces en el que el Slytherin ha dicho algo cruel de él. Pero Sherlock nunca ha sido cruel, solo sin tacto, y a John eso realmente no se lo pone fácil. Se concentra en su cuarto año, cuando temblaba de ira porque Sherlock preguntó si Anderson tenía razón al llamarlo Sangre Sucia. Algo tiembla débilmente en John de nuevo.

- Mira, mamá, ¿importa? - traduce la ira a su voz, temblorosos intentos de parecer fuerte – Solo quiero ir a casa.

Su madre conduce enfadada todo el camino a casa. John no habla, solo se hunde en su asiento y mira fijamente por la ventana. Desea que llueva, entonces al menos tendría una excusa para su doloroso letargo. Pero el sol está risueño y brillante y lo odia por completo.

Por un tiempo, juega entre la ira justa y el inquietante silencio. Ayuda que no quiera hablar con nadie durante la primera semana de dolorosa separación. Harry envía lechuzas diciéndole que se mejore, pero él las ignora. Su madre le dice que irá a la Casa de los Holmes ella misma si él quiere, y así poder exigir una explicación. Él hace lo que puede para no deshacerse en el acto, con un amor repentino y feroz por la mujer a quien le debía todo pero que había abandonado durante un espacio tiempo de largos meses, y le dice que de verdad, va estar bien del todo.

Algunas noches, tumbado completamente solo e incapaz de dormir sin el sonido de una respiración familiar en el oído, John cierra los ojos e imagina suaves notas de violín.

Luego, no es tan duro, porque aún puede ver a Sherlock cuando cierra los ojos, y la mayoría del tiempo, eso es suficiente para contenerlo de golpearse la cabeza contra las paredes o abandonarlo todo y Aparecerse en medio de la habitación de Sherlock. Aún cojea de una habitación a otra, el dolor casi se ha ido, pero cada vez que piensa en esa sonrisa en el rostro de Moran, la voz aguda de Jim, la mirada de horror en la cara de Sherlock, siente un pinchazo en la pierna y se vuelve difícil andar. Pero da vueltas y ayuda a su madre, practica Quiddicth, se vuelve mundano y terriblemente normal.

Y ella lo mira con ojos tristes, porque lo quiere.

* * *

John está solo en el andén, el vapor arremolinándose y siseando mientras el tren entra en la estación. Realmente no está solo, por el zumbido de los estudiantes por todas partes arriba y abajo del andén, pero no ve al único quiere ver. E incluso si lo hiciera, no podría abrazarlo ni besarlo hasta perder el sentido como quiere hacer.

Y siente algo horrible en el estómago cuando se da cuenta de que ha estado pensando más en la selección del nuevo Bateador que en Sherlock o Jim.

Soo Lin aparece y le ofrece una brillante sonrisa, la cual imita ampliamente, dándole un fuerte abrazo cuando ella señala su insignia del Premio Anual sobre el pecho. Y antes de que pueda decir nada más, son invadidos por el resto del equipo. Todos ellos hablando entusiasmados a la vez, porque todo el mundo ha oído sobre lo que pasó a las afueras de Hogsmeade. ¿Cómo no iban a oírlo? John ha estado hospitalizado desde Pascua y Mycroft se ha asegurado de que las visitas fueran mínimas, gracias a la destreza de Moran con la Maldición Imperius.

Les cuenta la historia tan bien como puede, dejando fuera los detalles como el dolor y el terror que sintió cuando Sherlock se volvió a mirarlo cuando no era él mismo. La adrenalina bombeando como agua salada a través de sus venas mientras ignoraba el insoportable dolor recorriendo cada nervio para proteger a Sherlock, protegerlo a cualquier precio.

- Jimmy parecía un chico muy agradable – señala Amanda. Ella conocía a Jim, había pasado la mitad del tiempo en Slytherin con Van Coon, pero su rostro se muestra duro y compungido contra él, como una tormenta – No puedo creer que alguien pudiera hacerte eso, John.

Sienten el hueco de la ausencia de Violet y Mike, pero sobretodo de Carl, de quien están seguros, jamás se olvidarán, y por un momento simplemente se apretujan juntos en el andén y recuerdan.

Entonces Alex Woodbridge, que se está convirtiendo en un buen Buscador y en un brillante Astrónomo por encima de todo, busca a su alrededor al otro miembro obviamente ausente que el resto ha fallado en mencionar, y pregunta:

- ¿Dónde está Sherlock?

Entonces, incluso peor, es el sonido en la parte de atrás de la garganta de Alex cuando ve al chico en cuestión.

Han pasado dos meses desde que John ha visto esa larga y estilizada figura que está de pie sola en el filo del andén. Y Sherlock está horrible. John sabe que Sherlock apenas duerme una noche entera, pero al menos duerme. Pero ahora hay profundas ojeras de insomnio en el rostro de Sherlock, y parece algo más delgado. Sus rectos hombros están caídos, y su figura normalmente tan erguida y estirada está llena de tristes curvas. Y entonces Sherlock gira la cabeza porque Soo Lin le ha llamado con una alegre voz, y la garganta de John se cierra.

Porque Sherlock siempre ha sido capaz de esconder cualquier emoción que quiera, pero no hay error posible en esa apariencia de angustia por todo su rostro.

Pero John se mantiene firme como sabe que tiene que hacer, y se le pone los pelos de punta cuando aprieta los dientes con fuerza.

- No me habléis de él – advierte, y todos los ojos del equipo se ponen de repente fijos en él.

- ¿John? - pregunta Soo Lin.

Y John pierde el control, y su voz viaja por el andén suficientemente fuerte para que unos estudiantes de Primer Año con los ojos como platos se detengan a su paso.

- Ahí va Sherlock Holmes, el regalo de Dios a los magos. Bueno, ¡podéis _tenerlo_! - lo último sale de forma aún más dura, y le quema la constreñida garganta. Se vuelve hacia los Tejones, echando humo – Si alguno de vosotros le dice la contraseña, yo...

- No lo haremos, si no quieres que lo hagamos – interrumpe Andy – pero, ¿qué _ha pasado, _John?

Y porque sabe que todos los querían a ambos, John puede ver cuatro corazones más, listos para romper.

- Es el imbécil más egocéntrico que el mundo ha conocido, y no puedo creer que le salvara la vida – gruñe John, y realmente eso no es propio de él. Pero lo peor de todo es que tiene lágrimas de rabia en los ojos y no sabe porqué – Nadie es lo suficientemente importante para él, ¿sabéis? Juega un buen papel, y puede engañar a cualquiera, pero todo lo que le importa es _él mismo_.

Se da la vuelta para mirar a Sherlock a lo lejos, y el Slytherin estaba esperando por eso. Recibe la mirada de los ojos de John como un golpe físico. John no dice nada más, y el equipo le sigue dentro del tren, bajo el escrutinio de los tristes ojos de Sherlock Holmes.

John ni siquiera puede mirar por la ventana en el vagón de los prefectos, incluso ese movimiento le hace sentir enfermo. Así que fija sus ojos en el techo e intenta no repetir las palabras en su cabeza. Cuando patrulla el pasillo del tren, cuando está por completo vacío excepto por él, John se para solo un momento a las afueras de un compartimento casi vacío, donde una figura de pelo negro y rizado está sentada sola junto con un felino amarillo durmiendo en el asiento a su lado.

Cuando Sherlock levanta la vista, esa horrible y enfermiza mirada en su rostro se aligera durante un brillante segundo. John presiona la mano en el cristal. Sherlock no sonríe, pero todo está en sus ojos. Entonces, John da un paso atrás y continúa.

Después de que Soo Lin y él hayan guiado a los nuevos estudiantes de Primer Año hasta el dormitorio, John apoya todo su peso contra el marco de la puerta y lanza un seco sollozo que contiene dolorosamente. Uno de esos que ha reprimido demasiado tiempo y casi lo tira de rodillas. Soo Lin lo sostiene, le agarra de la cabeza con firmeza para mirarle a los ojos perdidos y una vez que ella lo tiene, él pierde todo el control. Y llora.

Ella lo lleva de vuelta a la sala común, lo sienta junto al fuego y le acaricia el pelo suavemente mientras el equipo se reúnen alrededor y simplemente se quedan. No intentan suavizarle nada a John con falsas promesas o dichos sin significado de _todo saldrá bien_. Pero son Tejones, y todos ellos enfrentan un problema hasta el final, no importa lo duro que sea, lo arreglan. Juntos.

Nadie utiliza la silla de Sherlock.

Vuelve a su ser una vez que ha dormido esa noche. Ver a Sherlock de nuevo después de tanto tiempo había sido mucho más duro de lo que creía que sería. Y John está a la vez un poco asustado y extremadamente orgullosos de los Hufflepuff que cumplen el proverbio de protegerle con uñas y dientes cuando ven a Sherlock en el Gran Comedor a la mañana siguiente.

Las selecciones para Bateadores son sorprendentemente buenas, y John ha hecho su decisión incluso antes de que los candidatos dejen el aire. El peligroso y pelirrojo de Tercer Año Jabez Wilson, quien rara vez levanta su cabeza de sus estudios en la sala común, puede golpear una Bludger como si tuviera el motor de un tren de mercancías en el brazo, y John se pregunta contra toda esperanza, si tienen alguna oportunidad para la Copa este año. Está a medio camino de mandarle una nota a Sherlock detallándole su entusiasmo antes de que recuerde de que se supone que lo odia, y su rostro se ensombrece mientras la arruga y la lanza al fuego.

Hacen un escudo protector a su alrededor, y casi nunca está solo. Incluso Jabez, que es nuevo en el equipo, se vuelve fieramente leal rápidamente. Y está seguro de que, sin ellos, habría sucumbido a la presión hacía mucho tiempo. Pero siempre camina a través del Gran Comedor con uno de ellos a su lado, sus ojos en cada ventana que ve en caso de que vislumbre la más breve imagen de la lechuza moteada.

Los largos y fríos meses pasan en silencio, y siempre se pregunta como está pasando su tiempo Sherlock. Hay un dolor hueco en su estómago que crece y crece, porque John tiene al equipo apoyándolo, su Casa apoyándolo, para sostenerlo si cae o si necesita un hombro donde llorar. Sherlock está completamente e irrevocablemente solo.

* * *

Lo que más le mata es la espera. No saber si Sherlock tiene alguna correspondencia de Jim, o de Moran, o incluso de Mycroft. No saber si Anderson le está lanzando insultos o puñetazos, si los Slytherin se están burlando de él por perder a un Hufflepuff. Y ese pensamiento le hace a John apretar los dientes y gruñir. Tiene un horrible punto ardiente en el pecho cuando se tumba solo en su cama y piensa sobre ello. Así que intenta no hacerlo.

Ayuda que los EXTASIS estén a la vista en el horizonte, y cuando no está recordándole a Amanda como volar recto, está atrapado en una fortaleza de libros y pergaminos, estudiando responsable y diligente con sus compañeros Tejones silenciosos a su lado. Ni siquiera sabe si su plan está funcionando. No hay ninguna palabra de Jim para _él_, por supuesto, así que, ¿cómo puede saberlo? Y le está volviendo loco pensar que todo esto puede ser por nada.

Entonces, una noche a mitad de un helado diciembre, haciendo su ronda en el séptimo piso, John encuentra una puerta que no recuerda haber estado nunca allí. Entra dando un cauteloso paso, alumbra con su varita en los rincones oscuros, y finalmente se da cuenta de dónde está. Ha leído sobre la Sala de los Menesteres, pero nunca pensó que la necesitara lo suficiente para encontrarla.

El plan es irremediablemente estúpido. Definitivamente podría arruinar todo por lo que han estado trabajando, pero aún así va a intentarlo. Porque es un chico estúpido, está enamorado y quiere desesperadamente ayudar. John lo encuentra en la biblioteca, en su mesa habitual lejos de la influencia de las miradas y los susurros, y por un largo rato solo se esconde detrás de una estantería y observa. Observa la manera en que los dedos de Sherlock sostienen la pluma, los rápidos movimientos de sus ojos, lo pálido que está, la desconocida y aparentemente permanente triste curva que sus labios han tomado. John agarra un libro de la estantería más cercana, porque si no lo hace ahora, recordará lo estúpido que es.

En su camino junto a la mesa de Sherlock, John tropieza accidentalmente y desparrama un puñado de sus libros por el suelo. Sherlock levanta la vista dolido cuando John le grita por haber convocado una maldición, reduce cinco puntos a Slytherin, y se va con una exhalación. Sherlock recoge el trocito de pergamino que el Tejón le ha dejado bajo un libro de la biblioteca caído. Solo pone: _7ª planta, 12:30._

El Hufflepuff está allí quince minutos antes, y su corazón le está martilleando dolorosamente en la garganta. Está absolutamente seguro de que Sherlock no estará allí, porque sabe que es estúpido y pone en peligro su plan, y sabe que Sherlock es lo suficientemente listo como para ignorarlo. Pero puede tener esperanza. Pasa por delante tres veces, rememorando exactamente los pensamientos que tuvo la noche anterior, pero cien veces más rápido porque está emocionado, asustado e intentando respirar como un ser humano normal. Finalmente atraviesa la puerta. Sherlock está esperando.

La sala se transformado a si misma en algo casi exacto a la habitación de Sherlock en la Casa de los Holmes, y Sherlock está sentado con las piernas cruzadas al filo de la cama. Y todo es justo igual a ese verano hace siglos, incluso la expectante tensión en los hombros del Slytherin. Todo menos los ojos de Sherlock dice: _Esto es una mala idea. _Pero sus ojos dicen: _Te he echado mucho de menos._

John sabe que debería preguntar por Jim, si ha habido algún contacto, si los Slytherin están siendo horribles con él. Pero no aparecen las palabras cuando las reclama, y de repente está caminando por la habitación. Mas bien _corriendo_, y Sherlock se levanta igual de rápido, encontrándose en medio con un choque de las extremidades que no le importa demasiado a ninguno. De forma veloz y repentina, ambos están presionados el uno contra el otro, aferrados, sosteniendo un familiar agarre que ninguno de los dos ha olvidado. Los dedos de John sujetan la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Sherlock para tirar de él hacia abajo y poder encajar juntas sus dos bocas abiertas.

Y había sido el plan de John desde el principio, porque él es el que más necesita esto, necesita la boca de Sherlock suave contra la suya, con una insistente y conocida presión que le da coraje. Lo necesita para mantener su corazón sin saltar demasiado.

Entonces, donde hubo respiraciones rápidas, cálidas y jadeantes juntas en una codicia repentina y tangible, se para de repente. Y se quedan congelados, los dedos de John enredados en los rizos de Sherlock, sus labios rozándose con cada respiración. Los ojos de John se cierran con fuerza como si estuviera sufriendo el peor dolor de su vida. Peor que la varita de Clara clavada en su hombro, peor que la maldición de Moran. Y un sollozo se le atasca en la garganta, ya que no lo dejará salir, pero Sherlock puede sentirlo contra su pecho. Sujeta a John con más fuerza, y hay un instinto protector que brota en él y nunca había sabido que tenía.

- John – y su voz es más débil de lo que pretendía. El Tejón deja escapar una especie de gemido, y esconde la cabeza bajo la barbilla de Sherlock, temblando. Los dedos de Sherlock se clavan en los hombros de John, porque no puede sostenerlo suficientemente cerca – John, no puedo hacerlo. No si te hace esto.

- No – dice John contra el cuello de Sherlock – no, podemos hacerlo – presiona su boca en la garganta del chico más alto, y ambos tienen un escalofrío – Esto fue una idea terrible. Si podemos mantenernos alejados el uno del otro, podemos hacerlo.

- Pero ya estamos aquí – le recuerda Sherlock, como si John pudiera olvidarlo. Olvidar la forma en que las yemas de los dedos de Sherlock están deslizándose por su pelo, en la base del cráneo – Si vamos a arruinarlo, quizás debamos hacerlo bien.

Y entonces John lo mira de una forma que le llena por dentro con fuego y un calor que le quema todo en su camino hasta los pies.

- Dios, _sí –_ dice John quedamente.

Antes lo habían intentado de forma rápida y descuidada. John aún le da vueltas a eso, hasta la interrupción, en la cabeza más veces de las que admitiría. Pero esta vez es diferente. Es silencioso y es comedido. El movimiento de los dedos de John a través del pelo de Sherlock no es brusco ni tirante, sino suave. Los besos largos y lánguidos, más dando que recibiendo. Y el callado aliento que comparten. Desabrochando los botones uno a uno, sin ninguna prisa mientras John recorre los dedos sobre su piel cálida y pálida que cubre las costillas y Sherlock cuenta, lentamente hacia arriba por la espalda de John, vértebra a vértebra.

Cuando los dedos de Sherlock tocan la hebilla del cinturón de John, el más bajo asiente con un extraño resoplido, y perfila la garganta de Sherlock con besos mientras el Slytherin saca el cinturón de sus pantalones. Se quitan los zapatos, se mueven hacia atrás en unidad hasta que las piernas de Sherlock golpean suavemente contra el filo de la cama. Hay un breve baile de manos sobre sus caderas. Los anchos dedos de John siguen el hueso de la cadera de Sherlock hasta provocar un delicioso escalofrío. Y entonces se quitan los pantalones y los calcetines. John hace el más breve de las anotaciones mentales para recordar recoger la corbata correcta esta vez.

Es casi surrealista. Los rizos de Sherlock en forma de halo alrededor de su cabeza en una cama que no es realmente su cama, en mitad de la noche, en Hogwarts, en una habitación que nadie puede encontrar salvo para quien más la necesite. Es la primera vez de Sherlock, y John no tiene que decírselo a Sherlock para que lo sepa, que también es la de John. Pero a ninguno de ellos le importa mucho cuando las manos se encuentran con la carne, las espaldas se arquean y hay una gran variedad de nuevos e interesantes sonidos viniendo de sus bocas.

Debe ser ya muy entrada la noche, o casi por la mañana, con John apartando los rizos de Sherlock mojados de sudor de sus ojos, cuando John recuerda porque realmente había querido ver a Sherlock. A pesar de todo es un adolescente que le cuesta pensar.

- ¿Funciona? - pregunta vagamente, porque su cerebro lo lleva entre la realidad y los recuerdos aún presentes de las piernas de Sherlock alrededor de él.

- Tienes que ser más específico – murmura Sherlock, sus ojos medio cerrados y los dedos aún tocando la columna de John como el mástil de un violín.

John no tiene ningún animo de sacar a coalición ese nombre mientras aún están desnudos y entrelazados juntos e intentando respirar con normalidad.

- ¿Alguna noticia? - insiste.

Sherlock debe de darse cuenta de que esa reunión tiene un doble sentido, porque no puede evitar un gruñido insatisfecho que murmura en el pelo de John.

- Nada – dice finalmente.

Algo en el pecho de John se endurece, se calcifica.

- ¿Crees que ni siquiera lo _sabe_? Joder, Sherlock, ¿crees que podríamos haber estado...?

Sherlock lo silencia con su propia boca, aunque brevemente, antes de continuar.

- Nada en el sentido tradicional. Ni misteriosas cartas, ni nadie enviado para hablarme bajo la Maldición Imperius – a Sherlock no le pasa desapercibido el temblor que pasa a través de John, igual que a John no le pasa desapercibido los dedos que se curvan protectores alrededor de él – Pero él lo sabe. Sus espías son bastante fáciles de detectar, una vez que sabes donde buscar.

Cuando medio inconscientemente se vuelve a mirar por la habitación, Sherlock vuelve a agarrar fuerte al Hufflepuff, poniendo ambos brazos alrededor de él para asegurar que estén bien cerca el uno del otro.

- Lechuzas – murmura al oído de John – Más de lo usual, recopilando datos. Lo sabe. Y lo estás haciendo estupendamente.

- Ojalá pudiera ayudar – dice John con mala cara contra el pecho de Sherlock – No te están haciendo daño, ¿no? - pregunta de repente - ¿Los Slytherin?

- No te preocupes por eso, John.

_- Sherlock._

- No. He dejado de divertirlos con el abuso físico. Y sabes lo bien que funcionan las burlas de Anderson en mi.

- Podría hacer que parezca un accidente – murmura John somnoliento contra él.

Sherlock sonríe en el pelo de John, lo sostiene cerca y deja que el silencio inunde lo que siente por un largo rato antes de decirlo.

- Te echo de menos.

Y John sabe que no puede quedarse. La garganta se le tensa, y la separación va a tener que ser rápida de nuevo. Odia la sensación de ser apartado de un lugar del que está seguro nunca querer irse.

- No podemos volver a hacer esto – dice John. Y duele, pero se alegra de haberlo dicho – Si vamos a seguir con este plan, no podemos estar aquí furtivamente cada noche y... esta tiene que ser la última vez. Hasta que lo pillemos.

Sherlock deja un feroz beso en la sien de John, y las palabras salen con una débil voz que no debería pertenecer nunca a Sherlock Holmes.

- Lo sabes, ¿no?

- Sí – sostiene ambos lados de la cara de Sherlock gentilmente, las frentes y las narices tocándose – Yo también te amo, Sherlock.

Se van cautelosamente, en intervalos de tiempo específicos, por salidas separadas. John ignora la lechuza encaramado inocuamente a la barandilla de la escalera principal. Soo Lin aún está despierta junto al fuego cuando John vuelve, y hace lo mejor que puede para no parecer como si acabara de volver de acostarse con la persona que supuestamente desprecia.

- ¿Una larga patrulla? - pregunta ella sin ningún indicio de reconocimiento en su voz. Le mira por encima - ¿Fuiste a ver a Sherlock?

Para el inmenso crédito de John, no se perturba. Vuelve a su personaje tan fácilmente que casi le asusta.

- Sí, lo vi bien. Saliendo a deshoras como si fuera dueño de todo el castillo. Y cree que puede arreglar las cosas, así que me metí en una pelea. ¿Feliz?

Soo Lin frunce el ceño, y realmente no está feliz, pero funciona. No vuelve a preguntar. Pero incluso aunque tiene que gruñir y mentir a toda la Casa, nada puede parar la radiante sonrisa que florece en su rostro mientras se recuesta en la almohada, cierra los ojos, y vuelve a rememorar toda la noche una y otra vez hasta que cae dormido.

* * *

Las primeras Navidades de John en casa desde hace años es contenida. Su madre está más animada porque John parece más feliz, pero no hay alegría en ella. Harry hace alguna parada de cuando en cuando. Ha cambiado tanto que John apenas la reconoce. Hay un especie de cansancio y de desaliento en ella. Se ha rendido.

La única cosa que John nota en el transcurso de sus vacaciones es el número de lechuzas. Solo se da cuenta porque él es el único que las está buscando. Y cuando casualmente aborda la conversación con su madre, ella dice que no ha notado nata pero Toby ha estado rondando. El primer día, cuenta siete de ellas, descendiendo en diferentes momentos de la noche y el día, a veces incluso se posan cerca para tener una mejor vista de la casa de los Watson. Solo tres días después, el número se había reducido a dos, y dos días después para la Noche Buena, no hay ninguna de ellas.

Tiene que significar que algo está funcionando. Jim ha quitado la vigilancia sobre John, lo cual debe significar que se está tragando su separación. No se permite estar demasiado excitado con la idea, porque de vez en cuando, ve una sombra oscura por encima de su cabeza. Contándolos, es un guardia cada dos días. Pero _tiene _que estar funcionando.

Quiere decírselo a Sherlock. John quiere encontrar una forma de hacerle saber que las lechuzas de Jim son pocas y distanciadas entre si, que podría estar follando con Sherlock contra la ventana y nadie sino los vecinos sería testigo de ello. Y ese pensamiento hace que se ponga más rojo de lo que habría creído posible y le lleva un tiempo volver a calmarse. Pero, ¿quién sabe si el alivio en la seguridad en la parte de John significa un estrechamiento en la de Sherlock? Tal vez John podría escribirlo en código, usar la lechuza de un amigo. Tal vez podría usar un seudónimo y hablar tan vagamente que...

Y una lechuza revolotea en la ventana de John, golpeando entusiasta con el pico en el cristal para que la dejen entrar. Tiene una carta, y es para él. El corazón le empieza a latir en la garganta, porque es la lechuza de los Holmes. Es de Sherlock.

_John  
Se que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, pero me gusta pensar que podemos poner eso a un lado durante las vacaciones. A mi madre le gustaría verte, a Mycroft también. Tal vez podamos hablar las cosas. Si no hay inconveniente ven por favor para Noche Buena. Si lo hay, ven de todas formas.  
SH_

John conoce las cartas de Sherlock lo suficiente para saber que eso no era todo lo que quería decir. Tenía algo importante que decir a John, y esa sería la oportunidad perfecta para ampliar su estratagema. Especialmente delante de todo el clan Holmes, que ya odiaba bastante a John. Las noticias de su ruptura los llenaría a todos de rabia si arreglaban una espectacular pelea en medio de todo eso. Sonríe de forma conspirativa, y dando tirón a la nota, escribe su respuesta en el reverso.

_Vale.  
JW._

Le dice a su madre que se va a ir fuera para Noche Buena, y que debería estar de vuelta para el desayuno la mañana de Navidad, si no antes, ya que no tiene planes de pasar la noche en la Mansión de los Holmes, eso sería demasiado tentador. Finge ser un pretendiente esperanzado, aunque solo prepara una bolsa de una noche para la ilusión. Por un breve instante, los ojos de su madre se iluminan con la esperanza, y él odia tener que apagarla tan pronto, así que la deja creer que esto será la reactivación de algo.

Una vez que está en un lugar seguro a las afueras de la ciudad, John se Aparece en la larga y familiar finca de la Mansión de los Holmes. Es casi como andar dentro de un cuadro que no se le había ocurrido mirar en siglos, y una sensación fría se le adentra hasta la boca del estómago. Se pregunta si esto no es un error.

No levanta la vista hacia la lechuza posada en uno de los árboles que bordean el complejo, igual que la lechuza finge no advertir su presencia.

John llama a la gran puerta principal. Nunca antes había llegado por su cuenta. Se siente aún más extraño no tener a Sherlock a su lado, más que en cualquier otro lugar. Mira con los ojos muy abiertos al mayordomo que le abre la puerta y le hace un gesto para que pase al interior amplio y cálido. Este año está todo de color champagne, escasamente decorado y muy ordenado. John no deja que el mayordomo le quite la bolsa, porque sabe que necesitará todo el tiempo que pueda para hablar con Sherlock.

Hay pocas personas en la sala tan temprano en la tarde, pero todos ellos giran sus cabezas y le miran fijamente. Él ya sabe cómo leer en los ojos de un Holmes. No le esperaban a _él_ de vuelta, no al pequeño y golfillo mestizo con sus anchos jerseys. Casi quiere hincharse a decirles lo que siente por Sherlock y, cómo, algún día, iba a alejarlo de todo esto.

Pero eso no es parte de la actuación. Flaquea visiblemente bajo el escrutinio, deja a sus ojos altivos penetrar sus defensas y desarmarlo. No mira a ninguno de ellos a los ojos, como un perro apaleado abriéndose paso entre sus piernas. Y entonces se encuentra con Sherlock.

Ambos están sorprendidos por la repentina aparición del otro, eso no es un truco. Son con los muros que ambos levantan instantáneamente, muros que llegan demasiado fácil para ser cómodo, con lo que se encuentran. John se estira, frunciendo el ceño profundamente, y Sherlock junta las cejas en triste confusión. Hay una conversación entera bajo todos sus movimientos, y ninguno de los espectadores conoce el idioma como para entenderlo. _¿Estás bien? ¿No se han portado mal contigo? ¿Sabes lo mucho que te he echado de menos? ¿Deberíamos perdernos de su vista? ¿En tu cuarto o en el mío?_

Sherlock tiende su mano de forma cautelosa, una tregua temporal. John asiente con frialdad, y toma la mano de Sherlock con un poco de aspereza. Sherlock se da la vuelta rápidamente y se dirige escaleras arriba, y John lo sigue con una distancia considerable entre ellos. Una vez más, con lo llena que está la Mansión de los Holmes, los dos tendrán que presumiblemente compartir una habitación. Algo que John sabe que no puede hacer, porque una noche con Sherlock es suficiente para arruinarlo todo. Y John intenta hacerse el ofendido.

La única persona a la que no engañan es a la Madre, que es más lista que todos ellos, pero de alguna forma sabe seguir el juego.

Durante los primeros segundos en la puerta, John simplemente se queda mirando la cama, porque aunque no había sido esa cama, había sido una muy similar en la que finalmente puso sus manos sobre Sherlock. Y cuando se da la vuelta hacia la puerta, hay unos familiares ojos brillantes y sonrientes mirándolo.

John deja caer la bolsa en mitad del suelo y da dos zancadas. Se quedan ahí, a centímetros de distancia, sin tocarse a pesar del magnetismo que sienten y tira de ellos. Solo comparten el mismo espacio, respiran el mismo aire, y John se estremece de felicidad.

- ¿Tu habitación no está vigilada?

- Hay periodo de calma, y las cortinas están cerradas – responde Sherlock, y se inclina aún más cerca. Los labios sin tocarse, pero casi.

John hace un extraño sonido de necesidad. Quiere desesperadamente completar el circuito, pero se las arregla para decir.

- Deberíamos hablar, no enrollarnos. Además, si tardamos mucho, será sospechoso.

Sherlock da un gruñido insatisfecho, pero sabe que John tiene razón. Así que se apoya de espaldas contra la puerta. Aún están cerca, pero es más seguro.

- Mis lechuzas se han ido – empieza John por ellos – Bueno, aún hay alguna que vuela de vez en cuando, pero nunca se para. Creo que Jim me ha quitado de escena.

Los ojos de Sherlock brillan incluso aún más, y parecen muy extraños en su rostro que se ha vuelto pálido y triste desde su separación en verano.

- Su padre ha muerto – dice Sherlock brevemente.

- ¿Qué?

- El padre de Jim, el Profesor Moriarty. Bueno, antiguo profesor.

- ¿Hogwarts?

- No, un profesor de Universidad Muggle. Matemáticas. El perfecto disfraz para un mafioso y su sindicato del crimen mágico, ¿no lo dirías?

Los ojos de John destellan con un _dramático bastardo._

- Así que, ¿está muerto? ¿Cómo lo has sabido, y que tiene que ver con las lechuzas?

- El Profeta – comenta Sherlock sin darle importancia – Desde nuestro encuentro en Hogsmeade, ha habido una campaña diaria contra el apellido Moriarty, y ahora que uno de ellos ha muerto, ha salido en portada. Me sorprende que no te dieras cuenta.

- He estado un poco liado, la verdad – interrumpe John, casi cerrando el espacio entre ellos, sus ojos en el cuello de Sherlock – Continúa.

- Jim debe de haberse tomado las noticias muy mal – continua Sherlock, bajando la voz y maldito sea si eso no hace que John quiera más – Tu vigilancia se ha ido, y la mía se ha reducido a la mitad desde que llegó la noticia. Eso es bueno, contigo fuera de escena. Significa que se concentrará en mi, y en la ruina en que me has dejado...

- Ey... - le reprende John, y finalmente rompe el protocolo y roza con la mano la cadera de Sherlock. Están a punto de chocar el uno con el otro.

Sherlock cierra los ojos contra el vértigo de su cabeza.

- Esta será la pieza final, por así decirlo. Un intento de reconciliación echado a perder, contigo marchándote y conmigo con el corazón irrevocablemente roto.

- No me va a gustar – dice John. Él solo quiere recorrer sus manos frías bajo la camiseta de Sherlock y calentarlas contra su espalda, y poner la boca en todas partes.

- Se supone que no tiene que gustarte – dice Sherlock al final de todo – Jim saldrá pronto de su escondite, cuando crea que soy lo suficientemente débil para regodearse. Este es tu momento de brillar, John.

- Podría ser peligroso – murmura John, deseando que este momento durara más de lo que puede.

- Y sin embargo, aquí estás – sonríe radiante Sherlock.

Empiezan una discusión poco después, y se aseguran de que sea obscenamente ruidosa. Bajan a la fiesta, pero los dos están frunciendo el ceño y John lanza gestos obscenos al otro lado de la sala cuando Sherlock lo mira. John finge que está bebiendo demasiado, y está casi seguro de que tampoco están engañando a Mycroft, pero apenas importa si Mycroft lo sabe.

Finalmente, todo entra en erupción en mitad de la fiesta cuando John grita.

- ¡Oh, ya he tenido _suficiente_ de ti! - y tira a Sherlock contra el suelo de mármol.

Toda la actividad se detiene. Sherlock está en el suelo rodeado de un indignado corrillo durante un buen rato hasta que los murmullos empiezan a su alrededor.

- Puedes quedarte con todo esto y metértelo por el culo – escupe John – Como si pudiera _importarte._

E incluso cuando Sherlock se levanta del suelo y sale disparado escaleras arriba, John sigue gritándole improverbios, cruzando línea tras línea, y el resto del clan Holmes está demasiado escandalizado para decir o hacer nada. John tiene mucha suerte de no haber preparado nada frágil o de valor en la bolsa de noche, porque Sherlock vuelve a surgir de su cuarto para tirarla desde el segundo piso. Golpea el suelo de mármol con un ruido seco y John gruñe toda una serie de insultos.

Cuando lanza su bolsa sobre el hombro y levanta la cabeza para lanzar un insulto más de despedida a la cara del Slytherin, John no puede reunir fuerzas para hacerlo. Porque el enfadado rostro de Sherlock está cubierto por las lágrimas y amenaza con estallar en llanto. Pero él es fuerte y hay una cara orgullosa mirándole desde arriba, a pesar de las líneas que bajan hacia las mejillas y la barbilla.

John siente como si el corazón estuviera bombeando cristal fino en vez de sangre, y su cara casi le traiciona. Pero aprieta la mandíbula, casi sintiendo los dientes como si pudieran romperse por la presión, gira sobre sus talones y sale disparado por la puerta principal. Cuando vuelve a su propia pequeña casa en Guildford, su madre no le espera, y le mira con unos ojos vidriosos y preocupados.

- No quiero hablar de ello – gruñe John con una voz que debería ser más fuerte.

Da un portazo a la puerta cuando entra.

La imagen le quita el sueño, con el rostro enterrado inútilmente en la almohada, la mirada de un corazón irrevocablemente roto en la cara de Sherlock. No quiere ver llorar a Sherlock Holmes nunca más, porque no está seguro si podría vivir con eso otra vez.

* * *

Después de Navidad todo es más difícil, y no porque John esté triste, lamentándose y sosteniéndose en cada marco de la puerta por la que pasa para suspirar profundamente. Es porque no lo está. Se esfuerza mucho por sacar bien sus estudios. El equipo está jugando mejor de lo que puede recordar desde que Carl murió, aunque nadie lo olvide, y nadie lo hará. Amanda por fin le pillado el truco a volar en formación y todos se sienten imparables. Destrozan por completo a Gryffindor a mediados de febrero y John contra toda probabilidad, espera conseguir la Copa de Quidditch para su último año. John duerme mejor, mejor que en años. Porque no contesta lechuzas a mitad de la noche, ni explora el cuello de Sherlock con la lengua por las mañanas.

Toma el desayuno con el equipo, se ríe cuando Jabez hace una broma. ¿Quién hubiese creído que el introvertido chico rubio fuera tan agradable? No se vuelve ni una vez a mirar hacia la mesa Slytherin. Camina por los pasillos con Soo Lin y hablan sobre todo lo que van a hacer después del colegio. Ella quiere trabajas con antigüedades, incluso si tiene que hacerlo con Muggles. John le cuenta que el Hospital San Mungo ya ha contactado con él para sus prácticas del verano que viene.

En las ocasiones en las que Sherlock y él se cruzan en el pasillo, John normalmente lo ignora. En una o dos veces, Sherlock levanta los ojos como si fuera a hablar, pero John le para con una fría mirada antes de que tenga oportunidad.

Una mañana, sus hombros ni siquiera se rozan, pero John escucha a Sherlock murmurar entre dientes:

_- Sangre sucia._

John se vuelve hacia él, los ojos como platos por la sorpresa y la garganta se le obstruye con algo que le suplica poder salir.

- ¿_Qué_ has dicho? - grita John, y suena como un disparo.

Sherlock se gira lentamente, y sus ojos están oscuros y vacíos.

- Ya me has oído – dice, pero de forma tensa.

De repente, John lo tiene agarrado por el cuello, empujando a Sherlock contra la pared y con su varita presionando con fuerza bajo la barbilla de Sherlock. Y Sherlock parece de verdad asustado, porque John está apretando los dientes y pinchándolo con la varita de verdad. Eso no es una actuación, ni siquiera un poco. Sherlock contiene la respiración de forma entrecortada, asustado, y fija sus ojos en los de John.

Y eso le golpea a John en el estómago. Hay un horrible momento en el que un _Oh, Dios _le recorre el rostro, y solo espera que Sherlock lo sepa. John retrocede anormalmente rápido. Está respirando fuerte y duele porque la garganta está demasiado tensa. Odia todo esto.

- No merece mi tiempo – suelta John débilmente.

Las rodillas le están temblando mientras se aleja, y antes de que Soo Lin pueda pillarlo, le dice que la verá en Encantamientos. Necesita tener un respiro.

John da secas arcadas en el primer cubículo que puede alcanzar en el baño de los chicos. El estómago se le revuelve y siente calor de la cabeza a los pies. Está completamente asqueado consigo mismo. Había querido hacer daño a Sherlock con tanta fuerza, dispararle algo que le hiriera y demostrarle _a él _a quien debería llamar Sangre Sucia. Pero era Sherlock, por el amor de Dios. No lo había dicho en serio. La garganta de John se contrae otra vez, y el estómago le da la vuelta. Solo quiere desesperadamente vomitar.

Ha ido demasiado lejos, pero sabe que Sherlock no querría que se rindiera. Ni siquiera después de esto.

Llega a Encantamientos tres minutos tarde, y nadie dice nada de la ceniza mirada en el rostro de John.

Es casi abril de nuevo, un sábado, y John ha ido con varios de Hufflepuff a Hogsmeade para un descanso. El día está claro y hace bastante calor. La hierba debería estar muy pronto saliendo bien verde. John solo necesita apartar la mente del plan y volver a sus estudios. Joder, los examinadores estarían allí en un mes y medio, y no se siente ni la mitad de preparado. Un día libre debería relajarlo. Se pregunta si podría dar una vuelta solo. No irá muy lejos, le asegura a Soo Lin, solo quiere estirar las piernas en un lugar diferente.

- Ten cuidado – le dice preocupada.

John sonríe.

- ¿Con qué?

Y se marcha solo con las manos en los bolsillos y perdido en sus pensamientos.

El camino hacia la Casa de los Gritos está libre de estudiantes, y extraordinariamente silencioso, considerando lo cerca que está en realidad del pequeño pueblo repleto de niños ansiosos por estar fuera del castillo. John le da una patada a una piedra, mirando a la destartalada casa con poco interés. Hay un Ravenclaw siguiéndolo.

Cuando se vuelve para enfrentarse al acosador, se queda más que un poco sorprendido de ver los ojos grises de Sherlock mirándolo entre una bufanda de Ravenclaw y un gorro demasiado grande que no le sienta bien del todo. El chico, de lo que John puede ver, tiene una quemadura y un corte, y el lado derecho de su cara está hinchada.

John no tiene tiempo de preguntar qué ha pasado y qué está haciendo ahí antes de que Sherlock sonría.

- Moran intentó matarme – dice Sherlock con una sonrisa tonta - ¿No lo ves? ¡Son buenas noticias!

- Lo dudo – dice John con urgencia, y se olvida de todas las reglas para dar un paso en el espacio de Sherlock, quitarle la bufanda y el sombrero rápidamente y examinar a Sherlock de cerca. - ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? Y ahórrate los detalles, gracias.

Sherlock sonríe, hace una mueca con un siseo cuando John le aparta los rizos para examinar la línea roja que se extiende desde el oído hasta el cuero cabelludo.

- Moran maldijo mi tintero para que explotara. Mi _tintero_. ¿Qué clase de idiota maldice un...? - corta su discurso ante la seria mirada de John – Bueno, obviamente tuvo que ser Moran trabajando por su cuenta para sacarme de escena. Jim no intentaría matarme desde lejos, oh no, tiene que mirarme a la cara y regodearse.

- Así que, ¿crees que es una buena idea aparecer en Hogsmeade y buscarme? - pregunta John, pero no puede evitar el revuelo de excitación que se enciende en los carbones de su corazón.

- Bueno, ¿qué utilidad tiene una trampa si no estás ahí para activarla? - pregunta Sherlock – Jim vendrá y me encontrará pronto, y será mejor que estés preparado.

- Le mataré si tengo que hacerlo – dice John, y el gruñido en su voz es suficiente para convencer a Sherlock de que lo hará.

Y John se siente fuerte cuando Sherlock se une a él en un feroz beso.

Son interrumpidos por el sonido de unos lentos aplausos.

- Bien _hecho_, chicos – dice una voz escalofriantemente familiar de algún lugar cercano.

John se gira rápidamente hacia la voz, la varita levantada, pero escucha el sonido de un veloz hechizo y esta sale volando de su mano antes de que encuentre un objetivo.

- Y aún tengo mi varita en él, Sherlock – continua la voz – así que será mejor que tires la tuya también. Sé un buen chico.

Ven la sonrisa entre los árboles antes incluso de ver al chico. Parece casi tan cansado y golpeado como Sherlock, y tiene una especia de maniática sonrisa inclinada que no tenía en el rostro calmado y controlado que recuerdan. Y eso lo hace de algún modo peor, mirar a esos ojos a plena luz del día.

- Tengo que decir, que me habíais engañado por un tiempo – dice Jim casualmente, agachándose para recoger sus varitas y sostenerlas con holgura en su mano libre – Vamos, vosotros dos, moveos – sostiene la varita con una mano firme e inmóvil, entrenada y preparada.

- Sí, está bien, me has pillado – dice Sherlock con calma. - ¿Por qué no nos vamos y dejas a John fuera de nuestra pequeña pelea?

Jim se ríe. Es una serie de horribles chillidos agudos, e inclina la cabeza como una mascota que estuviera suplicando atención.

- Podría haberlo hecho, ayer. Has sido muy listo con todo el asunto, pero tropezaste en la línea de meta. Una lástima para ti, todo ese dolor de corazón para nada. Oh, no, Johnny está obviamente metido demasiado en materia, _debe _quedarse.

Hace un movimiento con la varita, y al principio ninguno de ellos se mueve. La cabeza de Jim se balancea amenazante de un lado a otro, y su sonrisa se convierte en una mueca.

- Os obligaría, caballeros. Conozco bastantes maldiciones por mí mismo. _Moveos._ - y lo último no lo grita, lo _sisea. _Un horrible y extraño desprecio viniendo de sus labios.

Sherlock se mueve primero, y John lo sigue dubitativo. No se tocan, no se atreven. Jim los sigue detrás, la varita apuntando de lleno a la espalda de John. Se mueven por el camino y a través de la verja de la Casa de los Gritos. Jim da otra pensativa risa y murmura:

- Un lugar encantador para un asesinato.

Una vez que los hace ir escaleras arriba, a la habitación más cercana al rellano, les ordena que se detengan y lo miren. John y Sherlock llevan casi la misma máscara de estoicismo, lo cuál hace que Jim sonría de oreja a oreja.

- No muy cerca – les advierte – Da un paso atrás, Johnny. Es tan buen perro, ¿verdad, Sherlock?

Sherlock se muerde la lengua, porque esa varita aún está apuntando amenazadora a John.

- Bien – dice Jim suavemente, casi con dulzura – Aprendiste la lección de la última vez, ¿cierto? Oh, Sherlock – se lamenta, y ahora parece casi como el pequeño de Primer Año que John conoció en el tren años atrás, con enormes ojos angelicales mirando inocentemente a todo el mundo - ¿Por qué no hemos podido trabajar juntos? Podríamos haber sido algo grandioso. Soy mucho más listo que tu Tejón, de verdad que no puedo ver lo que encuentras en él.

Los ojos de Sherlock se encuentran brevemente con los de John, como si dijeran _Tenía razón con lo de regodearse._

John le devuelve la mirada con un _No es el momento, idiota._

- Bueno, supongo que nuestro tiempo se acaba, porque ya he tenido suficiente intentando impresionarte. Así que, me gustaría matarte – se encoge de hombros tan tranquilamente como si estuviera sacando la basura, no lanzando una maldición asesina.

Los ojos grises de Sherlock parpadean al mirar fijamente a Jim.

- Si lo hago, si te dejo ganar y tenerme, debes dejar ir a John.

- Sherlock... - John hace un sonido herido y estrangulado.

- Promételo – masculla Sherlock, y la casa se vuelve repentinamente muy silenciosa.

Jim sonríe, inclinando la cabeza por el interesante giro de los acontecimientos.

- Así que vendrás conmigo voluntariamente, nos Aparecemos fuera juntos, y tu Tejón puede marchar ileso. Interesante, aunque un poco _predecible_. Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres.

Y extiende la mano hacia Sherlock, tan casualmente como si fuera a estrecharla. Sherlock da un primer paso hacia delante, y John hace un desesperado y torpe movimiento hacia él. Jim simplemente apunta con su varita en dirección a John.

Sherlock susurra:

- John, quédate donde estás. No seas idiota. - intenta calmarse, toma aliento, y vuelve la cabeza solo lo suficiente para mirar al otro chico por encima del hombro, directamente a John con ojos que no ha visto en meses – Lo sabes, ¿verdad? - pregunta al final.

La garganta de John se cierra, y siente las rodillas entumecerse por toda la conmoción. Jim y Sherlock se astillan en cientos de reflejos de ellos mismos en sus ojos, y maldita sea, ¿por qué está llorando?

- Sí – consigue decir alrededor de ese Algo en la garganta – Sí, Sherlock.

Sherlock se vuelve hacia Jim, cuya sonrisa se ha vuelto en casi una media luna en anchura e intensidad. Sus enormes ojos bebiendo de la preciosa angustia que está causando. Su mano aún está entre ellos, esperando a ser tomada.

Entonces:

- Es una pena que tu padre no pueda estar para esto.

Algo cambia en los ojos de Jim.

- ¿Qué?

Y entonces hay un destello de esperanza dentro del estómago de John.

- Tu padre – enuncia Sherlock lentamente, como si fuera a un niño – Es una lástima que se matara antes de que pudiera ver tu victoria. Muerto por un error idiota, además. Es una lástima.

- No fue un _error –_ masculla Jim de repente, y el aire se vuelve rancio, como si un fuego se hubiese tragado toda la vida de él – Fuiste _tú_. Tú y tu lengua mancillando nuestro nombre a tu Ministerio y a tu hermano...Oh, no creas que no se nada sobre él. También tengo su número, encanto. Si no hubieses azuzado a tus perros para que nos pisaran los talones...

- No dije que muriera por accidente – le interrumpe Sherlock, y puede ver la rabia creciendo en el rostro de Jim igual de bien que puede ver los cautelosos movimientos de John por el rabillo del ojo – Dije que cometió un _error idiota_. Como dejarse pillar y fallar miserablemente en defenderse a sí mismo y a su familia. Y parece como si hubiese fallado tan espectacularmente que todo el apellido Moriarty está al nivel de la escoria...

Los movimientos son casi demasiado rápidos para seguirlos. Jim enfurecido, moviendo la varita justo debajo de la barbilla de Sherlock, Sherlock con la mirada firme y desafiante, y el movimiento de la boca de Jim mientras forma el hechizo. Y sobretodo, antes incluso de que Jim pueda terminar la primera sílaba de la maldición asesina, John Watson apareciendo de ninguna parte para tirar a Jim al suelo.

El polvo vuela en el aire oscuro y cerrado cuando golpean las tablas del suelo, suficientemente fuerte como para tener que apretar los dientes y aturdir un poco a Jimmy Moriarty. John nunca ha pegado a nadie con sus propias manos en su vida, pero lanza un puñetazo a la mandíbula de Jim con suficiente fuerza como para sentir que algo le cruje a Jim. Pero incluso un chico flacucho como Jim es duro en una pelea, y se retuerce bajo John, disputándose el control de su varita.

Sherlock está revolviéndose en algún lugar detrás de ellos, buscando su varita, pero John apenas es consciente del movimiento.

John golpea la muñeca de Jim contra el suelo, intentando hacer que soltara la varita, apretando los dientes y sujetando el cuello de Jim con el antebrazo. Y Jim está gritando maldiciones, coloridos hechizos volando del final de su varita y desvaneciéndose sin ningún objetivo en cada ocasión. John golpea la mano contra el suelo.

Sherlock tiene la varita justo a tiempo para lanzar un hechizo de Parálisis del Cuerpo Entero a Moran, que acababa de aparecer en la habitación y cae al suelo casi de forma cómica.

Al final Jim recupera el control de su mano libre, lanza un puñetazo directo a la nariz de John, y esta se rompe de forma horrible. Con la distracción, el Slytherin vuelve a ponerse en pie y la varita le está temblando cuando la levanta hacia Sherlock y...

John salta sobre él desde el suelo, clavando las uñas en la camisa de Jim y desgarrándosela a tiempo para desviar el destello verde que va a toda velocidad a un rincón lejano. John da un grito ronco mientras se lanza con toda su fuerza hacia él y...

Con el movimiento brusco, John tropieza hacia atrás sobre el cuerpo postrado de Moran junto a la puerta. Él y Jim caen a través de la puerta, hay una breve lucha en el suelo polvoriento mientras ruedan, y de repente desaparecen por el borde de la escalera.

Le toma un momento para que cale dentro de Sherlock. Un momento largo y terrible en el que escucha por cualquier sonido que venga del piso de abajo, escucha por la risa triunfante de John o incluso un gruñido de dolor. Cuando no viene nada, el interior de Sherlock se vuelve frío y de repente grita con la voz en el cuello.

_- ¿John?_

Baja por las escaleras más rápido de lo que creía poder moverse.

Jim y John están enredados e inmóviles en el fondo de las escaleras, y alguno de los dos está sangrando. Sherlock se inclina sobre ellos, y sus manos tiemblan cuando se arrodilla y tira la destartalada varita de Jim lejos por el suelo.

Cuando Sherlock presiona preocupado la punta de los dedos en el rostro de John, el Tejón se retuerce y sonríe dolorosamente, pero no abre los ojos.

- Ay – murmura inútilmente – Creo que me he roto algo. La espalda no – interrumpe antes de que Sherlock pueda preguntar preocupado. Sherlock aprovecha para tirar de John hacia él – El tobillo. ¿Crees que podemos hacer algo con esta basura? - asiente hacia la forma inmóvil de Jim.

- Creo que lo has matado – dice Sherlock plácidamente, sin una pizca de arrepentimiento en la voz.

- Lástima – susurra John, dejando caer su cabeza en el regazo de Sherlock – Apuesto a que los Dementores habrían disfrutado con él.

Contra toda razón, Sherlock se ríe. Besa la frente de John, se ríe, y lo ayuda a levantarse. Encuentran al profesor más cercano, a Hagrid, en el Cabeza de Puerco, y le hacen saber toda la situación. En lo que se siente como un instante, están rodeado de Aurores y todo el mundo les está haciendo preguntas. Sherlock les responde a todos y amablemente les pide que bajen la voz, porque la cabeza de John se ha caído sobre el hombro de Sherlock, profundamente dormido.

* * *

Arrestan a Moran una segunda vez, y esta vez hace todo el camino hasta Azkaban.

Terminan el resto del curso, y John siente como si se pasara la mayoría del tiempo convenciendo a los Hufflepuff de que Sherlock realmente no es tan malo como había dicho y de que de verdad está enamorado de él. No le lleva tanto tiempo como John creía, porque todos recuerdan a Sherlock, y recuerdan el año que los dos pasaron junto al fuego, hablando sin necesidad de hablar. Sí, están ligeramente molestos de que John les mintiera sobre la situación, pero el equipo los perdona fácilmente. Dan la bienvenida a Sherlock de vuelta a su mesa en los desayunos, de regreso a su sección en el Quidditch, y sobretodo, de vuelta a su silla junto al fuego.

John y Sherlock estudian para los EXTASIS juntos en la sala común de Hufflepuff. Sherlock con las quemaduras y los cortes curándose en el rostro, y John cojeando con su tobillo malo. Sherlock piensa que principalmente es psicosomático, y John le dice que se calle.

Cuando Andy captura la snitch al final del partido contra Slytherin, toda la sección de los Hufflepuff estalla en gritos, y John casi llora cuando abraza a todo el mundo y besa más mejillas y frentes de las que puede recordar que pertenezcan a su equipo. Debe de haber dado una segunda vuelta. Abraza a Sherlock cuando corre por el campo con el resto de la Casa, y John lo levanta con un ardiente beso que podría quemar el resto del mundo, y no hay nada más importante que ellos dos.

El Profeta cuenta una historia sobre el más joven de los Moriarty cayendo hacia su muerte en Hogsmeade, y John y Sherlock no son mencionados. John sospecha de que Mycroft está involucrado, y se pregunta cuánto le debe a ese hombre del Ministerio, y cómo un hombre de su edad puede cargar con tanto. No pregunta nada, porque está bastante asustado de la respuesta. Pero el resultado es el mismo: nadie sabe qué pasó en la Casa de los Gritos, nadie los acosa a los dos con preguntas, y solo se lo dicen a quienes ellos quieren: a los Hufflepuff, que nunca se lo dirán a nadie.

Tumbados en la cama, John pregunta:

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando seamos mayores?

Sherlock se encoge de hombros al principio.

- Si nuestras escapadas con Jim y Moran se parecen a lo que vayamos a hacer, diría que no deberíamos preocuparnos por ello.

- Será mejor que no intentes matarte, Sherlock Holmes – murmura John, besando con fuerza en la frente a Sherlock – No te dejaré.

Sherlock sonríe, y besa cada dedo de John pensativo.

- Pensaba que podría cuidar abejas.

John se ríe, y tiene que contenerse cuando el chico más cercano se queja en sueños.

- ¿Tú? ¿Cuidando abejas? Las explotarías en menos de una semana, lo garantizo. Perfectamente.

- Estás conmigo, John Watson – dice Sherlock quedamente, sonriendo en la oscuridad.


	8. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

- ¡Vamos, John, lo perdemos!

John pasa a toda velocidad sobre la jaula de la lechuza tallada que el criminal ha tirado a la calle nevada directamente hacia Sherlock. El hombre mugriento pega un grito, lanza un hechizo sobre el hombro, y John contraataca con un básico encantamiento escudo. El hechizo rebota y golpea contra el cartel que cuelga de la tienda de Ollivander, y explota espectacularmente al instante. John grita con todos sus pulmones a la gente para que se quite de su camino. Hay gritos y una gran cantidad de empujones del hombre que se agacha y se desvía hacia el Callejón Knockturn.

Sherlock lo persigue, y John lo sigue.

Los hechizos vuelan, iluminando el oscuro callejón de colores. Uno de los hechizos aturdidores de Sherlock rebota y choca contra el cuervo de una señal. John agarra a Sherlock por la parte de atrás de su largo abrigo y se lanzan los dos al lado más oscuro del callejón cuando un Encantamiento Explosivo vuela hacia ellos. Llueve sobre ellos trozos de ladrillo y cemento cuando golpea la pared por encima de sus cabezas.

John sale disparado el primero, y con un grito de _¡Depulso! _su atacante sale volando por el aire y choca contra la pared de la tienda más cercana. Menos mal que el Callejón Knockturn está súbitamente y sabiamente libre de gente huyendo hacia las calles, dentro de las tiendas poco fiables y en las esquinas, así que no hay nadie para ayudar al criminal cuando cae al suelo nevado con un crujido.

El hombre acorralado intenta levantarse tembloroso del suelo o arrastrarse, pero John está con la varita abiertamente hacia él.

_- Incarcerous –_ dice Sherlock sin aliento cuando se aproxima por detrás de John, y unas cuerdas salen disparadas desde el extremo de su varita para atar las manos del hombre en el suelo.

John echa la cabeza hacia atrás, luchando por recuperar el aliento en medio de una risa incontrolable que le ataca de repente. Sherlock se une a él inevitablemente, inclinándose en la pared más cercana en busca de apoyo. John se asienta en la espalda del hombre atado y baja la cabeza entre las rodillas con la respiración y la risa luchando por la dominación.

- Ni siquiera me has dicho que ha hecho este tío – dice John, meneando la cabeza – Ni su maldito nombre.

Pero eso no ha detenido a John para seguirlo. Nunca lo ha hecho.

- Joe Harrison – dice Sherlock intentando tomar aliento – Robó algo de nuestro viejo amigo Andrew West.

- ¿West? Joder, eso fue hace años, Sherlock – añade John. Y los recuerdos de la carrera a través de Chelsea huyendo del sonido de los Bombas-Zumbadoras de los Weasley y riéndose como idiotas en la estación de metro hace años, le causa otra oleada de carcajadas – Está en el Ministerio ahora, ¿cierto?

- Cierto – dice Sherlock, levantándose el cuello del abrigo innecesariamente después de su carrera – Temas de relaciones internacionales. Este hombre tiene en sus manos una información muy sensible que preferiríamos que no dejara el país, por lo tanto – mueve su manos hacia Harrison y John en el suelo – Los Aurores deberían estar ya detrás de nosotros – su postura habla de impaciencia, pero hay una sonrisa torcida en su rostro que se reserva para John y para la Caza.

John levanta la mirada con una ancha sonrisa, el pecho subiendo y bajando.

- Ya lo he descubierto. Hoy es tu cumpleaños.

Y entonces Sherlock parece completamente escandalizado, conmocionado con un horror sin palabras. En todos sus años en los que han estado juntos, Sherlock nunca ha dejado caer que _tenía _un cumpleaños, como si de repente hubiese decido salir gateando del éter hace veintisiete años y fusionarse en un ser humano.

- ¿Cómo es posible que...? - y entonces la cara de Sherlock se congela en la rabia – _Mycroft._

John se ríe a carcajadas, respirando vapor con cada aliento.

Ni un minuto más tarde, hay dos estallidos de algún lugar cercano, y las cabezas que habían comenzado a asomarse desde los callejones y las puertas desaparecen para esconderse. Dos Aurores llegan rápidamente, y la sonrisa de John se ensancha.

- Watson – dice Lestrade con una risa ronca – Sabía que os encontraría a los dos detrás de esto.

- Los negocios de siempre – John se levanta, agarra ambas manos de Lestrade en un cálido saludo.

- ¿Aún vigilante, entonces? - Lestrade mete las manos en los bolsillos en busca de calor – El Ministerio podía ganar mucho con vosotros dos, ¿sabes? Habrías sido un gran Auror, Watson.

Los ojos de Sherlock se estrechan en dirección a la mujer detrás de Lestrade, que se encuentra a su mirada frunciendo el ceño. Sally Donovan se agacha y recoge al aturdido Joe Harrison del suelo y gruñe bajo el peso.

- Vosotros dos no tenéis derecho a ir por ahí provocando el pánico, ¿sabéis? - dice interrumpiendo la conversación – Dejad a los Aurores el trabajo de los Aurores.

- Cuando los Aurores aprendan a hacer su trabajo apropiadamente, no tendré necesidad de hacerlo por ellos – dice Sherlock fríamente.

Sally sisea y frunce el ceño esta vez hacia John.

- Un Slytherin, siempre es un Slytherin – murmura – He leído tu libro – levanta la voz hacia Sherlock jactanciosa – Ridículo. ¿_La Magia de la Deducción?_

- No has leído mi libro – murmura Sherlock con la voz apagada.

- Parece una basura de todas formas – contraataca ella.

- La ciencia y la magia tienen más en común de lo que te gustaría reconocer, y si quizás _practicaras _un poco de ejercicio mental, no tendría que capturar traidores para ti – continua a través de su ofendida expresión – Si se usan apropiadamente en conjunción, la magia y la ciencia pueden ser unos extraños pero extraordinarios compañeros de cama.

- Sí, bueno, vosotros dos sabéis mucho de todo eso, ¿no?

Está destinado a ser una puya. Pero John solo se ríe, especialmente cuando las orejas de Sherlock se vuelven rosas.

- Si alguna vez decides dejar el trabajo independiente – dice Lestrade cálidamente una vez que Donovan se Aparece con Harrison a cuestas – Diría una palabra sobre ti a Potter.

- Me gusta esto, gracias – dice John, dando una palmada en el brazo de Lestrade – Deberías venir alguna vez, tener una charla.

Sherlock frunce el ceño ligeramente, lo cual solo hace que la sonrisa en el rostro de John se expanda exponencialmente.

- El 221B de la calle Baker – añade John, y entonces se vuelve y toma la mano de Sherlock en la suya, tirando de él con el sonido de Lestrade Apareciéndose a sus espaldas.

* * *

Su casera es una mujer mayor, maravillosa, llamada Hudson. Extraordinariamente paciente e increíblemente comprensiva. Cuando Sherlock intenta calentar el té con su varita a las cuatro de la mañana y casi abre un agujero en el edificio, John estuvo sobretodo preocupado de que ella descubriera el hecho de que no son una modesta pareja como pensaba que eran, sino en realidad unos humildes par de magos. En cambio, les da a ambos un guiño y arma un escándalo en la planta baja al llamar a su sobrino para que lo arregle todo. Después, les dice que es la única Squib de una familia de magos, con un té y unas galletas en su salón, y mientras no intenten hacer explotar el piso otra vez, a ella no le importa.

Cuando entran de forma escandalosa en el cálido vestíbulo huyendo del helado viento de enero después del incidente de Joe Harrison, el correo les está esperando en la mesa junto a las escaleras. Sherlock aún no entiende el correo Muggle, pero la ocasional lechuza en la ventana no atrae tanta atención como John había creído. John examina el correo, leyendo en voz alta a Sherlock, que está intentando quitarle la chaqueta a John mientras lee, y hace un pequeño ruido de reconocimiento con la última carta.

- Mi madre – dice John suavemente, dándole la vuelta al sobre para examinarlo.

Sherlock se asoma por encima del hombro de John, le besa la oreja mientras se acerca, y John lo evade con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué quiere?

- Dice que Mycroft le envió una lechuza sobre tu cumpleaños.

Sherlock da un bajo gruñido, y John se ríe en respuesta, alcanzando con sus dedos los rizos de la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Sherlock.

- Tiene para ti unas entradas para la opera – dice John con un temblor creciente sacando el regalo del sobre – Maldita sea, a mi también.

Sherlock frunce el ceño.

- Oh, _vamos –_ le reprende John – ¡Mi madre nos ha comprado _entradas para la opera_ por tu cumpleaños! _Mi _madre, que ni siquiera se ha comprado una bata nueva para ella en años. Vas a escribirle un agradecimiento...No, vamos a ir a verla este fin de semana y le darás las gracias en persona.

Sherlock refunfuña.

- ¿Por qué no quieres que nadie sepa cuándo es tu cumpleaños? - pregunta John.

- Porque no importa – murmura Sherlock sombrío - ¿Qué tiene que ver con nada haber sido empujado desde el interior de mi madre un sábado? Exactamente – responde antes de que John pueda decir una palabra.

Sube las escaleras hasta el piso de dos en dos.

- Sí, bueno – sigue John, siguiéndolo – podrías decir lo mismo de Navidad, y no tienes problemas con la Navidad.

Se encuentran en la cocina, y de algún modo, el hombre más bajo tiene al más alto acorralado contra los armarios, los ojos encontrados.

- Así que vas a aceptar un regalo de cumpleaños, y no te vas a quejar – dice John muy claramente, y muy cerca.

- Mmm – responde Sherlock elocuentemente cuando John se arrodilla.

* * *

- Solo quiere echar un vistazo – suplica John, corriendo detrás de Sarah cuando se aleja.

- Son personas, no experimentos – le recuerda Sarah, pero su tono es tranquilo, y no ha dejado de sonreír desde que él ha entrado por la puerta de su despacho.

- Quiere ayudar – continúa John, pero entonces se da cuenta de que probablemente esa no sea toda la verdad – Bueno, quiere aprender, y eso de alguna forma es ayudar. Un poco, quiero decir, cuanto más sepa, mejor puede resolver los casos, ¿cierto?

- Ni siquiera es Auror – le recuerda Sarah.

- Sí, bueno, los Aurores van a él en busca de ayuda, ¿no? Solo danos cinco minutos con ellos.

Ella se para, e incluso aunque se alegra mucho de verlo, tiene un deje de preocupación entre las cejas.

- ¿Qué es lo que van a hacer cinco minutos en la sala de Janus Thickey por nadie?

John no retrocede, pero se tranquiliza.

- Está estudiando Encantamientos de la Memoria. Lo que más sabe es sobre los daños a largo plazo...

- No puedo, John – responde suavemente – No puede presionar y pinchar a la gente como si no fueran _humanos. _Hoy no – ella suspira profundamente, y entonces una triste sonrisa vuelve a su rostro – de verdad me alegro de que hayas venido a verme. Los dos. Mira, si vuelves la semana que viene, pude que sea capaz de arreglar algo... no lo se, una entrevista con alguien. Pero nada de experimentos.

- Nada de experimentos – repite John, sonriente. Deja un beso en la mejilla de Sarah – Eres fantástica, gracias. Encantado de verte de nuevo.

Se va y corre de vuelta por el pasillo, de regreso a Sherlock, que lo besa por todo el rostro, el pelo y las orejas, agradecido.

* * *

Hay un fuerte golpe y una explosión en el piso de abajo, y John se despierta sobresaltado, con visiones de aros de Quidditch explotando desvaneciéndose detrás de los párpados. Salta corriendo a ponerse los pantalones antes de precipitarse escaleras abajo, despeinado y medio dormido, pero con la varita levantada y listo para la lucha.

Y se deshace en carcajadas al ver la expresión de Sherlock, el círculo quemado en la alfombra de la señora Hudson, y el suelo cubierto de abejas muertas por todo el salón.

* * *

NT: ¡Y eso es todo! Espero que os haya gustado y que la traducción haya estado a la altura. Gracias a todos por leerlo y espero veros pronto ^^


End file.
